


Tagpuan

by only_sebaek



Series: Written In the Stars [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_sebaek/pseuds/only_sebaek
Summary: A Sebaek tagalog AU. Where Taurus Baekhyun defies fate when he stubbornly decided to pursue Aries Sehun kahit na alam niya naman hindi talaga sila compatible sa simula pa lang.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Written In the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551268
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Unang Tagpo

**Author's Note:**

> para sa mga uhaw, hello po

It's said that  **TAURUS** people are one of the most determined and persistent in all of the zodiac. Hindi sila madaling sumuko pagkatapos nilang mag desisyon kasi siguradong pinag-isipan na nila yun ng mabuti. Wala sa vocabulary nila ang salitang — **suko** .

Alam ni  **Baekhyun Uzuri Byun** , or  **_Zuri_ ** , na ganun siya. He's a proud Taurean. He's very tenacious, goal-oriented, organized, focused and ambitious. He's a boss. Walang lumalaban sa authority niya when he use it. 

Well except his bestfriends na kapwa niya earth signs. Pag nagsama-sama silang tatlo, walang makakatibag, walang makakatalo sa power nila. The Capricorn,  **Kyungsoo Czenzi Do** , or  **_KC_ ** , and the Virgo  **Jongdae Matteo Kim** , or  **_Dae_ ** . 

Amongst the three of them though, walang magpapatalo talaga. Lahat sila may pinaglalaban. Pero in friendship naman, they learn how to compromise. Pero mahaba talaga ang process bago sila magkasundo.

Kaya naman when Zuri called them up to meet him at the steakhouse malapit sa mga bahay nila, it's expected na may maririnig ang mga passersby ng sagutan from their table.

Zuri kasi devised a plan for his crush to notice him. Elaborate yet complicated at the same time. Tedious work. Hindi convinced yung dalawa. Who wants complicated nga naman, diba? Lalo na ang isang Jongdae Matteo Kim. Never say the word complicated in his face.

"Wow. May listahan ka talaga?" Gulat na sabi ni Dae ng ilatag ni Zuri sa harap nila ni KC ang plano niya.

"Proud ka? May plano siya." Tanong ni KC kay Dae habang sumisimsim lang ng kape niya. Virgos are known for their medyo obsession sa organized plans and goals. Concrete is their style.

"Siyempre ipepresent ko sayo. Baka di ka makinig kung hindi ko aayusin. I don't want your Virgo ass to sass me while I talk." Sabi ni Zuri.

"Sigurado ka ba dyan sa plano mo? Scorpio season ngayon with Mercury retrograde. You're sure hindi ka mag regret?" Tanong ni KC.

"Look. I don't care whatever season it is or how Mercury is moving. I want him. I'm going to get him."

"Eh bakit kailangan mo pang pahabain ang process? Just do it yourself. Ikaw ang mag suyo sa kanya."

Zuri and KC gave Dae a pointed look. Alam naman kasi niya na Taurus si Uzuri Byun eh. Slow-paced na gustong sinusuyo. Arte.

Tinaas ni Dae ang mga kamay in surrender. "What? Baka nakakalimutan niyo, Aries yon. Hanggang langit ang pride nun. Mas sobra pa dito kay Czenzi."

"Excuse me? Eh bakit ang boyfriend mo?" Depensa ni KC sa sarili.

"Minseok Joaquin is different. I know how to tame him because he's mine."

Ayan na sila po.

"But just as you said, Aries siya. He's a fast-pacer. Kaya I'm doing this plan to make him notice me at habulin niya ako para maging akin siya diba? He's not torpe naman siguro." Sabi ni Zuri with a snap of his fingers.

"How sure are you na mapapansin ka niya though? He's new around town pero ang dami ng langaw na sumusunod sa kanya. You're only going to be another fly that swarms around him." KC asked.

"Hey! Hindi siya nilalapitan ng langaw okay? Compared to your jowa, naliligo ang crush ko and he looks like he smells like a baby. And you guys will help me. Kaya nga I'm telling you my plans. And ano naman panama ng mga langaw sakin?" Taas kilay siya.

"Only I get to insult my boyfriend, aso ka. Tumahimik ka. I'm just saying. Baka mag fail lang ang elaborate plan mo na to. Even with our help." Taray ni KC. "Lessen the outside factors of your plan."

"Then it will end up na siya din lang sumuyo sa crush niya," smug na sabi ni Dae. "See this plan fail. Nakikita ko na ang hinaharap."

"I'm Baekhyun Byun and I don't fail."

"Pero isipin mo kasi, aside from the factors na wala tayong control over," sabat ni Dae. "If we go through it, are you sure you won't slack off in between your plan? Kasi remember, if you have to appeal to an Aries, you have to make sure na nakikita niya na dedicated ka."

"Kailangan you're always on top of your game." Sabi naman ni KC. "Sa lahat ng gagawin mo. And you also can't show him na marupok ka kasi that's a major turn off. You have to challenge and stand up to him. And your Pisces moon can't deal with that. Sa rupok mong yan."

"Again. I'm Baekhyun Uzuri Byun. Hindi ako pinangalanang maganda in Swahili ng mommy ko to be unnoticeable. And I may be pretty chill and sometimes run with my emotions but I can do whatever it takes to get what I want. I'm not a Taurus sun for nothing."

Hindi sumagot ang dalawa at nagtinginan lang. Tahimik na nag usap gamit ang mga mata and met Zuri's challenged eyes. They figured out the difference between this Aries man and Zuri's past conquest. Hindi nag effort ng ganito ang isang Baekhyun Uzuri Byun with the others kasi sila ang may gusto sakanya. 

But not this time.

This time it will be more fun.

Si KC ang bumasag ng katahimikan nila. Leaned on his chair, ran his fingers through his hair and smugly looked behind Zuri.

"Then brace yourself kasi your crush just arrived. And he's coming from your four o'clock with my Giant."

Incoming…

Captain ng basketball team ng school. Also the tallest man you'll ever see sa campus. Buff, pogi, naka Benz kaya halatang anak mayaman.  **Chanyeol Keagan Park** , or  **_CK._ **

No. Hindi siya ang crush ni Zuri. Ayaw niya pang makalbo. And CK's a Sagittarius. Ayon sa compatibility ng signs, best friends ang pinaka ideal for them. Haha. Kalat yan ni KC kasi wag daw cliche and ship the basketball captain and central student council president. Hindi pwede. Possessive nga kasi si KC. In his very subtle way.

Keagan is Czenzi's boyfriend. Twin Flame daw ang tamang term sabi ni Dae kasi lagi silang magkaaway but also they complete each other. They have the same passion in both loving and annoying each other. Si Chanyeol Keagan lang ang kayang magparupok sa isang Kyungsoo Czenzi. And KC is the only one who can summon the baby in CK. Mas malalim pa kaysa sa soulmates ang meron sila.

In haste, lumaki ang mga mata ni Zuri at nagmamadaling tinago ang papel kung nasan ang plano niya.

Sinubukang itago ni Dae ang ngiti niya at uminom lang ng kape habang tinitingnan lang si Zuri na nagkukumahog ayusin ang sarili at itago ang mga dapat itago bago makita ang crush niya. Ganyan siyang friend. 

"Hi Soo." Si CK ang unang nakarating sa table nila at humalik sa bumbunan ng boyfriend.

"San ka galing? Ba't ngayon ka lang? Kanina pa ako naghihintay kaya. Inip na ako. You said mabilis ka na lang. Tsk. You made me hungry waiting, Chanyeol Keagan."

Nagtinginan si Zuri at Dae. Palagi silang amused kay KC pag nandiyan ang boyfriend nito. Pag nandiyan lang kasi si CK lumalabas ang pagiging whiney at pabebe ni KC. Mataray pero pa baby. Napaka Capricorn.

"Sorry, baby. Got held back sa practice eh. Hindi pa kayo kumakain? Hello, chicas." Greet ni CK sa dalawa.

"Hindi pa. Manlilibre ka ba?" Zuri asked.

"Hindi siya manlilibre. Wala siyang pera." Sungit ni KC na ikinatawa lang ni CK.

"Who's your friend?" Si Dae ang nagtanong.

Then here comes the crush…

**Sehun Benedikt Oh.** Wala siyang nickname so kadalasan Sehun lang ang tawag sa kanya. Kahit ano actually pwede basta wag lang Ben kasi babatuhin ka niya ng bola. Kaya "k" ang Benedikt niya kasi may lahi daw na German. Pogi, englishero, baluktot ang tagalog, medyo maangas ng konti, resting bitch face pero loyal to a fault pag naging jowa mo.

One time nakita siya ni Zuri ngumiti. That's the first and last photo of him (as of now) captured by Zuri's camera. Simula nun crush niya na ang newbie ng campus nila. Hindi naman siya kasali sa groupies pero kasali siya sa population ng school na nabighani ng thick eyebrows and perfect body ni Sehun Benedikt Oh.

3 months ago pa yun.

Pinag-isipan talaga ni Zuri kung ano ang gagawin niya with his crush. Maraming what ifs eh. Pero a crush making him daydream kasi and somewhat give in to delusions is not good for Uzuri kaya nag decide siya to take action. He'll make his daydreams real na lang. 

Kaya niya naman. Brave siya eh.

"Ah right. This is Sehun. I'm sure you know him. He's one of the best players on our team. Magic five agad yan after his first month na sabak sa training." Pakilala ni CK.

"You think we have time to watch your games?" Tanong ni Zuri habang tinitingnan si Sehun mula ulo hanggang paa. 

Napainom naman ng kape yung dalawa sa ginagawa ni Zuri. He's good at pretending na di niya kilala si Sehun. Pays to be dramatic. Kala mo di nanunuod ng games habang nag-aaral siya. Haha. His sun and moon signs are working.

"Right. Sorry, Zuri. Anyway, Sehun, these beautiful human beings are my baby's good friends. They're the foundation of our student council, stars of the drama club and this year's candidates for Valedictorian of the graduating class. You know them, of course."

Sila ang squad na madaming time. Sana all. Damn.

"You mean his best friends?" Dae corrected. CK shrugged, nang-aasar. Umirap naman si Dae. "I'm Jongdae Matteo Kim. You can just call me Dae. Nice to meet you. You can grab a chair and join us. Tabi ka kay Zuri."

Bahagyang pinanlakihan ni Zuri ng mata si Dae na hindi naman siya pinansin.

"Yeah. Thanks. Sorry for intruding. Nice to meet you, Dae." Sehun said.

"You're not intruding. A friend of CK is also our friend. You can have my seat." Si KC naman ang nag-alok. Tumayo siya sa kinauupuan at lumipat sa lap ni CK, offering his seat to Sehun.

"Ah thanks." Sabi ni Sehun na di na tiningnan yung couple sa harap niya. Kinuha niya na lang yung upuan at nilipat sa tabi ni Zuri who's glaring at KC. "I hope you don't mind."

Flustered na kinakausap siya ng crush niya, tinuon ni Zuri ang sarili sa katabi and tried to compose himself. * _ Fuck you, mga aso. _ * The two were just smiling inwardly at the sight of their friend.

"No. I don't mind. I'm Baekhyun Uzuri Byun. Zuri is fine. Nice to meet you." Binigyan niya si Sehun ng isang signature na ngiti. Nakakabulag. And Sehun smiled back naman.

"Likewise, President Byun." Sagot ni Sehun. The usual poker face replaced the smile immediately.

Hindi naman nakalagpas kay CK ang inaakto ng dalawang kaibigang nakamasid lang pero hindi niya na lang pinansin at naisip na makikichismis na lang siya mamaya kay KC. Baka sabunutan siya ni Zuri pag napahiya niya ito accidentally.

"I said Zuri's fine."

"That's hindi  _ kalagang-lagang _ for a person of your status in our school."

Napakurap-kurap ang tatlo.

"Tanga, Se. Anong  _ kalagang-lagang _ ?" Sabi ni CK, horrified kasi trying hard talaga mag tagalog si Sehun pero di niya expect he will try speaking tagalog in front of the three.

"Respectful?" Pa curious na tanong ni Sehun.

"Stupid. It's kagalang-galang."

Napa blink lang din si Sehun after CK's correction. "Ah. Obob."

"Obob?" Dae asked.

"Stupid, right?" Sehun asked CK.

Napabaon na lang si CK ng mukha sa leeg ni KC. "I’m sorry." Bulong niya na ikinatawa ni KC.

"Bobo na binaliktad, Dae. Common sense." KC said.

Napataas na lang ng kilay si Dae and kicked Zuri's leg under the table.

His phone vibrates.

J: wtf?

B: adorbs 😍

J: aso saan?!

B: he's a foreigner

B: wag ka nga

B: paka judgemental mo talaga

J: …

Bigla nilang naramdaman ang pag hila ni KC ng tenga (kay Dae) and ilong (kay Zuri) nila.

"Hey!! Aray masakit, Kyungsoo!"

"Czenzi, my nose! The fuck!"

"Put your phones down kasi and respect the table. Where are your manners? Talk to Sehun baka mapanis laway niyan."

"What is panis?" Sehun asked.

"Spoil."

Tumingin si Sehun kay CK for explanation.

"It's an expression, Se. Panis laway. Like you'll have bad breath kung hindi ka mag talk for a long period of time."

"Huh? But I don't get panis naman even if hindi ako magsalsal in a long period of time."

Humagalpak sa tawa si Dae. Zuri is shocked. KC is laughing, not at Sehun but, at CK na hiyang-hiya dahil sa kaibigan.

Binigatan ni KC ang sarili sa lap ni CK para hindi makatayo kasi naramdaman niya yung gigil ng boyfriend na gustong batukan si Sehun.

"Use English. Tangina ka Sehun. Trying hard mo talaga mag tagalog. It's magsasalita, dumbass. Where did you even get that word?" CK asked.

"Mari. He always say that."

"Damn you, Jongin Mari." Curse ni CK.

“Why is he laughing so hard?” Tanong ni Sehun pertaining to Dae.

“Because the word you used means different and with the sentence structure you used it with, made it funny.” KC explained.

Sehun looked at the people on the table waiting for an explanation.

Zuri, the brave soul, answered him. 

“Jack off.”

It’s Sehun’s turn to blush.

“Dahil pinatawa mo ako, mag order ka na ng food. Libre ni Zuri ang lunch.”

Nasipa ng malakas ni Zuri si Dae.

“Aray.”

“Buti nga sayo.”

“For real?” Tanong ni Sehun. Lumabas ang biloy.

“Sure. Sige. Tawagin mo yung waiter.” 

Napa-oo agad si Zuri. Dahil sa biloy.

Dahil sa biloy talaga. Pero hindi na rin siya hihindi kasi shocks nginitian siya. ( _ dimples yun, para sa hindi nakakaalam _ )

J: rupok

J: reign that in

B: shut up

J: hindi daw siya nagsasalsal for a long period of time

J:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

B: Jongdae Matteo shut up nga

At dahil nga nasa phone nanaman ang dalawa, hindi nila napansin si KC na kinuha ang dalawang menu galing sa waiter at ipupokpok sa kanila.

“Aray! The fuck Kyungsoo Czenzi.” Nagtinginan ng masama si KC at si Dae saglit pero binaba din ni Dae ang phone sa lamesa at kinuha ang menu na pinukpok sakanya.

Zuri though did not feel a thing. Iba ang sumalo ng sakit. Hindi umaray pero the wince mga pare, ang manly. Ang pogi sa pandinig. Ang pogi lang in general. Kaya butterflies na nagwawala ang na feel lang ni Uzuri Byun. Ganda talaga siya kasi eh.

“Bat mo sinalag?" Tanong ni CK.

“He’s buying lunch eh.” Sagot ni Sehun.

Ang soft niya mama. Sehun caressed his arm to soothe the sting.

“Sorry.” Sabi ni KC, glaring at Zuri.

“Thanks.” Sabi ni Zuri, smugly looking at KC.

“Ugh.” Dae rolled his eyes, grabbed his phone, walang pakialam na siya ulit ang nakatanggap ng glare ni KC. Then he dialed a number and wait for his call to come through. Inis siya. Siya lang walang partner.

“MINSEOK JOAQUIN, PUPUNTAHAN MO AKO O MAG BEBREAK TAYO! / … / No./ … / Please. / … / You tell him to commute na lang kasi I need you. / … / HALA THE FUCK!! NO!! MINSEOK JOAQUIN!! / … / Hehe. Hello, Dad. / … / I’m good. Eating lunch with Uzuri and Czenzi. / … / Yes. Please. Mag jeep na lang kayo. Hehe. / … / I’m sure the public naman will like that. San ka nakakita ng senator na nagjijeep? My Dad lang no. /… / Di bola yun Dad. / … / Haha yes po. 1 hour, Dad ah. I want my Minseok Joaquin. / … / Okay. Thank you po. See you later. / … / Rinig mo yun. 1 hour, Minseok Joaquin ah. / … / Okay. Love you too.”

"Ang demanding mo talaga." Zuri said.

"Karapatan ko mag demand. Boyfriend ako." Dae answered. Natahimik na lang si Zuri.

"Where's Minseok hyung nga ba?" Si CK ang nagtanong.

"Nasa bahay. But pupunta siya dito. Hahatid lang daw si Dad kasi may meeting somewhere around EDSA."

"He got his license na?" KC asked.

"Yup. Since nakuha niya license niya, ginawa siyang personal pilot ni Dad. Practice daw."

"I saw his IG din. He was piloting his helicopter alone. Angas." CK said.

Habang nag uusap sila though, may nagbabangayan na sa tabi nila.

Zuri akala ko ba crush mo. Bat mo inaaway?

"Don't order food with cucumber kasi. I don't like the smell and they don't taste good."

"Fine. Since you're the one paying."

Yes. Nagaaway sila about sa pagkain. It's one of the steps to Zuri's plan but it naturally happened and since the opportunity presented itself, Zuri took the opportunity.

Aries people always seek what's best for them or what suits their tastes. Bawal ang pwede na. And one of the factors to prove this is food. They always know their preference and kung ano ang tatanggapin ng tastebuds nila.

Zuri is also very particular about his food. Kaya nga he planned to show this similarity to his crush despite their many differences. Maybe by this he'll catch kahit a little bit lang of his interest.

"How about this bitter gourd salad?" Sehun asked.

"You eat that?"

"No." A slight pout. "But it looks good here in the photo."

Hirap magpigil ng gigil. "Okay. Let's try that then. I want the cilantro tomato bruschetta for the hors d'oeuvre. You choose the main dish."

Sehun flips the menu to the main dish. Uzuri leans in to see what Sehun wants to choose.

Nakamasid lang yung dalawang friend habang nag-uusap sila. CK is resting after their exhausting practice on KC's shoulder, nakayakap lang sa bewang habang nilalaro ni KC ang kamay niya. Urat si Dae sa nakikita kaya tinatadtad niya tuloy ng text si Minseok Joaquin.

"Center cut filet mignon 8 oz."

"Okay. Tapos order all side dishes." Baekhyun agreed.

"Wow we're having a feast?" Dae asked.

"What feast? Order lang namin yun dalawa. Sino may sabing libre ko kayo?" Zuri asked may taas nanaman ng kilay.

KC meets his eyes, tumaas din ang kilay at tinapik-tapik ang kamay ni CK. "Babyy, gusto ko yung restaurant. Bilhin mo for me?"

"Wallet in my pocket." Sagot ni CK na pagod pa rin ang boses at nakasubsob pa rin ang mukha sa leeg ni KC.

Sabay na tinapunan ng crumpled tissue ni Dae at ni Zuri si KC.

"Fine. Oo na. Bwiset ka KC."

Walang pera daw si CK pero para kay KC nasa pocket lang ang wallet niya. Nag order si Dae ng additional entrés para sa kanila. Pati si Minseok Joaquin kasama sa order. Padating na din daw kasi. Nag helicopter na lang din papunta sa kanya kasi baka ma late mag break pa sila.

"Ano Czenzi ganyan ka kakain?" Tanong ni Dae.

"Keagan's tired. Don't mind me."

"Are they always like that?" Sehun asked.

"Yep. You haven't seen them like that?" Si Zuri ang sumagot.

Ayan, yie. Uzuri Byun is making conversation with his crush. Kahit na at the expense of KC and CK. Haha.

"Never. Everytime KC visits the court, he grabs CK's ear to drag him out. His angas on the court is replaced by a submissive pup. He always looks funny. Mari always teases him when he comes back then he'll have his angas back. We all know si KC ang boss in their relationship."

"KC is always like that pero kay CK lang siya ganyan." Zuri points at the soft KC running his fingers through CK's hair.

"Aah. How about you? I haven't seen you around with anyone other than your friends."

Pucha. Aries nga pala to. Walang paligoy-ligoy. Mama. Wait.

"How sure are you na wala? You always see me around?"

Pero Taurus ang kausap. Hindi to umuurong sa ganyan.

"You're always around. Being the president and all. I always see you with your camera on your neck, your friends by your side, and your gorgeous smile on your face."

Oo nga pala, you'll never see Zuri without his camera. Kasi daw every moment counts and what better way to store them than immortalizing them through photos diba? Sentimental. Pisces moon kasi. Haha. 

Kaya lahat ng student sa school everytime napapansin nila na nasa paligid lang ang president nila, they always have a smile on their faces perfect for candid shots. .1% lang ang chance na ma immortalize ang mukha nila sa films ng isang Uzuri Byun kaya dapat they all look good.

But the photo of Sehun stored in Zuri's film is different. Kasi it was a smile unknowingly made by the muse to his photographer. It was genuine and unscripted. It was Sehun Benedikt Oh, known for his expressionless face, smiling. 

And Zuri can't help but fall.

"Right. Well, I'm always busy. Wala akong time to spare. And wala din may patience to wait."

Walang trace of blushing or flusteredness. Sabi kasi palaban ang mga Taurus eh. Haha.

"But you're Baekhyun Uzuri Byun." Sagot ni Sehun.

He said the name like it's the standard. Like the owner of it is the person most ideal. Like Baekhyun Uzuri Byun is IT for him.

Chance na ba ito?

The two best friends heard it. Kaya they stopped their conversation and joined in on the two. While CK lifted his head up for a second just to give Sehun a knowing look.

"Do you have patience to wait for our Baekhyun Uzuri?" Dae asked.

"I heard a lot of people want you. Bakit ikaw wala kang love interest? Are you perhaps interested in our Baekhyun Uzuri?"

Napa kurap-kurap ng mata si Sehun bago sumagot. "Hot seat?" He let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't mind them and their questions." 

Uzuri gave a warning glare to the two. Pero all three of them know that Sehun will answer it. Aries people never leave a question unanswered. Thanks to their pride.

"Patience to wait. Nope. Interest. Maybe? Haha. But if I want you then dapat by now akin ka na but I haven't got the urge to make you mine so maybe not?"

Ouch.

See. Straightforward as hell. Kung gusto, gusto. Kung ayaw, ayaw. Kung gusto mong gustuhin ka niya, he needs assurance na gusto mo din siya. Hindi nagpapadehado ang mga Aries. They're winners. Most of them. They play to win and hindi sila tataya kung alam nilang madedehado sila.

"But what if he gives you the right incentive?" KC asked.

"I'm not that easy."

"And you think Zuri is?" Dae asked.

Shocks. Bakit ba kasi palaban lahat ng kaibigan niya? Never nila ipapatalo si Zuri. Swear.

"I guess not." Sehun shrugs.

"Well. If Uzuri likes you Sehun Oh, what will you do?"

Pucha. Kyungsoo Czenzi Do. Wala yan sa plano.

Sehun looked at Zuri and observed. The way he refused to meet his eyes. His hands' tight grip on his utensils and his focus on the food. Too focused. But also with the feigning nonchalance to it all.

"He likes me." Sehun said. Hindi patanong. Sure na sure.

Nabitawan tuloy ni Zuri ang hawak niyang kutsilyo. Muntik mahulog sa sahig pero nasalo ni Sehun at nakita yun ni Zuri kung paano niya sinalo.

"What the fuck! Why would you catch a knife?! Pano kung nasugatan ka?!" Shock na outburst ni Zuri.

Bro, sino ba naman kasing tanga ang sasalo ng kutsilyo diba? Steak knife pa yun ah.

Kinuha ni Zuri ang kamay ni Sehun and checked on it. Wiped it with a napkin and scanned for any scratch. Sehun watched.

Tiningnan niya lang how concerned Baekhyun Uzuri was checking on his hand. How he frowned and how he berated him for catching the knife. 

Wow.

"Then can I make him mine?" Sehun asked. Looking at Zuri but talking to KC.

Zuri met his eyes, shocked but trying to figure out if he's serious or not.

Dae and KC looked at each other and secretly fist bumped under the table.

"He's not that easy." Si Dae ang sumagot.

Di na nakasagot si Sehun kasi they welcomed to their table Jongdae Matteo's boyfriend, Minseok Joaquin.

Pano pa makakasagot si Sehun when boses na ni Dae ang nangibabaw sa table nila.

"Minseok Joaquin, anong oras na?"

"An hour after you called, mahal ko. Kalma. We haven't seen each other for 10 hours. I miss you. Wag mo akong awayin." Salubong ni Minseok Joaquin sa boyfriend na naka cross ang mga braso and glaring and then rolled his eyes na lang. 

Dae grabbed a chair for his boyfriend and let him sit, prepared a plate for him and made sure na mainit pa ang kakainin nito.

Jondae Matteo may be a nagger but he's also the most caring mother hen among the three. And with his boyfriend, he may as well be the best husband to him with the way he takes extra care for Minseok Joaquin. 

"Hello, chicas. Hey, bro." Minseok greets Dae's friends and Chanyeol. "Who's this?" 

Straightforward din to. Aries din eh.

"He's my teammate, Minseok hyung," Chanyeol introduced. "Sehun Oh. Sehun, this is Minseok Kim, our senior. He was the captain before I took over."

"Yeah. I know him. Mari made me watch his video shooting back faced from the ring. That was some talent. Nice to meet you." 

"Mari? You mean Jongin? Haha. He let you call him Mari?"

"No. That's why I call him that. You know him?"

"He's our youngest brother. I mean, Dae's." He said. "I like you. You can call me hyung."

Kinurot siya ni Dae sa sinabi. 

"Crush ni Zuri yan. Wag ka nga mang-agaw." 

"What the fuck?!" 

Sorry ka, Zuri. Ginawa kang scapegoat ni Dae para di mapansin ni Sehun ang sinabi ni Minseok Joaquin. Baka chumika pa. Baka may lahing chismoso pala tong crush ni Zuri, mahirap na. Di naman sila close to share life stories diba?

Wala na. Pinahamak na siya ni Jongdae Matteo. Punitin na lang ang plano niya. Wala ng saysay yon. 

Tumatawa lang si KC. Kinikwento niya kay CK yung plano ni Zuri ng pabulong kaya tumatawa din si CK upon realizing na Zuri fell into one of Sehun's traps.

Maybe to make the game fair, he dropped Sehun's secret as well. 

Parehas kasi pa hard to get. So their friends ruined their plans for them na lang and made it less complicated. To Dae's liking. Less drama.

"Don't worry, Zuri. Crush ka din naman niyan." CK said.

"Hoy Chanyeol Keagan!"

Binato ni Sehun ng ampalaya si CK dahil sa sinabi.

Everyone on the table was laughing, except the two subjects of their amusement and Minseok who's busy eating.

"Here's my card. Alis na ako. Balik niyo sakin later. Ayoko na sainyo."

Really. Uzuri stood up and fixed his things to leave.

"See you later, aso." Dae bid him goodbye.

"I left the files you need sa table mo. Head to the council office. Pirma ka dun habang pinapakalma ang sarili mo." KC said, amusement in his voice still evident, pero inuutusan na ang president nila.

"I'll take you." Tumayo na din si Sehun.

Kaya naman mas lalo silang natukso ng apat.

Sehun just rolled his eyes and grabbed his gym bag from the floor.

"Come." He also grabbed Zuri's things and held his wrist to drag him out, away from the hooting and teasing of their friends.

"Nandito driver ko actually. You don't need to take me."

Yan sabi ni Zuri pero hindi niya naman kinakalas ang pagkakahawak sakanya ni Sehun.

"Tell him to go home. Sayang ng gas. Save planet earth. I'll give you a buhat to your home."

"Buhat?"

"Uh… you know. A lift home."

"HAHAHA. You mean ihahatid mo ako pauwi right?"

"Yeah. That."

"Ilang buwan ka na ba dito sa Pilipinas?"

"I go back and forth since I was a kid but this year lang I chose to stay for a long period of time to study. "

"Ah. You've been going back and forth pero di ka pa rin sanay sa tagalog? Haha."

"It's not like I have anyone to talk to 24/7 using Tagalog when I'm in Germany or in Seoul."

Lagi talaga siya may defense. Haha.

Pinagbuksan siya ni Sehun ng pinto when they reach his A*di r8. A German car for our half-german friend. Sehun guarded Zuri's head habang pumapasok kasi baka mauntog then placed his things by his foot.

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Zuri when Sehun closed his door. Amoy Sehun ang loob ng kotse fuck.

When Sehun settled inside and revved his engine up, he looked at Zuri first bago nagmaneho paalis.

"Seatbelt, President Byun."

Agad naman tumalima si Zuri with a soft sorry.

"I told you, you can call me Zuri. Or Baekhyun if you prefer or something else. Ang formal ng President Byun."

"Bub."

"Huh?"

"Can I call you bub, instead? That's your initials right? So still your name. I'll call you bub."

The fuck.

Tamang-tama naman nabuhay ang gc ng mga chicas.

K: still alive?

J: baka naka luhod ka na diyan ah

J: Baekhyun Uzuri di kita pinalaking kaladkarin

B: inah niyo

B: i hate you both

K: as if kaya

K: you made a lot of progress bc of us

J: tru

J: pasalamat ka na lang

B: aso

B: he's saying he wants to call me bub

B: initials ko daw

K: wiw

J: tf

B: aso!!!

K: well at least he gave you a concrete meaning

K: not like the others na b lang or bibi or some other hideous variations of b

J: bub lol

J: ikaw din think of a good name na ikaw lang din ang tatawag sakanya

B: ><

K: may right ka ng maging marupok uzuri

K: use it

J: yieee crush siya ng crush niya

B: bwiset ka sa lipunan Jongdae Matteo

J: what? I just made your plan fail to prove na it will fail

J: just like i said

J: and then look where it got you

K: sa kotse ng crush mo

K: gamitin mo na yang kalandian mo

K: masaktan ka man at least you tried

B: ><

So Zuri breathe in and channeled his brave inner goddess just like anastasia steele. Ang pinaka marupok na fictional character on the fictional plane. Total pang christian grey naman ang kotse ni sehun. Apt naman yung character. 

"Then I'll call you seb. From your name din."

Seb for sehun benedikt. Seb for sehun baby. Seb for sexy booty.

Sehun nodded. "Okay, bub."

Puta. Sa totoo lang hindi talaga siya handa for this. Tangina kasi. Sabing may plano siya kasi eh.

“Pupunta ka ba talaga ng school? Baka out of the way ka na ah.”

“It’s fine. I’m wasting gas for a beautiful person naman. My gas is serving its purpose.”

“So pang maganda lang ang gas mo?”

Sehun just smiled.

“Are you going to take long at the council office?”

“I have to sign some papers KC left on my table. Why?”

“Can I wait for you inside your office then?”

“Maghihintay ka talaga? You just said you won’t diba? I can just call my driver to pick me up.”

“I do have the patience to wait for you everyday to finish your work. What I’m saying is, I’m not going to wait for you to be mine. I don’t do the long game, bub.”

Alam ni Zuri na fastpacer ang mga Aries pero wiw di niya inakala ganito kabilis ang isang Sehun Oh. Aries moon din ata to.

“Nagbibiro ka ba?”

“Haha.”

Anong tawa yun? Nagbibiro ba o hindi?

“You can wait for me sa office then. Mabilis lang ako.”

“Take your time. I’ll sleep on your couch while you work. CK made us run at 5 in the morning. ”

Matiwasay na nakarating ang dalawa sa university nila. Siyempre pagbaba hindi mawawala ang mga tinginan.

Their President Byun riding with Sehun Benedikt in the basketball player’s A*di r8. Iskandal. Haha. Joke.

Siyempre maraming nacurious pero madami din walang pakialam. President nila yun eh. Malay ba nila baka may business sila together. Project ganun.

Madami ang bumabati kay Zuri habang naglalakad sila papuntang main building kung nasan ang office niya. Ngiti-ngiti lang din siya in return.

Sehun is walking beside him. Keys clinking on his hand. Hindi na siya nagdala ng gamit kasi makikitulog lang naman siya.

Ay maghihintay pala.

Madami din ang bumabati sakanya. Sehun Oh ba naman. Kaya panay ang bati nila sa mga nakakasalubong nila na gumigilid pag dumadaan sila.

“Hoy Benedikt! Kala ko punta ka sa crush mo?”

May biglang sumigaw. Ang sumasalubong sakanilang si Jongin Mari.

Napataas ang kilay ni Zuri.

“Tsk.” Yan lang nasabi ni Sehun.

“Good morning, Mr. President,” Jongin greeted.

“Hello. Ang ingay mo.”

Tawa lang si Jongin. “San Thirdy?” Hanap niya sa kapatid.

“Having lunch with KC and CK and his man.”

“Pinakawalan ni Dad si Uno? Sabi papahatid siya sa meeting niya today ah. Along EDSA daw kasi.”

“You know how demanding your kuya is.”

Sinabayan sila ng lakad ni Jongin. “Yeah. Siya daw kasi ang mapapangasawa kaya who you si Dad. Haha.” Bumaling ng tingin si Jongin kay Sehun. "San na crush mo, Benedikt?"

"Shut up and use your brain, Mari."

Natahimik tuloy si Jongin. Na shut up eh. Pero Capricorn din ang isang to. Di to papatalo ng ganun ganun lang.

"Mr. President, did you know na crush ka nito since unang pagtapak niya pa lang ng campus?" Laglag ni Jongin. Binatukan tuloy ni Sehun.

"Lumayas ka na nga. Maghanap ka ng taong kaya kang itolerate right now. Shoo."

"Urat ka? Straight ng tagalog natin ah. Ano muna ang tagalog ng tolerate? Sige nga."

"Alis."

Sisipain sana ni Sehun.

"Haha. Oo na. " Ilag ni Jongin. "I'll see you later, kuya. For sure you'll be there. Uuwi daw si Dos with kuya Xing. Barbecue daw."

"Okay. Sure. Magpapakasal na talaga sila? Sure na? Agree na Dad niyo?"

Jongin shrugged. "Walang humahadlang sa tunay na pag ibig daw, kuya." Sabay talikod at wave ng kamay. "Sehun, yung mga plato mo ah. Submission nun bukas."

"Ulol. I’m done with mine. Go away."

Totoo. Tinapos niya talaga lahat ng plates niya kagabi kasi plano niya na magpakilala sa crush niya. Wala pang tulog si Sehun Benedikt. Pero kahit na, mukhang fresh pa rin.

“I’m curious.” Sabi ni Sehun ng mawala na talaga sa paningin nila si Jongin.

“About? Pa hold.” Pinahawak ni Zuri ang bag niya kay Sehun na sinaklay naman nito agad. Mabigat kasi ang pinto ng office niya kaya kailangan niya ang buong katawan para mabuksan. 

“Your friend, Dae and Minseok hyung,” Sehun said. Tinulungan niya na si Zuri itulak ang pinto. Strong.

“Ah. Not my story to tell eh. Pero if you think they’re incest, no they’re not. Haha.” Sabay sila pumasok.

Sehun just shrugged then. Na curious lang siya kaya siya nagtanong. Pero di naman siya chismoso.

“I’ll just finish signing those papers.” Turo ni Zuri sa limang folder na nakapatong sa table niya. “Upo ka. Or higa. Ikaw bahala.”

“Thanks. Where do I place your things?”

“Sorry. Akin na. Thank you.” 

Dumiretso si Zuri sa table niya with his things while Sehun settled on the couch. Nilakasan ni Zuri ang aircon saka nagsimula trabahuhin ang tinambak sa kanya ni KC. 

Habang nagbabasa siya ng mga project proposal at reports, half of his mind is preoccupied by what happened today and the thought na crush daw siya ng crush niya. Paano naman nangyari yon ga? Ang bilis ah. Magpapapansin pa lang siya diba? Tapos bibiglain siya ni CK at ni Jongin ng revelations na ganun? Wow lang ah.

Pero duh. Di siya magdodoubt ng sarili niya no. Sabagay, he’s Baekhyun Uzuri Byun. Kulang ang beauty and brains to describe his well-being. 

And with a Taurus and Aries match walang paligoy-ligoy yan. Salamat na lang tadhana kasi binigyan mo ng katarungan at karapatan ang arte ni Zuri at angas ni Sehun. Mukha pa lang free pass na.

Nakatulog ng mahimbing si Sehun sa couch ni Zuri. Wala man siyang balikat na malalambing like CK, at least he got comfortable naman sa couch ng crush niya diba? Wala pang sila niyan. Haha.

Kailan ba naging crush ni Sehun ang isang Uzuri Byun? Hindi niya na sure. Siguro when he saw him at the assembly giving his speech. Or baka nung once napadaan siya sa may admin office at nakita nya ito na seryosong nag dedefend ng project proposal niya. 

Or maybe nung antok na antok siya pulling an all-nighter again for his plates and he saw him at the library kung saan niya sana plano matulog, Zuri’s nose stuck in a book with piles of folders by his side and a laptop opened in front of him, mukhang busy siya pero wala siyang pakialam basta nagbabasa siya. 

Sehun saw how his eyes reflected emotions. Like he was stuck in the world of the book he was reading and he was the one experiencing it first hand. Then he saw him cry. Yes, because of the book. Uzuri silently cried. And Sehun can never deny how beautiful Zuri is even when there’s tears in his eyes.

Pero yun nga he’s Baekhyun Uzuri Byun eh. Like how Sehun said his name, he’s a standard. Medyo unreachable. And Aries people never go for the unreachable. Unless they find that person worthy of their effort and time. And what they do is make themselves on par or higher than the standard. They will make themselves enough and not look for validation elsewhere kasi alam na nila sa sarili nila kung sino sila.

That’s why Sehun now is the youngest varsity player with the shortest amount of training joining the magic 5 of the basketball team. Ganun si Sehun Benedikt Oh. Kaya nga may lakas ng loob na siya harapin ang crush niya ngayon kasi may ipagmamayabang na siya.

Naalimpungatan si Sehun when he felt the room go dim. He opened his eyes and saw Zuri resting his head on his arm on the table. Ang lamig na ng office pero parang wala lang kasi naka polo na lang ito and his blazer is at the coat hanger by his side.

Bumangon si Sehun, making a sound from the couch. Biglang tumingin si Zuri sa gawi niya and sat up.

“Sorry. Were you sleeping?”

“No. Just resting my eyes.”

Sehun nods. “You’re done?”

“Yeah. Uwi ka na?”

“I’ll take you home diba?”

“You will talaga?”

“Yep. After I take you out to dinner.”

“Dinner? Alas tres pa lang oy. Haha.”

“Then where do you want to go for the next three hours, bub?”

Fast pacer. Haha.

“I don’t know. Where do you want to take me?”

“Wear your blazer. It’s cold.” Tumayo na si Sehun form the couch at medyo nag inat. Flex ka ba sir?

Tumayo na din si Zuri at inayos ang kalat sa table niya.

Ang normal ng conversation nila pero parehas sila panic inside.

“Ay kila Dae ako didiretso pala today. Narinig mo sabi ni Jongin right?”

“Oh. Right. Barbecue. So no dinner?” He tried keeping the disappointed tone in his voice but Zuri being the observant one, noticed it anyway.

“Are you hungry na ba? We can have snack na lang right now. Tapos if you really insist hatid mo ako kila Dae. Sama ka na lang sa barbecue. Plus one kita.”

“Dadalhin mo ako to your hang-out with friends? Aren’t we going too fast, bub?” Nag change ang tone ng voice ni Sehun into a teasing one.

Napa irap si Zuri. Kasi ano naman irereact niya don diba? Haha.

“Yes or no, seb. So I can tell Dae din na you’ll join us.”

“CK will be there ba?”

“Of course. Lagi naman. Di mo mahihiwalay yun kay KC unless may practice kayong basketball or his parents are in the country.”

“Okay. Then I’ll take you home after?”

“Haha. Oo ihahatid mo ako pauwi.”

“Good. Tara let’s go out na. Ang lagim ng office mo.”

“Spooky?”

“Cold.”

“Ah. Lamig kasi. Haha. Sorry. My mind works fast pag malamig eh.”

Sehun shrugged.

B: sama daw si seb mamaya sa barbecue

J: wow seb

K: ang fast naman nun

J: aries aries

J: sabihan mo bawal empty handed ah

B: ako dadalhin niya sainyo

B: di pa ba ako sapat?

K: kahit wag ka na sumama

J: HAHAHA

J: g lang

J: the more the merrier

B: ok

B: kahit naman di ka pumayag wala kang choice

J: pakyu

B: yung card ko mga aso kayo!!

K: credit limit na

J: nag shopping si KC

B: mama mo KC

B: balik niyo sakin yan pati yung resibo ng kinain niyo

J: kuripot amp

K: hayaan mo na

K: kailangan niya talaga magtipid

K: magiging glucose guardian yan in the coming days

J: HAYUPHAHAHAHA

K: onga

K: sabi ni CK di daw naglalabas ng pera yan si Sehun

J: ayy turn off

B: shut up kayo nga

B: lalagay ko na sa bulsa cellphone ko

J: set it on vibrate

J: free vibrator mo kami

K: HAHAHA

Zuri kept his phone inside his bag. Kulit talaga ng dalawang yun.

"Where to, seb?"

"Bubble tea?”

“Okay. Sa labas? Or here inside lang ng campus?”

“Outside. You still have work to do?”

“I’ll finish at home. Napagod na mata ko. KC wants to torture me.”

“You have a lot of work?”

“Yep. Since your tournament is coming up. Also patapos na din ang term. I have projects to finish and then prepare for the next year.”

“You need any help?”

“I’ll ask if hindi na kaya. Haha. I’ll coordinate with your captain though. You focus on your training na lang. Bring back our crown.”

“I will if you’ll watch.”

“If my schedule permits?”

“No. You have to come.”

“So sakin nakasalalay ang korona?”

“Yep.”

“Haha. So I pressured you and you pressured me back?”

“It’s a push and pull, bub.”

Natawa si Zuri.

They walked back to Sehun’s car doing the same greeting with the people they passed by. Hirap maging famous talaga. But Aries and Taurus kasi attract too much attention because you’ll always find them at the top of the food chain kasi naman they both don’t stop and settle for less than what they deserve.

When they reach the car, again Sehun guarded Zuri’s head. Hindi naman yun nakalagpas sa mga nakikitingin lang sa moment nila. Girl, jowa?

“Thanks.” Zuri said before Sehun closed his door.

When sehun entered the car, he immediately looked at Zuri. “Seatbelt.”

“Right. Sorry.” Zuri gave him a sorry smile and put his seatbelt on.

“Should I put your seatbelt for you next time? It seems you always forget.”

Medyo nag pink ang Uzuri. May next time daw. Kasi naman hindi naman kasi talaga siya sumasakay ng shotgun. Lagi siya sa likod ng driver niya umuupo kasi yun daw ang pinaka safe na upuan sa sasakyan. 

“Next time.” Zuri said.

Wiw. Palaban.

Sehun drove to his favorite milk tea place. Medyo malayo from school but Zuri noticed medyo malapit na sa village nila Dae. Hindi na out of the way. Good. Sayang gas. Save planet earth.

“Magandang hapon, sir pogi.” Greet nung waiter sa counter.

Napataas kilay ni Zuri. Brave ah. Ano Taurus din ba siya?

“Hello.” Bati ni Sehun.

“You know her?”

“I know all the staff here. I’m always here kasi to order my usual drink.”

“Ah. Why do they call you pogi? They don’t know your name?”

“I don’t know. That’s what they call me eh. Why? Hindi ba totoo?”

Napa frown si Zuri na may kasamang scrunch ng nose. “Pogi naman.”

“Naman?”

“Hmm.”

“Order na po kayo, sir. May tao na po sa likod niyo.” Sabi nung cashier.

Napataas kilay ni Zuri. “Nagtataray ka?”

“Sorry po. Can I take your order?”

“Of course, you can. Work mo diba? You MAY take it now though. Iced Hong Kong Milk Tea for me and I guess his usual order.”

Taray amp. Napa blink na lang si Sehun kasi diba mabait tong crush niya? Lagi to nakangiti sa campus. Why did he let him see this side of him agad? Tapang. Sehun likes.

“Credit card. Here.” Si Sehun po ang naglabas ng card galing sa case ng phone niya. Walang siyang wallet eh. He doesn’t need cash. Haha.

“Let’s go to the park na lang near Dae’s home. Ayoko dito.” Zuri said.

“My house na lang.” 

“Malapit lang dito house mo?”

“Yeah. Same village as the Kims. But on the other end of the street.”

“Ah. Sino tao sa bahay niyo?”

“Me lang. Mom’s country hopping in Europe right now. She’s in Greece I think and my Dad’s in Korea. They don’t stay here long in the Philippines. Me lang ang may gusto sa country na to. I found friends here kasi. And now, you.”

"Ah. Same. My parents are never home also. Sige. I'll inform na lang Dae na we'll be at their village na."

Hindi siya affected? Sis, nahanap ka daw niya. 

Sehun nods. Tumayo siya sa may counter to wait for their order. Usually mabilis lang ang preparation ng order niya. Choco bubble lang naman eh. Pero ang order ni Zuri kasi ang one of the hardest to prepare na bubble tea lalo na kung hindi naman expert ang gagawa. Sobrang meticulous kasi sa ingredients nun.

Zuri waited by Sehun's side, informing his friends na.

B: tambay muna kami bahay niya daw

B: text me na lang kung ready na bbq

B: just the end of your street lang din daw bahay niya

J: what the fuck baekhyun uzuri byun

J: sinabi ko na sayo diba

J: i did not raise you na kaladkarin

J: unang meeting niyo pa lang!!!!

B: why you sound so hysterical

B: kayo may sabi na fast pacer to kaya

K: too fast oi

K: lalo na sayo

K: di ka pa nga dinedate

K: dinadala ka na sa bahay

J: mag iingat kang aso ka pag yan nalaman ng papa mo ah

B: wala naman kaming gagawin don

B: like i said tambay

B: and i'll be careful

K: tsk

K: see you later

K: pag ikaw may galos sasakalin ko yan

J: sjlssklslsjs

J: sumingit CK amp

J: siya lang daw pwede i choke ng kyungsoo czenzi

B: wiw

B: hahahaha

K: gigisahin ko yan mamaya ihanda niya ang kaluluwa niya

J: wag kang marupok baekhyun uzuri

J: ikaw hahampasin ko

B: opo opo

B: inah niyo card ko ah

B: nilibre tuloy ako

K: puta daw sabi ni CK

J: itim ang cc?

B: yuuuh

K: ok

K: pakantot ka na diyan kaya ka naman palang buhayin

J: kyungsoo czenzi

J: tangina hahakajajaklsksjbsksls

B: ewan ko sa inyo

B: sarapan mo luto ng bbq KC

B: laters xx

J: ang fake nung laters xx amp

K: yaan mo na minsan lang lumandi

  
  


“Let’s go, bub.”

Sumunod na lang din si Zuri may pa huling tingin dun sa cashier.

“Ang taray mo pala. Haha.”

“Ngayon mo lang nalaman?”

“Now ko lang nakita. You’re always smiling kasi.”

“Is it bad?”

“No. Just another side of you I get to see.”

Ito yung mga linyahang tanggap kita maging sino ka man. Char.

“Ayoko lang tinatarayan ako without context. Unless may gusto siya sayo and selos siya.”

Natawa si Sehun. “Possessive?”

“Kinda. I heard it’s sexy daw.”

“Hmm. But commitment is hotter.”

Ay tangina naglabas ng big word.

“Haha. Too fast, seb.”

Sehun shrugged.

Ayan na lumalabas na ang different opinions and pananaw nila sa buhay. Paano na?

Pinasakay ulit ni Sehun si Zuri guarding his head but this time kinabit niya muna ang seatbelt nito before closing his door.

Huminga ka Zuri. Kanina mo pa hinahabol hininga mo girl. Sehun kasi ngiti ng ngiti eh. May tawa pa.

Pag ka pasok ni Sehun sa car, he immediately shifted his gear at nagdrive paalis in 80.

"Too fast, seb." Literal na too fast parang na whiplash ata si Zuri. Biglang umikot si Sehun eh. Drifter ka sir?

"Sorry. I wanna pee."

Cute amp.

"Then dun ka sana umihi sa shop."

"You're waiting eh. Better at home na lang."

"Then pray na walang traffic. Medyo rush hour na."

"I know shortcuts."

Kada liko ni Sehun mapapapikit na lang si Zuri, praying na sana walang pulis sa mga dadaanan nila. Kasi kung hindi, the way it feels na nasa isang car chase siya will turn to reality. O baka patigilin lang sila and maihi pa si Sehun sa kalsada. 

In no time, Sehun beeped his horn for the village chief security to open the gate. Pag pasok medyo lumuwag na yung hawak ni Zuri sa kinakapitan niya. Maluwag na ang daan at for sure walang pulis dito.

Puro magagarang bahay ang nadadaanan nila at walang magkakatabing bahay na makikita. Every house is like a kilometer apart from each other.

Zuri knows kasi lagi naman sila tumatabay sa bahay ni Dae kasi dun sila pinaka malaya. Si Jongdae Matteo kasi ang may pinakamalaking bahay sa kanila. Anak ba naman ng senador. Haha. And his step-mom is a famous celebrity din. Walang istorbo sa kanila dun kasi the people of the house know Dae doesn't want to be disturbed pag nasa kwarto ito or may bisita. 

Whenever na kila KC kasi sila, wala din naman gumagambala but KC will not pay attention to them kasi he's always busy being a mom to his dogs pag nasa bahay siya. Or may bigla na lang na may CK na susulpot kasi namimiss ang KC daw niya. Kaya mas prefer ni Dae at Zuri to drag KC out of his house para sa kanila lang ang attention nito. 

Pag kila Zuri naman, walang mag eentertain sa kanila. Di nila maaasahan si Zuri. It's a bahala na kayo diyan style sa household ng mga Byun whenever may bisita sila. Wala kasi katulong si Zuri and lagi naman siyang mag isa. Meron lang siya tinatawagang cleaner every 3 days to do chores for him and a driver na sinusundo at hinahatid siya araw araw.

In the life of Baekhyun Uzuri Byun, since he was a kid, natuto na siya buhayin ang sarili niya magisa. Not in the way na kaya niya na noon mag work for himself, but in the way na he can take care of himself since he was young.

Wala na kasi siyang mom and his dad is always away for business and ayaw ng dad niya na mag hire ng katulong kasi there's no need naman daw ng kasama because kaya niyang alagaan ang anak niya. It's to show his wife na hindi siya needed in their household. Dun na siya sa kabit niya.

Somehow, it's the same for Sehun. Although his parents are still together, they can live away from each other for quite some time just fine. His father kasi is always in Korea for their business while his mother travels a lot.

Sehun found his place in the Philippines din and his parents let him kasi hindi naman sila hypocrite to cage their son kung nasan man sila. They think that's the best parenting they can give to their son. Total headstrong naman ito. He can just learn about life first-hand.

When they arrive at Sehun's place, hindi na siya nahintay ni Sehun kasi bumaba ito agad at tumakbo papasok ng bahay. Kaya si Zuri na rin ang nag sara ng gate at ng sasakyan nito. Buti nasa gilid lang ang panel ng automatic gate ni Sehun. Nadala kasi nito ang remote habang nagmamadaling tumakbo.

Zuri made sure everything's good bago siya pumasok sa kabahayan. Casually, para lang siyang bumibisita sa isang long time friend. All he saw was white when he entered. Walang kahit na anong bahid na kulay. Just different shades of white and glass surfaces. Langit ba to?

"Sorry. Feel at home." Sehun emerged from a hallway and welcomed him to his living room. Ang diyos sa langit na to.

"Why white?"

"Ah. My mom wants me to paint everything with my own colors daw."

"Sentimental." Pisces ata mom niya. Natawa slight si Zuri.

"Yeah. She's a painter din kasi."

"Din?"

Napakamot ng batok si Sehun. "Me also. I got the talent from her."

"Really?" Manghang tanong ni Zuri.

Sehun nods.

"Can I see them?"

"Uh sure." Medyo hesitant pero g. "Leave your things there. I know how heavy your bag is."

"Thanks."

Sehun led them to another hallway, just under the grand staircase at the side, there's another staircase leading down to a basement gallery of Sehun's work.

The first frame on the first step at the wall to the side showcased Sehun's first painting using his amateur hands when he was 3. Just like in a museum, a description of the painting is written under it in a silver tab.

_ 'kleine Fingers _

_ -osh at 3' _

"The descriptions are in German?"

"Yeah. To preserve the mysteriousness of my abstracts since we're in the Philippines naman daw and only a few knows German."

Napatango-tango na lang si Zuri. His focus is being pulled by the paintings on the wall. Para kasing from the first painting and as it progresses, makikita din sa style and uniqueness of each painting how the painter improved through the years. From abstract na parang doodles lang to abstract that can pull your consciousness to think deeper into it about its meaning.

Hanggang sa nakarating sila sa baba and the paintings changed into concrete ones that showcased different imagery and themes. It transitioned from a universe, to a sky filled with stars, then a crescent moon with a boy perched on it, reading a book. 

"DreamWorks? Haha." Zuri pointed at his observation, talking about the animation production company.

"Lol. No. But it did come from a dream."

"Hmm."

Zuri focused again while Sehun just followed him behind. The next ones filled himself with curiosity.

There are four different canvases standing on a stool. One with a painted left eye, it's filled with mirth and happiness and the colors of the painting made it look like it's real.

Then there's the right eye, focused, deep and looks omniscient. It was bold and somewhat arrogant but the wrinkles just at the side of it cannot hide the softness and tenderness of the person it belongs to.

Then another canvas with a painted nose. Ngayon lang nakakita si Zuri ng ilong na perfect na perfect ang pagkakagawa in painting.

Ang talented naman ng kamay ni Sehun.

And then the last is the lips. It was seductive. Open mouthed na parang naghihintay ng grasya. Hindi nakalagpas ang maliit na mole on the side of the upper lip. Detailed masyado.

Then he realized it's his. 

What?

Tumingin siya kay Sehun sa likod, who's acting nonchalant as if wala lang na makita ni Zuri ang mga painting niya. But a bullet of sweat did not go unnoticed by the mapagmatiyag eyes of Uzuri Byun.

"Who's this?"

Without hesitation, he said, "Ikaw."

The tagalog answer killed. Napataas siya ng kilay. Shocked. Because who's this person that knows every detail of his face?! Crush niya ba talaga to?

Zuri thought Sehun's not that sentimental. He thought siya yung tipong nakakalimot ng araw ng anniversary kaya igegreet ka na lang in advance para di siya magkamali. 

Pero he's wrong ata.

He needs to calm himself or baka makurot niya si Sehun at ayaw niyang masaktan ito. He's violent when he's kilig. He pinches or kagat.

"When did you start making all these?"

"This summer on your birthday."

"How do you know my birthday?"

"CK hid the cake KC bought for you sa fridge sa locker room."

"What's the first one?"

"Your left eye."

"Why?"

"You're beautiful when you smile, especially your crescent moon eyes."

Zuri waited for his continued explanation. Clueless on what to do.

"Then I saw you cry in the library while reading a book. You had a slightly red nose. I was like gigil sa nose mo so I had to paint it or it will never leave my mind."

Zuri walked closer to see all the details.

"And then your right eye that drew me in with the power it holds. It was after the assembly when you addressed the student body after being elected president again. I realized I like you then."

Zuri stood frozen. Confirmed. Crush siya ng crush niya.

"And the mouth…" Sehun trailed so Zuri looked back at him. With slight blush sa cheeks nito.

"Dream." Bulong ni Sehun. Hiya siya.

"Figured. I never did that in public." The nonchalance made Sehun blush more. Zuri laughed.

Tapos natahimik silang dalawa until Zuri broke the ice. Ayaw niya sa tahimik kahit na peaceful naman at hindi awkward.

"I first captured your smile in my film nung araw na nadapa si CK kasi inatake ng cravings si KC. Papunta akong field because I needed something from the football team. I first heard your baritone laugh saka ko nakita and captured your genuinely beautiful smile. And the first candid smile on my camera na hindi scripted."

Napangiti si Zuri sa memory.

"Then somehow after that I started noticing how rare those smiles are. I was lucky pala when I got to keep it on film. May babalik-balikan ako. But my eyes kept on catching a glimpse of you and anticipating kung makikita ko ba ulit yung ngiting yon. It was so rare, I think I saw it 4 more times bago tayo nag meet ngayon."

"Oh."

Napakamot ng noo si Sehun with his sexy finger. Di niya alam na may naka abang pala sa bawat ngiti niya. 

"Haha. We basically confessed to liking each other." Zuri can't help but laugh at their situation.

"Without it coming from others? I guess so." Sehun shrugged. Tsundere, sir? No. Ngumiti eh.

"Why today?"

"Why not?"

"You know I was planning pa lang magpapansin sayo. Haha. I have this elaborate plan to make you notice me."

Sehun frowned. "I planned to introduce myself to you today."

"So why today?"

Sehun sighed. "Because I was picked to be magic 5 yesterday. You can be proud of me now. So finally, I got the courage to face you today.."

Spontaneous with intentions. May agenda. Aries yan. And Zuri just knew how to make him say it.

"I am proud of you. I think you're really a good addition to the team. CK was all praises when you went for try-outs. Nasapak nga siya ni KC kasi he doesn't shut up about you. Medyo nagselos. Haha."

"Does that mean you're going to watch our games now that I'm playing?"

"I told you I will kung may time ako."

Chase me. Yan lang naman gusto ni Zuri.

"Nah. I'll drag you na lang from whatever you're doing and strap you with a seatbelt and drive you to our games."

"Gago. Haha."

Pero kilig siya deep inside. Gusto niya yon ih. 

"Let's go up. Let's drink that milk tea. You want something to eat?"

Sumunod lang si Zuri paakyat. Wala pang hawak ng kamay mga friends kasi too fast daw, too fast for Zuri. Pero habang paakyat nilagay ni Zuri ang mga kamay sa may lower back ni Sehun as if pushing him paakyat. 

Note lang, pa hard to get ang mga Taurus pero clingy at possessive sila expecting na lalambingin din sila pabalik.

"What do you have?"

Sehun took his chance. He held both hands on his waist, removed it there and continued holding it habang paakyat sila while Zuri's behind him still. Pa reason daw, awkward daw kung si Zuri lang hahawak. Two-way tayo dito. Suklian.

Let's admit na din kasi that Baekhyun Uzuri Byun has the most beautiful hands on this earth at ang sarap hawakan nun. Pangarap ng marami, tinutupad ni Sehun para sa sarili niya. 

May selfish streak din kasi mga Aries. Hahaha.

"I think I have left over cake."

"Papakainin mo ako ng left over?"

"I'll feed you. That's it. You'll eat na nga lang."

"Hahaha sorry naman. I'm your guest. You have to treat me special."

"You are special. The ones who made you were really spot on. But what I have is what I can give. You're special but don't be maarte."

Zuri laughed. The way Sehun said maarte was in a maarte way. Haha.

Hindi pa rin bumibitaw si Sehun sa hawak niya sa kamay ni Zuri while they're walking to the kitchen. Kilig kilig naman ang Uzuri. 

"What time should we go to your friends?"

"Baka mga 6. KC wants to start cooking early din kasi. And I'm sure Kuya Jun and Kuya Xing will be there din on time. Ayaw nalelelate ni Kuya Jun eh."

Sehun sat Zuri on a stool and let go of his hands na. Sad.

"Who's Kuya Jun?"

"Junmyeon Maximillian Kim. My predecessor. Kapatid nila Dae."

"And Kuya Xing?"

"The great Zhang Yixing. You must know him."

"You mean that famous Chinese musician?"

"The one and only. Nagtanan sila for quite sometime but I think pinauwi na ni Tito. Papayag na ata mag pakasal sila."

"Wow. Wild."

"Haha. That's a Gemini and Libra combination for you."

They're both highly analytical. Pag iisipan nila ang isang desisyon ng paulit-ulit. Pero in the end kung ano ang gusto nilang dalawa yun ang masusunod. Kung gusto nila magpakasal, magpapakasal talaga sila. Walang makakapigil.

"You believe in those?"

Zuri shrugged. "I believe our fates are written in the stars."

"I believe we make our own fate."

"I respect that. Besides, I'm here with you defying fate as we speak."

"How so?"

"Hindi tayo compatible eh."

"Then fuck the stars."

"Yeah. Fuck the stars."

~•*


	2. Ikalawang Tagpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too fast ba tayo, Seb?
> 
> Di naman. Tama lang to.

[ champion 💕 ]

22:56 Friday

S: bub

B: hiiii

S: i'm home :)

B: pahinga na then

B: thank you ulit sa paghatid ><

B: sobrang out of the way talaga from your house

S: it's fine

S: ikaw naman hinatid

S: i'm gonna hit the sack

S: you heard my captain

B: haha first time i heard CK so strict

S: for the championship

B: Ok champion

B: tulog ka na

B: Goodnight

S: goodnight bub

B: sweet dreams seb 💕

/  _ the next day  _ /

"Good morning, bub."

Napaangat ang ulo ni Zuri sa taong pumasok sa office niya.

Mga pala. Napa ikot ang mata niya ng makita ang nang aasar na ngiti ng mga kaibigan. 

"Hahaha." Tawa ni Dae.

"May kailangan kayo?" 

"Kukunin ko yung mga pinapirmahan ko sayo." Sabi ni KC, binaba ang dalang paper bag at naging busy sa pag ayos ng table ni Zuri. "Ang kalat mo nanaman, Uzuri!" Pagalit nito.

"Ako makikichismis lang. Ano nangyari pag alis niyo?"

"Wala hinatid lang ako. Paka chismoso mo."

"Weh? Yun lang?! So mas marami pang nangyaring action nung nandun kami. Kulang na lang ipagdikit ko kayo ng glue gun. Kahit yung magpapakasal nahiya sa inyo. Tapos nung kayo na lang wala man lang nangyari?!" 

Napataas ang kilay ni KC. "Ano bang gusto mo mangyari?"

Dae shrugged. "Action."

"Wala nga." Nabahing si Zuri.

"Nagtuloy yung sipon mo?" Ask ni KC.

"Medyo. Or baka morning sickness lang."

"Morning sickness amp. Ano ka buntis?! Hahaha."

"Ang ingay mo Jongdae Matteo. Ang aga aga."

"Eh sa masarap gising ko. Dadamay ko kayo."

Napairap na lang yung dalawa.

"Uminom ka ng gamot?"

"Yeah. Kanina. Paabot ako nung inhaler ko sa bag, Dae. Please."

"Di mo ako utusan." Pero tumayo at sumunod naman. Haha. 

Napansin ni Dae ang nakasabit na jacket sa coat hanger saka tiningnan ng pang asar si Zuri.

"Hindi mo binalik ang jacket or hindi niya kinuha?" Tanong nito habang inaabot dito ang nasal inhaler nito.

Suminghot muna si Zuri bago sumagot. "Ibabalik ko mamaya." Sabay namula kasi may naalala.

_ 'Keep it. Return it tomorrow. You still have to walk to your door. Take it off when you're inside. Baka mag hamog ka magka sigat ka pa.' _

_ 'Anong sigat?' Natatawa na siya. _

_ 'Uh. Sick?' Napakamot ng batok sa hiya. _

_ 'Sakit kasi. Hahahaha. At hindi ako maghahamog. Ako ang mahahamogan. Pasok na ako. Mag iingat ka sa daan. Salamat sa paghatid. Diretso uwi na ah. Kita tayo bukas.' _

_ 'You talk too fast. I did not get half of what you said.' _

_ Tumawa na lang si Zuri, nag wave at naglakad na papasok. _

_ Cute mo Sehun Benedikt. Sarap mong jowain. _

_ Pero ang aga pa. Baka bukas makalawa. _

"Aba. Bat ka namumula Baekhyun Uzuri?" Naka cross arms, nanlilisik na mata na tanong ni KC.

"Di no. Wala. Ayun yung pinapirmahan mo. Ginilid ko doon para di madagdag sa kalat ko." Pag iiba niya ng usapan.

"Kailan mo babalik yan? Gusto mo now na? Tara. Pupuntahan ko si Fourth. May pinapabigay si Mama."

"Maghahatid din ako ng lunch ni CK. Sama ka?" Sabay turo sa paper bag na dala niya.

"Sige susunod ako. Tapusin ko lang to. Hintayin niyo ako dun. Tapos lunch na tayo."

"Oks. Wag ka masyado magpaganda. Mga pawisang lalaki lang ang makikita mo dun. Una na kami." Sabi ni Dae.

"Gago. Layas."

Pagkaalis nung dalawa, madaling tinapos ni Zuri ang ginagawa niya. Busy talaga siya ngayon. May isang klase lang siya mamayang hapon pero marami siyang ganap buong araw.

Inaayos niya kasi ang nalalapit ng game nila CK. Home court kasi nila ang gagamitin this year kaya big deal sa school. Kailangan pulido ang lahat. Prepared for all circumstances. Perfect ang preparations. Di tatanggap ng failure si President Byun. Alam ng lahat yun.

Nag hilamos muna siya sa banyo. Touch up ng baby powder at lip balm. Ayaw niya ng full coverage sa mukha. Parang di nakakahinga ang pores niya. At dapat laging may lip balm ayon kay KC kasi duh who wants cracked lips daw. 

Tapos ginulo niya lang ang buhok niya kasi ayaw niya namang magmukhang church boy sa harap ng makalaglag panty na mga basketball player nila.

Ayan ready na siya.

Sabing wag ka magpapaganda Uzuri. Pinagtitinginan ka tuloy. Haha.

Dala dala niya sa braso niya ang jacket ni Sehun. Bawat taong makakasalubong niya at babatiin siya, mapapansin yun at ang daang tinatahak niya. Pa issue. Haha. Pero lampake.

Iniisip ni Zuri kung ano gusto niyang lunch. Gutom na siya at kanina pa siya nagtatrabaho.

Yung card niya nga pala. Jusko.

Pagkabukas niya ng pinto ng gym bigla siyang nabahing.

"Sorry." Sabay punas at lagay ng inhaler sa ilong.

"Oh Sehun! Nandito na hanap mo!" Sabay na sigaw ng magkapatid na Kim.

"Gago." Sabi ni Zuri.

Lumingon siya kung nasaan si Sehun. Tinatapos pa nito ang drills niya sa araw na to. Siya na lang natitira kasi binigyan siya ng penalty ni CK kasi late ng 5 minutes kanina. Strict si Captain. 

"CK!! Ang baho ng court niyo!" Pagalit ni Zuri kay CK ng makalapit siya dito. President mode.

Kumakain siya ng dala ni KC para sakanya kaya nasamid siya sa pagkabigla sa sinabi ni Zuri. Natawa muna si KC bago ito bigyan ng tubig.

"Anong mabaho?"

Nabahing ulit si Zuri. "Ang baho. Sa mga susunod na araw sa labas kayo mag practice. Ipapalinis ko ang buong court at bleachers. Wag na wag kayong magkakamaling mag pawis ulit dito bago ang game o kakatayin ko kayo."

"Mag aamoy downy nanaman ang court natin sa game, mga bra. Sasabihin nanaman ng kabilang team di tayo nagseseryoso kasi di tayo nag papractice kasi amoy downy tayo. Nako." Sabi ni Jongin sa mga ka teammates niya.

"May sinasabi ka Jongin?"

"Madami." Sagot ni Jongin ng nakangiti. Parang baby. "Pero ang init sa labas, Mr. President. Maawa ka naman samin."

"Sinabi ko bang sa initan kayo mag practice?" Pagtataray ni Zuri.

Napa surrender na lang ang Jongin kahit may panlaban naman siya. Tapos na kasi si Sehun Benedikt at ayan na papalapit na.

Ayan. Dalii.

"Hi bub." Sabay ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.

Pogi. Flex ka ulit sir?

"Hi." Oo napogian talaga si Zuri. Oo, gustong lumuwa nung mata niya at matulala na lang sa kapogiang taglay pero nabahing ulit siya. This time sa harap mismo ni Sehun.

"Ang baho mo daw Benedikt!" Sigaw ni Jongin. Tawang-tawa.

Tinapon ni Sehun sakanya ang bolang hawak.

"Sorry." Sabi ni Zuri.

"You caught a cold?"

"Medyo."

"You took medicine na?"

"Yup. Kanina after breakfast."

Nag bend down si Sehun sa gym bag niya. Grabbed a towel, a water bottle and his phone. Chineck niya ang oras don.

"Take ka ulit after lunch."

"Oo mamaya. Jacket mo, seb. Thank you." Zuri extended his arm, giving Sehun the jacket.

Tiningnan lang yun ni Sehun habang nagpupunas ng pawis.

"I think you still need it."

"No na. I'm fine. Baka makalimutan ko later ibalik sayo. Thank you."

Sehun drank from his bottle, threw his towel to his bag and the empty water bottle to his teammates na akala mo nanunuod ng drama. Pang asar.

Sehun grabbed the jacket on Zuri's hands. Binukas yun at nilagay sa balikat ni Zuri.

"Arms."

"Hala." Pero pinasok naman yung dalawang braso sa jacket nito.

"Keep yourself warm so your body doesn't have to adjust to temperatures when you go in and out of air-conditioned rooms." Sabi ni Sehun habang binobotones ang letterman jacket niya.

Blush si Zuri. Kasi naman naiisip niya pa lang maglalakad siya with this jacket around campus makikita ng lahat ang surname at jersey number ni Sehun sa likod niya. Iskandal na talaga to. Ang dami daming may gusto sa crush niya kaya.

"Thanks." Yun na lang nasabi. Inah. Recover ka agad, Mr. President. We need your wits intact.

"Baka lumuwa pa sipon mo."

Lahat ng tao nanunuod sakanila napahagalpak ng tawa.

"Puta ka talaga Benedikt. Okay na eh. Kilig na kami."

"Inah. Romcom pala to."

"Gago. Lumuwa. Tangina ka talaga Sehun."

Ang Captain na nabilaukan nananaman binato ng bola si Sehun sa ulo pagkatapos makarecover. "It's lumala gago! Sabi ng wag kang trying hard mag tagalog eh!"

Mangiyak-ngiyak si Dae at si KC sa gilid at the image Sehun formed in their heads. Habang hiyang-hiya naman si Sehun sa kaharap niya na tumatawa din pero nasa ulo niya ang kamay at sinusooth ang parte na natamaan ng bola.

"Okay ka lang?" Tanong ni Zuri.

"Yeah. I'm used to it."

"Haha. Okay. Take a shower na. Alis na kami. Gutom na ako."

"Okay."

Inalis ni Zuri ang kamay sa ulo ni Sehun. Medyo nabasa ng pawis nito kaya pinunas niya sa jersey nito. Haha.

"See you later, Champion." Huling ngiti bago naglakad palayo. Hands on the jacket pocket. "Tara na, chicas. Tama na tawa. Gutom na ako."

Dae and KC straightened up to leave. Nag huling habilin pa si Dae sa kapatid na may kasamang batok at may pa nakaw pang halik si CK bago maglakad paalis si KC.

" _ See you later, Champion. _ Damn, Uzuri. Master teach me your ways." Pangaasar ni Dae na sumukbit sa braso ni Zuri while walking. Acting kilig like siya ang sinabihan nito.

"Anong master? Sainyo ko natutunan yon ni Czenzi."

"Hoy. Di kami ganun."

"Oo nga. Inaway away lang ni KC si CK tapos na inlove na sa kanya."

"Gago. Bat ikaw? Eh lagi mo lang naman pinapagalitan si Minseok hyung."

Shrug lang si Dae.

"Serious ka na? You'll pursue him?"

"Ako ang magpupursue talaga, KC?"

"Walang masama dun, Zuri. If you like him, ikaw na ang gumawa ng paraan to make him yours. Channel that Blair Cornelia Waldorf inside you." Sabi ni Dae.

"True. You're fighting for an Aries here. Make your life easy. We know you both like each other. Wag ka na mag stick to the thought na you'll enjoy the chase as a Taurus kasi we all know wala talagang patience maghintay ang Aries man mo. He said it himself."

"True. Look at me and Minseok Joaquin. I was the one who fought for him kasi I have an assurance naman that he wanted me. I helped him overcome his qualms to pursue me and now we're happy. Eh kayo nga walang problem like ours eh."

Sabay na tiningnan ni KC at Zuri si Dae. To which the latter, raised his brow at them as well.

"Your dad is not that much of a threat Baekhyun Uzuri."

"He's a two-faced Gemini, Jondae Matteo. And he's my dad."

"And what are you? Taurus ka Baekhyun Uzuri Byun. You're a bull. Gamitan mo ng horns mo. And you're his only son."

"Sana all as brave as a Virgo like you."

Napa sigh na lang si Dae. "Bakit kasi Pisces moon ka?"

Natahimik na silang tatlo. Pumasok na sila sa cafeteria.

"Ano gusto niyo kainin?" Tanong ni KC.

"Card ko mga aso kayo. Asan na? Wala akong pera."

"Ayy. Kala ko makakalibre ulit tayo." Dae said.

"Ulol."

Everyone in the cafeteria ay napapatingin sa kanilang tatlo. Who wouldn't diba? They're always center of attention naman talaga. Pero today mas grabe dahil sa jacket na suot ni Zuri. 

And they expected this reaction. 

Kaya silang tatlo walang kiming pumila lang to buy their lunch at bumalik sa table nila minding their own business.

"Approved na project proposals natin next year?"

"Yep. Ako pa ba? Sinong hihindi sakin?" Sagot ni Dae kasi siya ang nagpa approve.

"We need to prepare for the term ender production. Na receive niyo na scripts?"

Sabay na tumango ang dalawa kay KC.

"I need to finish preparing for the basketball finals today. I need to make sure the squad is ready. The court is ready. And also coordinate with the other school's committee to give them info."

"Leave the squad to me." Dae volunteered.

"I'm sure CK will cooperate with the court. Ako bahala." KC said.

"Then I'll call the other school. Thanks chicas."

The two shrugged. It's their job anyway.

Mas natuon ang pansin sa kanila ng mga chismosa chismoso sa cafeteria when Sehun and CK entered the scene. Freshly showered and reeks of godliness.

"Ginagawa niyo dito?" Tanong ni Dae.

"Bawal ba kami dito?" Tanong pabalik ni CK.

"Tapos na practice niyo?" KC asked.

"Yep." Naupo si CK sa tabi ni KC and got his tray of food at inusog sa kanya. Hinimay nito ang manok na ulam ng boyfriend bago binalik. Saka ninakaw ang pineapple na panghimagas sana ni KC.

Yun lang ang ginawa niya kasi subukan niya lang subuuan si KC baka nasuntok na siya nito. Gusto ni KC na binebaby siya pero in a subtle way lang. Kung hanggang langit ang pride ng Aries, nasa gate ni san pedro ang pride ng Capricorn.

"What's your lunch?" Tanong ni Sehun kay Zuri.

He sat sideways. Kung baga kinakabayuan niya yung bench habang nakaharap sa crush niya. Haha.

"Vongole pasta. You like?"

Sehun nods kaya naman Zuri twirled some with his fork and offered to Sehun who ate it naman with gusto.

"Gusto mo pala. Edi buy one for yourself oi." Sita ni CK.

"Wag kang cockblock. Pagbigyan mo na. Dinagdagan mo na nga ng 50 ang drills kasi nalate ng 5 minutes eh." Sabi ni KC.

Kaya naman nakatanggap si CK ng masamang tingin galing kay Zuri na nagpangiti naman kay Sehun.

"What? He was late. Nasa rules yon."

"Laki nanaman ng mata mo Park. Chill." Dae said na natatawa.

Sinubuan ulit ni Zuri ang bata sa tabi niya na may request pang samahan niya daw nung oyster na dalawa.

Yes girl. May childish streak din po ang mga Aries. Their inner soft side. And they show this side of themselves to people lang na they're comfortable with.

So Sehun and Zuri shared the pasta. Nag order pa sila ng isa kasi gutom pa sila. Urat na urat si Dae sa mga nasa harap niya kaya when the two ordered their second plate, he excused himself na at marami pa daw siyang gagawin.

KC and CK din left when KC finished his meal. Hahatid na daw ni CK sa class.

"Takaw mo, seb."

"I was running late a while ago. I just had two boiled eggs for breakfast."

"Bat ka na late?"

Si Zuri ang tagasubo.

"I finished a portrait of you. Can't sleep last night eh. I was too elated to sleep."

"Baliw. You knew maaga ka today diba? I said tulog ka na. Ikaw pa nga nagpaalam una."

"Yeah. Pero I can't control my antok naman. I tried but until 12 I'm still awake thinking about what happened yesterday. So I decided to draw a portrait of you na lang to pass my time."

Kinilig naman ang Uzuri. Napailing-iling na lang siya at sinubuan si Sehun ng last bite nung pasta.

"Sleep ka ulit sa council office?" Tanong ni Zuri.

Sehun opened the bottle water on Zuri's tray and gave it to him. "Too pumped up pa from practice to sleep. I'll go with you though. I don't have a class until later."

"Okay. What time class mo?" He gave Sehun the water bottle na inubos naman ni Sehun.

"3-6pm. You? You have class today?"

"Yep. Later. Hanggang 7. Wait mo ako?" Brave.

"Sure. I'll take you home."

"San ka naman pupunta sa 1 hour na maghihintay ka?"

"Library, I guess."

Poging pumupunta ng library. Mama. :'( Pogi talaga.

"Okii. Tara na."

Sehun was the one who cleaned up the tray and threw their trash.

Hinabol niya na lang si Zuri na naglalakad ng mabagal palabas habang busy sa phone nito. He held the smaller's shoulders at ginayak pagilid.

"Eyes on where you're going, bub."

"Sorry." Looking up to Sehun but pasaway pa din, gave his attention to his phone again. Kaya alalay na lang si Sehun sa dinadaanan niya. He knows naman na busy naman talaga ang president nila.

"Let's go to your building muna, seb. I need to check on something with your college society president for your upcoming college week."

"Even that, you're the one handling it?"

"Not handle naman. Just to oversee."

"Ah. But my building is quite far. The other end pa ng campus. You okay to walk?"

"My driver's just outside."

"Sayang gas, bub."

"For convenience, seb. Masakit sa paa maglakad ng malayo."

"I'll carry you."

"Gago. Haha."

"I'm not kidding."

"It's fine, seb. Car na lang tayo to save time na din."

"More time to spend with me though."

Natawa si Zuri. "You'll be with me naman in the car ah."

"Yes but diba may driver ka?"

"You want to be alone with me?"

"I want to be like this with you."

Sabay hawak ng kamay dragging Zuri away from the parking area to the path walk na may shade going to the direction of his building.

Ano pa magagawa ni Zuri right? Haha.

"Kulit mo no?" Zuri said, squeezing Sehun's hand.

Sehun shrugged.

"You know kung makita tayong ganito nila KC masasabunutan ako. Sasabihin nila ang harot harot ko."

"What's harot harot?"

Di nila pinapansin ang mga nadadaann nilang students na naka tigalgal at the sight of them holding hands.

"Haha. Nakakatuwa accent mo talaga."

"Tsk."

"I don't know how to explain harot. How about landi. Alam mo ba ang salitang landi?"

"Like flirty right?"

"Hmm. Yes pero mild lang ang flirty as description pero pwede na din."

"Ah. So they'll grab your hair if they see you like this with me?"

"Yeah. Kasi too fast daw."

"Is this too fast for you?"

"Medyo?" Zuri is very truthful. "I want my man to chase me kasi before they get something from me."

"Am I getting something from you?" Tinaas ni Sehun ang mga kamay na magkahawak nila. "This is give and take, bub."

Natawa naman si Zuri. Wow. That wit. "I'm hopeless."

"Why?"

"I really like you." Too honest.

Sehun slipped down from the path walk at tamang-tama naman may dumaang sasakyan who loudly beeped his horn thinking na patawid sila, kaya naman Zuri with all his strength pulled Sehun to him.

"Gago." Zuri said.

"Fuck. Don't say that out of the blue, bub. I almost died," Sehun straightened up.

"Kasalanan ko yun?"

"Nabigla mo ako eh."

Straight ng tagalog kaya napatingin si Zuri straight to his eyes. Tinaasan niya pa ng kilay.

Sehun sighed. Raised a hand to touch Zuri's raised brow and straightened his frown.

"My heart raced. My knees trembled. It's your fault."

Tangina ka Uzuri Byun. Ang ganda mo talaga.

"Tara na nga. I have a lot to finish pa today." He grabbed Sehun's hand and squeezed.

Change topic siya. Di na siya brave. Haha. Kinilig eh.

Naglakad sila like that to the arki building. Magkahawak ang kamay. Walang pake sa mga nakakakita. Wala peaceful lang. Salita lang ng salita si Zuri about his plans for the next school year. Sa play nila. Sa inaabangang basketball game of the season.

[ chicas ]

13:43 Saturday

K:  _ sent a photo _

K: what is the meaning of this?!

K: sumagot ka BUB

J: ang lantod baekhyun uzuri

J: bat may pa holding hands ha?

K: BAEKHYUN

B: g na g KC

B: sabi niyo pursue ko diba

J: ang bilis mong aso ka

B: learned from the best bitch

K: inah

K: maghinay hinay ka

B: i know i know

B: chill

J: sabihan mo yan na kami ang magtutuos kung sasaktan ka niya ah

B: advance mo mag isip

B: wala pa nga

K: anong wala pa nga eh magkaholding hands na kayo

B: at dahil ang ingay niyo bumitaw ako sa holding hands

B: kaya tumahimik na kayo

B: bye

K:...

J:...

"Told you they'll react."

Natawa na lang si Sehun when Zuri let him read their conversation. He failed to understand some words but he got the gist of it. Zuri has good friends.

Sinamahan lang ni Sehun si Zuri around the campus as he does his business with different people. It became a regular occurrence na may mapapatulala muna sakanilang dalawa bago kausapin si Zuri or before they go about their businesses.

Before they separate kasi may pasok na si Sehun, dumaan muna sila sa cafeteria and bought a bottle of water saka hinatid ni Sehun si Zuri sa office nito with a promise na susunduin siya nito later from his class.

Past 7 na lumabas si Zuri sa class niya. Napatagal kasi nag moot court pa sila in class. Legal Management student kasi ang ating Baekhyun Uzuri Byun. Kaya malaking tanong talaga ng general public kung san siya nakakakuha ng time to balance everything.

Top secret. May Capricorn at Virgo kasi siyang friends. Haha. His secret to success.

Paglabas niya ng classroom halatang drain na siya pero sa mata ni Sehun blooming pa rin.

Sehun stood at the opposite wall with two cups of coffee in his hand and a paper bag with food.

The students who saw the basketball player tried to catch his attention. Mga papansin. Assuming nandun para sakanila. Sana all kasi kasing ganda ni Uzuri Byun whose name literally means beautiful in Swahili. Ganyan siya kaganda, in mind, heart, body and soul at pati pangalan.

When Sehun saw Zuri coming out of the room he straightened up and kept his phone in his pocket at nilapitan ito.

He looks so small in his jacket.

"Bub." He caught his attention. Kinuha nito ang bag na saklay ni Zuri with his laptop and cases inside and gave him the coffee and food in exchange.

"Hi. Kanina ka pa?"

"Kinda. Your prof took his time."

"Yeah. Moot court kami eh. I won my case."

Sehun smiled and met Zuri's proud eyes with his own and ruffled his hair. "You're Baekhyun Uzuri Byun. I don't think you know the word lose."

"Baliw." Zuri smiled at that. "What's this?"

"Just a salad. I thought you might be hungry after class."

"Yes. Thank you. At sa kape."

Sehun just nodded and grabbed his hand. Adik din siya sa world's most beautiful hands. Puta lahat na lang maganda sayo Uzuri.

"Kumain ka na, seb?" Tanong ni Zuri when they settled on Sehun's car. Alam na. Si Sehun ang nagkabit ng seatbelt nito para di na makalimutan.

"Not yet." Sehun started to drive.

"Let's share this salad then."

Habang nag dadrive si Sehun sinusubuan siya ni Zuri while the latter kwento lang kwento habang kumakain din. 

Pag dating nila sa harap ng bahay ni Zuri sa Forbes wala munang bumaba pero tinanggal na ni Zuri ang seatbelt niya.

"Thank you. Papalabhan ko muna ang jacket mo before I return it to you."

"Okay. Are you fine now?"

"Yup. Congestion free." Zuri tapped his nose cutely.

Sehun can't help but reach out to pinch it.

"Aww. Seb!" Whine ni Zuri with punod na tone kaya natawa si Sehun.

"I unlocked this tonight."

"What? Pinching my nose?" Zuri rubbed it when Sehun let go.

Sehun nods.

Zuri huffs.

"I'll go now. Para maka uwi ka na din. Mag iingat ka okay?"

Sehun nods.

But before Zuri opened his door, Sehun grabbed his hand and let him stay.

"I have a question."

Zuri perked up. "Shoot."

"I wasn't prying because you showed it to me. I just want to ask, what do you mean by pursuing me?"

Zuri blinked on his seat, at the hand Sehun was holding him with, on Sehun's questioning eyes, on Sehun's truthful curiosity that came from his mouth.

Zuri sighed.

"I like you. Are you willing to be mine?

Sehun smiled.

"I thought the stars were against us."

"Fuck the stars, right?"

"Yeah. Fuck the stars."

They belong to each other from here on out.

*•~


	3. Ikatlong Tagpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planet naman daw ang kalaban sabi ni Seb

_ Mercury Retrograde. _ It's a planetary sensation that destroys us all. One way or another each sign is affected by the bad luck it brings. Ito yung panahon na we doubt everything happening around us.

Chaos.

Sa utak.

Sa puso.

And in everything we do.

Zuri knows the setbacks of his decisions once he makes them at these times. The last retrograde this year is in Scorpio and starts 31st October to 20th November. 20 days of doubts clouding his mind. Uncertainty swallowing him whole. Confusion is expected. And him being questioned by two crazy concerned dogs at his side is most likely to happen.

"You did what now?"

"Baekhyun Uzuri anong ginawa mo?"

"He set himself up for a heartbreak. That's what he did Jongdae Matteo." Gagalit si KC.

"Nag-iisip ka ba? Ginamitan mo ba ng utak ang naging desisyon mo?!"

"It was an in the moment kind of thing okay?!" 

Yun lang ang defense ni Zuri. 

Kaya naman when he looked at his two best friends, nakita niya ang hard, cold eyes ng mga ito. Wala talagang patawad mga Capricorn at Virgo pag na disappoint mo sila. KC and Dae are those people na tugmang-tugma ang personality sa mga sun signs nila.

"I told you to think your decisions through. Lalo na sa budding love life mo na to. It's new to you. And Uzuri, this is too fast for you. IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO DAYS FOR GOODNESS SAKE."

“Weren’t you the ones who told me to pursue him? Make him mine?!” Zuri huffed.

“BUT NOT THIS FAST!” Sabay na sabi nung dalawa.

“You’re just getting comfortable with each other. Do you even know each other that well to move to this stage bigla? Wala ka pang alam tungkol sa boyfriend mo, Uzuri. Except he likes you and wants you.” Sampal na sampal ng truths. Ouch Czenzi.

"I know, Kyungsoo Czenzi. Can you calm down and just help me get through it na lang?!"

"This is really chaos in the making, Zuri. Why did it have to be your love life that's to be affected by the last retrograde of the year?" Napa sigh na lang ng deep si Dae and sat beside Zuri na nakabalot sa kumot nito.

It's Sunday morning and the chicas decided to have a staycation at one of the hotels owned by Zuri's father. After last night's events, a moment Zuri can never and will never replace, he was sleep deprived and needed some time alone with friends. So he called the two first thing in the morning to tell them everything.

"So what now?" KC huffs and sits on Zuri's other side.

"Papanindigan niya ang naging desisyon niya. That's what." Dae answered for him.

"He has doubts, Jongdae Matteo."

"Hindi naman mawawala yun, Czenzi. We always have doubts bago tayo pumasok sa isang relationship. But Zuri already made a decision and I don't think it's wise to even try to take it back kasi Sehun already had his say to it. He agreed." Dae looked at Zuri for confirmation.

Zuri nods.

"What will your father say?" KC asked.

"Let's not care about that muna. I'm telling you he's not that much of a threat."

"Dae, tatay niya yun."

"Kaya nga. Father niya yun. Whatever happens bottomline is we all know how Uncle's mind works. Number 1 priority niya si Zuri. Hindi siya tututol sa kasal."

Parehas na tenga ang napingot kay Jongdae Matteo.

"Anong kasal?!"

"Hoy!!"

"Hahaha. Kasi alam nating tututol siya sa ngayon kasi di ka pa 33."

"33 amp. Lampas ka na sa kalendaryo saka ka pa lang pwede lumandi. Feeling ba ni Uncle late bloomer ka tulad niya?"

"He has issues dahil kay mama. Protective lang yun."

"So paano na yan? Boyfriend mo na?" Tanong ni Dae.

"I guess. Fuck the stars daw eh."

"Wag niyong idamay ang stars."

"Nasaan siya today? Why he let you be alone? Diba dapat di kayo mapaghiwalay niyan ngayong bago pa lang kayo?"

At that Zuri glared at KC.

"What?! Parehas lang tayo dito priority after basketball." Sabi ni KC sabay irap.

Tawang-tawa si Dae kaya siya ang nakatanggap ng masamang tingin galing sa dalawa.

"Been there done that, chicas. Tapos na ako diyan. First priority na ako ngayon. Minseok Joaquin learned his lesson."

Tinapunan siya ng unan ng dalawa.

Buong maghapon lang sila daldalan ng daldalan hanggang sa sinundo ng kanya-kanyang mga jowa si Dae at si KC.

Si CK nakichismis pa kasi tikom daw ang bibig ni Sehun pero mukhang inspired na inspired sa practice nila kanina. Walang kapos sa mga tira.

Zuri decided to stay there na lang hanggang bukas. Di pa siya tapos sa alone time niya. This time with self naman.

[ champion 💕 ]

22:56 Sunday

S: hi bub

S: just finished with my platos

S:  _ sent a photo _

B: platos haha

B:  _ sent a photo _

B: studying my cases for tomorrow

S: cute that bub

S: where u at?

B: still at the hotel

S: not yet finished with alone time??

S: Are your friends still with you?

B: no sinundo na sila kanina

B: kumain ka na seb?

S:just about to scavenge some sa ref

B: Why only now? it's almost 11

S: i slept after prac

S: then finished my homework

B: may food ka pa ba dyan besides leftovers??

S: I have but i still have to cook

S: no time

B: drive ka na lang papunta dito

B: kain tayo

S: i'm in my pajamas na bub

B: so am i po

B: dali na

B: para di leftovers kakainin mo

S: ok

S: 10 mins

B: ingat ka

S: 💕

Pucha.

Nagsuot lang ng hoodie si Zuri on top of his plaid pajamas. Wore his glasses at nag flip flops lang. Slim ng paa. Sana all.

Tumawag siya sa restaurant ng hotel nila at nag pa luto ng pagkain. Saka niya tinext si Sehun na nasa 18th floor siya sa may veranda ng restaurant.

S: on my way up

S: stay inside bub

S: you might catch a cold again

Napangiti si Zuri saka tumayo at pumasok na para salubungin ang Seb niya.

Naghintay siya sa may elevator and true to his words Sehun was there pag bukas nito sporting his top to toe LV sleepwear ensemble.

Yung totoo. Matutulog o mag magmomodel tayo, seb?

Zuri didn't know how to properly greet his "boyfriend" but Sehun did it for him when the latter pinched his nose.

"Why do you stay out when you know you catch a cold easily? Pasaway, bub."

"Aray, seb naman. Ganda ng stars tonight eh." Zuri says rubbing his nose.

The way they held hands naturally happened as Zuri directed them to their table. It was a spot beside the floor to ceiling window overlooking the city lights below.

"You could've sat here na lang. You can see them here oh." Sabay turo sa sky.

"Mas bright sa labas eh."

Napa sigh na lang si Sehun.

"How was your day, seb?"

He shrugged. "Good. I did well in practice, got some rest and finished my plates." Nag lagay siya ng salad sa salad plate saka inumang kay Zuri. "You made it better though."

"I would hope so. That'll be my purpose from now on."

Sehun chuckles and nods. "You? How was your day?"

"Chill lang. Dinaldal ako ng dinaldal ni Dae at ni KC."

"Captain fetched KC? He excused himself after our three-point drills eh. Mari said, " he air quotes. "Excited na magsuso."

Nabilaukan si Uzuri. "Ano ba yang tinituro sayo ni Jongin."

"Why? Haha." Inabutan siya ng tubig ni Sehun.

"Hindi mo alam kung ano ang suso?"

Umiling si Sehun.

"Gawin ko sayo?" Zuri asked may pag taas pa ng kilay.

"What?"

"Suck your nipples."

Si Sehun this time ang umubo ng umubo. Tawa lang si Zuri na tumayo at inalalayan si Sehun na uminom ng tubig at hinagod ang likod nito.

Sehun glared when he settled down.

"Sorry. Oo na di na bibiglain ulit. Haha."

Naupo na si Zuri ulit.

"To answer your question, yep. Sinundo ng maaga si KC. Punta daw kasi silang vet kasi may sipon si Ink. Di mapalagay ang papa."

"Ah." Tapos nag patuloy sa pagkain. Gutom na gutom siya.

Pinaghihimay siya ni Zuri ng hipon. Di na din kasi siya kumakain ng madami kasi pa tulog na siya at kumain na din siya kanina.

"I have a question, seb."

Sehun looked up from his food with questioning eyes asking him to shoot.

"Wait medyo serious kasi." Kumuha siya ng hipon ulit at nagsimulang balatan yun.

"What?" Sehun picked up the shrimp saka pinunasan ang kamay ni Zuri. "Ask away, bub."

"Ano… kasi," Zuri started looking at his hand na pinupunasan carefully ni Sehun. "I want to know if we're doing this seriously or parang casual lang kasi diba parang crush lang naman tayo. Medyo mababaw lang. I just want you to clarify kasi you know Mercury retrograde ngayon, lahat ng napapagdesisyonan natin ay may kaakibat na consequence. And mostly bad yun. Ayaw ko lang…"

"So even the planets we need to fight against?" Sehun cut him off.

Natahimik si Zuri saka dahan-dahang piniglas ang kamay niya. "I just don't want uncertainties, Sehun."

Sana all ganito ka brave para di masaktan pag umasa.

"I'm not playing. Are you?" Sehun said, casually lang. "I said na I like you diba? It's not a simple crush, bub. I know you said that you want to be chased and this is too fast for you. But let's make a compromise. Because I said we're give and take, right? I don't like waiting. So be mine. Let me stake my claim. And I'll romance you in any pace you set however you like."

Puta.

"Di rin naman ako naglalaro. Okay, sige. We'll do it like that. Pero I'm telling you na now pa lang, my dad is not easy to deal with so we have to brace ourselves kasi when I tell him, he won't stop at nothing to break this apart."

Ano Sehun? G ka pa? Sabi kasi si Dae sa kanya test niya how deep or babaw this ugnayan daw ba. Mahilig sa drama si Dae. Hayaan niyo na.

_ ``If he can't face your father, then ano pang sense right? You need to know kung ipaglalaban ka ba. Kung jojowa ka na rin naman bago ka mag 33, mag jowa ka na ng taong kaya kang ipaglaban hanggang 33 ka na."  _

Make sense ba? Why stay and be with someone na hindi rin naman mag sestay for you? Diba? Diba?

"Then let's tell him together. I'll tell my Dad to fly down so we have a fairground. They can battle it out."

"Okay."

Pasado ka, seb. Over 100. Ikaw na.

"What time class mo tomorrow?"

"Evening. 6-9pm. Practice morning though. You?"

"3-6pm eh. Pero you know how busy I am. Haha. I have a meeting all morning."

"We'll practice at CK's since you said you'll have the court cleaned up in the coming days."

"Oh. Ayaw niyo sa open court. May bubong naman yun ah."

"Yes. But it's still hot. And too exposed. CK said makakalit daw si KC if anyone sees him pawisan outside."

"Haha. Magagalit kasi, seb."

"Sounds the same naman ah."

"Ewan ko sayo."

Nag kwentuhan lang sila until they finished the food. Actually mabilis lang yon pero past midnight na sila natapos kasi siyempre yiiie.

Sehun insisted that he'll drive home kahit nag offer naman si Zuri to give him the room next to him. Siyempre not on the same room pa oi. Baka masabunutan na talaga siya nung dalawa.

Baka bukas na lang. Haha.

After they promise to see each other tomorrow, naghiwalay sila sa araw na yun with smiles on their faces at pabaong unang halik sa noo ni Sehun kay Zuri.

"Don't think too much, okay? It's only been two days. For sure, I'll stay longer than that. I'll see you later. Goodnight, bub."

Goodnight po.

Tingin sa langit.

Ang ganda ng stars.

/  _ the next day  _ /

Medyo kalat na sa school nila na may something between the rising basketball ace and the council president. Wala pang confirmation na may something nga pero ramdam ng buong school na para bang may nag shift sa mundo nila when the news spread.

So pano na? Wala nanaman silang laban? Taken na nga ang captain, may secret lover daw si Jongin, and now Sehun. Sad. 

Oo malungkot ang buong campus. Lalo na yung mga nakakita sa kanilang holding-hands kahapon.

Kaya naman pag baba pa lang ni Zuri ng kotse, naramdaman niya agad yung titig ng people. Oo sanay na siya sa titig, pero iba ang mga titig ngayon. Parang may talim.

[ chicas ]

8:34 Monday

J: BAEKHYUN UZURI

J: ASAN KA NA?!

J: LAMPAS NG 8:30

J: KUKURUTIN KITA

K: bilis na zuri

K: late ka nanaman

B: sandali 5 minutes pa lang naman

B: oa ka jongdae matteo

J: BILIS NA MAHIYA KA SA MGA KA MEETING MO

Ayaw ng Virgo sa mga late. Unless sila yon. Pero madalang lang mangyari na late sila unless sinadyang magpa late. Time is gold daw.

Takbo lakad ang gawa ni Zuri papunta sa council office. May meeting sila ngayon para sa term-ender nila.

[ champion 💕 ]

8:37 Monday

S: school ka na?

B: yep kararating lang

B: late na ako ><

S: don't run

S: you might fall

B: sayo? haha

S: i'm not there to physically catch you

S: so please be careful

S: but yes fall for me

S: i'll be waiting

B: baliw

B: you're at CK's na?

S: not yet

S: i'm late also haha

B: hoy bilisan mo na

B: dadagdagan nanaman drills mo niyan

S: i'm still waiting for Mari

S: he'll fetch me

S: coding ako eh

B: aaah okay magiingat po

S: yes bub

"Baekhyun Uzuri, tumingin ka nga sa dinadaanan mo!" Ayan na si Dae, nakarating na pala siya.

B: council office na ako

B: enjoy practice seb 💕

S: yes bub

S: hope your meetings go well

"BAEKHYUN UZURI!"

"Oo na. Eto na. Sorry na. Atat ka Jongdae Matteo. Nandiyan na ba lahat sa loob?"

"Wala pa speaker of the house." Si KC ang sumagot.

"Mag ayos ka na ng agenda mo. Mamaya ka na lumandi." Tinulak siya ni Dae papasok.

Buong umaga nasa loob lang sila ng council meeting room. Ang daming ganap. Natapos ang meeting nila saktong lunch. 

Lahat ng agenda natapos. Lahat ng dapat pag usapan napag usapan. Siyempre pinagtulungan ba naman ng tatlong earth signs. Pinaka ayaw ni KC pag may natitirang gawain. Pinaka ayaw ni Zuri na may hindi complete na details or hindi niya makuha lahat ng kailangan niya. At pinaka ayaw naman ni Dae na may follow up pa. Kaya lahat ng council members drain na drain after ng meeting.

"Saan tayo lunch?"

"I have a class. Fast food na lang tayo."

"Okay."

"Delivery for President Baekhyun Byun po?" Biglang may sumulpot.

"Ay. Pucha. Nakakabigla ka naman bata." Si Dae yun.

"Sorry po." Napakamot ng batok. May ID so student din.  _ Mark Lee _ . Ayan cameo ka diyan.

"Ano yan?" Tanong ni KC.

"Delivery po for President Baekhyun Byun po?" Inulit niya lang.

"Sinabi mo nga. Ano nga yan?"

"Ah. Lunch daw po ng student council. Napag utusan lang po."

"Sino naman nag utos sayo? Bayad na ba yan?"

"Ah. Tingnan niyo na lang po yung note. Una na po ako. Enjoy niyo po sana. Have a great day po. Ngiti po kayo." Sabay takbo paalis. Madadapa pa. Natakot siya sa taray ni KC pero ang ganda talaga. Swerte ni Captain. Happy Birthday sa kanya.

"Weird naman nun. Kanino galing Zuri?"

_ Hope your meetings went well. _

_ Eat your lunch. _

_ I'll see you later. _

  * _your champion :)_



Ngumiti lang si Zuri.

"Tara let's eat."

Nag taasan ang kilay pero sumunod na lang din ang dalawa. Silang tatlo na lang kasi umalis na din yung iba.

"Wow. May pa alay. Ang dami ah." Dae said.

Salad. Tatlong flavor ng chicken. At side dishes.

"Ano meron?" Tanong ni KC habang tinutulungan si Zuri ayusin ang lamesa.

"Ewan. Message ko mamaya. Kain na lang tayo. Hangry na ako."

Atat siya itext pero no. Pa habol muna. Taurus siya. Ganda pa.

At dahil gutom at galit na daw siya, kumain na sila agad. Wala ng seremonyas pa. Bawal kausapin ang Taurus kung gutom kaya pinasubo muna nila ng ilan bago chikahin ulit.

"Nanliligaw ba kaya may pa alay?" Si Dae ang nauna.

"Parang like that."

"Arte. Itapon ko sayo tong buto ng manok." KC threatened.

"Bakit? Haha."

"Official na to? Masyado mo namang minabilis talaga, aso ka." Tanong ni Dae. 

Sa mga di gets yung tawagan nilang aso, ayaw kasi nila ng bitch kasi parang sampal na sampal sa mukha. Kaya aso na lang, at least di halata. Haha. So kung ita-translate para kay Sehun na di marunong mag tagalog ang sinabi ni Dae ano siya _, You went too fast, you bitch_. Hahahaha.

"Compromise daw eh. He'll stake his claim kasi yun ang gusto niya tapos he'll chase me kasi yun ang gusto ko. Ligaw na rin yun diba?"

"Aba ang haba ng buhok mo, bruha ka. Ganda?"

"KC, aminin na natin. Tayo tayo lang naman. Ako talaga pinaka maganda sa ating tatlo." Sabi ni Zuri kaya natamaan siya ng dalawang buto ng manok. "Ew."

Taurus are really confident in their own skin. Kasi nga if you believe na maganda ka, maganda ka talaga. It all starts within. Oh chour. Haha

"Hatid niyo ko sa class ko." Nag aya na si Dae.

"Ang layo ng building mo, gaga."

"Med building lang eh. Sige na. Tara. Pababain niyo na yang kinain niyo. Kaya kayo may tiyan eh. Upo kayo ng upo."

"Keagan likes my tiyan. How dare you."

"Eh yung sayo?" Tapos nag tanong kay Zuri.

"I don't care. It's my body. Nakakapagod mag lakad, Dae." Hindi magbabago ang isang Taurus para sa iba. :)

"Dami namang rason eh. Tara na."

Wala ng nagawa ang dalawa at sumunod na lang.

"Mag bibirthday na si CK ah. May plano ka na?" Sabay na sumukbit sa mga braso ni KC ang dalawa.

"Clingy niyo."

"Mahal mo kami."

"Wala pa akong plano. Di ko nanaman alam gagawin ko. I mean, what do you even give someone who can just have everything he wants in just a snap?"

"Regaluhan mo na nga lang ng picture mo. Tulad nung regalo ko kay Dae nung pasko nung 2013. Tingnan mo nasa wallet pa rin ni Jongdae Matteo. Treasured na treasured niya."

"Gaga. Papatayin mo ako pag mawala ko diba?"

"I'll think about that kung wala na akong choice."

"To make it more appealing, how about a boudoir photoshoot, KC?" Zuri suggested.

"Wild. Haha"

"Gago. Ayoko."

"Dali na. Wala kang maisip diba? Exciting yun. Let's do it together, chica. Ako photographer mo."

Pinitik ni KC ang noo ni Zuri. "Hindi porket Scorpio season ngayon, idadamay mo ako sa kahalayan ng utak mo. Tigilan mo ako."

"Hoy. Lahat naman tayo affected ng season ah. And pa Sagittarius season na, KC. Siguro naman nabubuhay na ang adventurous blood mo diyan."

"Bat mo naisip yan, Uzuri? Kay KC mo pa talaga sinuggest. Hahaha."

"Wala lang. Hello. College boys na tayo. Pa graduate na. Let's do something na hindi pa natin nagagawa and hindi na magagawa ever sa adulting world kasi mawawalan na tayo ng time."

"Dami mong alam."

"Sige na kasi, KC. For sure naman CK will like the outcome eh."

"Pag-iisipan ko. Inah."

"Yey. Shopping tayo sa weekend ng mga isusuot mo."

"Sabi ko pag-iisipan ko, Uzuri."

"Dae, search ka nga mga nice na store. We'll visit sa weekend. Excited na ako."

Kinurot ni KC ang nipple tuloy.

"Aray KC!! Bitaw!! Hahaha." Masakit pero nakiliti siya. Harot.

Tapos may naramdaman na lang siyang mga kamay na binuhat siya palayo kay KC at the same time a kiss was planted on the side of his temple and on his cheek.

"See you later before your class." Bulong nito. "Jongin Mari, tirahin mo ako." Sabay sigaw.

Napa blink blink si Zuri.

"What just happened?" KC asked.

"Ano daw?" Tawang-tawa si Jongdae Matteo sa narinig.

Sabay sabay silang tatlo napatingin sa likod ni Sehun na tumatakbo, catching up to Jongin na kumakain ng pancit canton habang naglalakad.

Jongin Mari looked mortified at what Sehun just shouted in the hallway kaya naman ng nakarating sa harap niya, sinipa niya sa binti saka pinagmumura ito.

"Puta Sehun Benedikt. Anong tirahin?! Puta ka talaga. Sabing wag kang magtatagalog eh. Tangina ka. Wag kang lalapit sakin. Hayup ka. Tirahan kasi yun. Gago ka. Bumili ka ng sarili mo canton."

Di naman nakikinig si Sehun at inagaw na lang ang canton ni Jongin. "Shelemet, Mari." Sabi niya sabay takbo na mas ikinagalit ni Jongin kaya naman naghabulan sila hanggang maging out of sight na sila sa tatlong chicas.

"Did he just lift up the 70kg out of you?"

"Fuck you, KC. I'm not 70kg."

"Okay. 71kg."

"KC!"

Tawa lang ng tawa si Dae.

"How Aries can that Sehun get?" Dae asked.

"Kinilig pwet mo no?" KC said, kinurot ulit si Zuri.

"Aray. KC kasi."

"Harot harot mo."

"Mana lang sa inyo no."

"Nanay mo ba kami para pag manahan mo?"

"Oi. Offensive. Gago KC." Tudyo ni Dae sa di mapigil na bunganga ng friend. Kasi nga diba may iba na mama ni Zuri. Medyo malandi si mama sad. :(

"Tsk." KC pulled Zuri to him with his arms around Zuri's neck saka pinat ang ulo na parang nangaamo ng aso. "Di ko sadya."

Yumakap na lang sa bewang si Zuri. Naglakad sila ng ganon.

Sanay naman na lahat sa kanila. Wala din silang care about what others will say.

[ seb 💕 ]

13:32 Monday

S: Why are you clinging to KC like that?

S: u ok?

Zuri did not mind his phone kasi busy siya.

"I'll forgive you kung papayag ka sa suggestion ko."

Napa ikot ng mata si KC. "Fine. Oo na."

Soft hearted talaga ang mga Capricorn pag dating sa friends nila.

Nag apir si Dae at si Zuri.

"Shet. I'm excited."

"Rent tayo studio?"

"I have a much better idea. Kick out CK out of his condo and we'll do it there." Napangiti ng mala demonyo si Zuri.

"Haha. Wild na wild utak, Uzuri. Napaghahalataang tagtuyot ka eh."

"Gago."

He checked his phone.

[ seb 💕 ]

S: heyy

S: notice me bubba

S: ganda

S: schön ( _ beautiful _ )

S: Beachte mich, wunderschön. ( _ notice me, beautiful _ )

S: Ich möchte deine Aufmerksamkeit. ( _ i want your attention _ )

S: Bitte. ( _ please _ )

S: Bitte. ( _ please _ )

S: Bitte. ( _ please _ )

B: minumura mo ba ako?

S: BUB

B: hi

B: bakit?

B: ano pinagsasabi mo?

S: u google translate haha

B: Why are you at school na?

B: akala ko you have practice?

S: morning drills lang po

S: CK said we can't over do it

S: I still have to make you hold that mvp trophy

S: especially the championship trophy

S: have to condition myself properly

B: haha daming sinabi seb

B: thank you for lunch, my champion 💕

S: you finished everything?

B: that was too much for me oi baliw

B: i'll eat the rest while i work

B: thank you din daw sabi nila KC

S: you're welcome

S: where are you headed?

B: hatid Dae to his building then go back to my office

S: okay

S: i'll see you there

B: sige po

True to his word, pagkahatid nila Zuri kay Dae sa building nito, naglakad siya pabalik sa building ng office niya. Naghiwalay na din sila ni KC at pupuntahan daw nito si CK. Miss na daw kasi siya.

The confirmation the school was looking for, waiting for, or maybe dreading for, came when they saw their president walk into the arms of the rising basketball ace and the latter planted a chaste kiss on his forehead.

This one solidified their assumptions even more now kasi naman diba may nakakita din naman ng halik kanina. Although sa gilid ng noo yun at sa pisngi at pwede pa ring iassume na friendly gesture yun, pero with this second time around hindi na masasabi na as a friend lang.

"You're red. You walked without shade?" Sehun asked, wiping Zuri's hairline lined with sweat.

"It's noon. Walang shade. Tirik ang araw in all angles." 

"Tsk. You turn your back. I'll wipe your sweat before you go in to your subzero office." Sehun said habang kumukuha ito ng towel sa bag nito.

"Haha. Okay. Thanks, Seb."

Zuri just let Sehun do what he wants as he focus his eyes on his phone. Pero ramdam niya yung pagpasok ng kamay ni Sehun in his shirt at pagpunas nito sa buong likod niya.

"Done. Let's get inside. Everyone's staring." 

"That everyone is going to be my enemy number 1 against you."

"Don't worry. You're my number 1." Sabay halik ulit sa noo. 

Yep. Clingy. 

And Uzuri likes it very much.

*•~


	4. Ikaapat na Tagpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KCCK pasilip :')
> 
> Final Answer, seb?

“Where’s Keagan, Jongin?”

“Clinic. He was rushed there.” Jongin answered.

Kyungsoo Czenzi is out for blood at the moment. He received a message from CK sugarcoating what happened to him para di mag alala ang boyfriend but KC won’t have it.

[ mamaw ]

12:27 PM

C: babyy

C: i hope you ate your lunch na

C: miss na kita

C: but i don’t think i can drive you home today :(

K: why?

K: tired from practice?

C: no po

C: just

C: masakit paa ko babyy :(

K: hindi ba always masakit?

K: you always complain about it after practice

C: :(

C: sprained it today po

K: you’ve got to be kidding me...

K: WHAT?!

K: WHERE ARE YOU?!

C: don’t be agit please

C: i’m okayy

K: NO

K: WHERE ARE YOU CHANYEOL KEAGAN?!

C: babyyyy

C: calm down okay? I’m fine

C: finish mo muna class mo

K: i hate you

C: Kyungsoo.

KC rushed, ran to the field kung saan nag morning drills ang team and was welcomed by the Vice Captain, Jongin Mari, leading them. His Chanyeol Keagan nowhere in sight.

“What happened?” KC asked.

“His clumsy ass tripped on a football. Hahaha.”

KC glared at the laughing Jongin and kicked his shin before running to the clinic. When he arrived, he saw his boyfriend sitting at the edge of the bed, on his phone, g na g mag type while KC felt his phone vibrating sa kamay niya.

KC scanned his boyfriend head to toe and then saw the bandaged foot na may nakapatong na ice pack.

“Idiot.”

Napa angat ng ulo si CK when he heard KC. “Babyy.”

Lumapit si KC ng naka kunot and noo and obvious worry in his eyes. “Why are you so clumsy?”

Nag pout lang si CK.

When KC reached his bed, he leaned in and kissed CK’s forehead in comfort bago ito binatukan ng mahina dahil sa inis. “I told you to be careful diba? Your game is tomorrow, Chanyeol Keagan. Ano, maglalaro kang may sprain ang paa? Tingin mo papayagan kita? You’re not doing this to me again. You’re not playing tomorrow kung hindi yan gagaling. Or ipapaputol ko na yang paa mo. Ako ang babali talaga diyan.”

CK remained silent. KC is always like this. Papagalitan muna siya nito bago lalambingin and CK’s been used to it. Kada kasi magkakaron siya ng injury, sarili niya lang ang masisisi niya kasi napaka clumsy niya talaga. Except when he got injured in a game and fractured his foot dahil sa isang kalaban na player. KC was really really angry noon when he insisted on playing pa rin kahit sobrang sakit ng paa niya. He was so mad to the point na umiyak talaga siya at hindi niya kinausap si CK hanggang hindi pa ito gumagaling. It was traumatic for his boyfriend watching him cry in pain when he got injured and continue watching him play kahit na may iniinda siyang sakit. CK learned and tried to be more careful from then on. Umiyak si Kyungsoo Czenzi eh. 

Pero anong magagawa niya kasi talagang naturally clumsy siya? :( 

“You said you’re okay?” KC asked, referring to the text he sent, looking at CK’s injured foot.

“I am.” CK reached out and slightly smiled, trying to reassure him.

“Don’t lie to me.” KC glared.

“It’s painful, baby. But I’m okay po. Really. Nandito ka na eh.”

Sinuntok siya ng mahina sa tiyan ni KC. “Wala akong magic, Chanyeol Keagan. Stop saying that everytime you’re injured and I ask if you’re okay.”

CK let out a chuckle. “Pero totoo naman. Wala ka man magic, meron ka naman nito.” Touched KC’s lips and leaned in to kiss it. “Ayan. Tara na. Tatakbo na ako ulit.”

“Gago.”

CK laughed this time.

“I’ll drive us home.” KC said, his voice lower now as he wrapped both arms on CK’s torso, standing between his legs and leaned his head on the taller’s chest. CK hugged him back and gave KC comfort, reassuring him again and again that he’s okay.

This is how a Capricorn loses his strong personality.

Seeing the people they care about get hurt.

_ / on the other end /  _

Zuri is busy doing last minute preparations for the game tomorrow. Actually, konti na lang naman gagawin niya since okay na talaga lahat. Siya pa ba. He’s checking na lang if there’s any more work that needs to be done.

“Uy. Na injure daw si CK.” Dae said.

Kasama siya ni Zuri naglalakad from the gym going back to his office. They checked kung ayos na ba ito and ready na for the game tomorrow.

“What’s new? Haha. Timing talaga mga injury ni CK pag may game. How’s KC?” Tanong ni Zuri.

“May class siya ang alam ko but he’s with CK na, I guess. Alam mo naman yun pag dating sa boyfriend.”

“Oo. Parang ikaw.”

“Okay. Sana ma injure din jowa mo.”

Zuri shoved Dae ng pabiro. “Gago. Don’t curse him. Ikaw sasaktan ko.”

“Aray naman. Sinaktan mo na ako.”

Umirap si Zuri.

“I’ll go check on the squad sa dance practice room nila. I’ll see you later?”

“Baka no na. Seb will fetch me after class eh. We have an agenda today.”

“Wow. Pinagpapalit na ako sa jowa. Where’s the loyalty aso?”

“Baliw. You have a Minseok hyung naman to bother.”

“Whatever. Sige na. Bye. Message me na lang.”

“Oki. Make sure KC’s okay ah. Baka nagbreakdown nanaman yun dahil sa injury ng boyfriend niya.”

“Haha. Okay. GC later.”

Naghiwalay silang dalawa waving bye to each other.

[ champion ]

S: lunch bub?

B: saan?

S: where u like?

B: don’t know eh

S: where u at?

B: walking

B: papuntang office po

S: okay

S: i’ll come by with pizza

B: yes pleaseee

S: wait for me

B: forever seb

S: haha no need to wait forever

S: i’ll be quick

B: trying to be sweet lang eh

S: hahahahaha

B: hmp

S: I’ll wait for you forever and a day, Baekhyun Uzuri Byun

S: i like you

B: sjkljlajldjkasjdjadla

S: HAHAHAHAHA

B: BILISAN MO NA GUSTO KO NG YAKAP BILIS

S: running po

Biting his lip, Zuri tried to hide his smile.

Pottaca, Sehun Benedikt. Bat ka ganyan?!

Zuri waited for Sehun sa office niya. Sorting out the papers on his table. Ang kalat nanaman kasi. It wasn’t long when he heard a knock on his door and Sehun entered with 2 boxes of pizza and two cans of cola.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

They greet each other with a smile.

Ng mailapag ni Sehun ang mga bitbit, he felt the body of his boyfriend crash into him as he was engulfed by his bone crushing hug. Zuri needed to jump pa to really reach a comfortable position to hug him so Sehun needed to balance himself as he catches the hot mess in his arms na pinakilig niya ng sobra. 

Sehun laughed.

“Miss me?”

Zuri nods.

“Let’s eat while the pizza’s still warm.” He kissed his boyfriend’s temple before setting him down on his feet.

“Why two large boxes? We can’t finish this all, seb.”

“We have to finish it, bub. You didn’t eat your breakfast po.”

“But this is too much.”

“We’ll eat it slowly. Tag isaw tayo. You’ll see. We’ll finish it in no time.”

“Isa kasi. Haha. Fine.” Zuri gave in.

“How’s your day going? You’ll attend your class later right?”

They started to eat, side by side, on Zuri’s couch.

“Yup. 3 hours lang naman.”

“Okay. I’ll wait for you again. Then we can go to the spa you’re recommending.”

“Can’t wait. I already set an appointment. You’ll love it there. It’s the best establishment you can go to to relax.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“Yep. You need to be pampered before your game tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

They eat and chat buong break ni Zuri bago magsimula ang class niya. In no time nga, the pizza was gone at kung saan saan na din umabot ang conversation nila.

Sa ngayon nasa plano sila ng pasko.

“Saan ka usually nag cecelebrate?” Tanong ni Zuri.

“In Germany with my mom. Then New Year’s in Seoul with my Dad. Sometimes when they’re both free, we meet up in a country halfway.”

“Not bad.”

“You?”

“Simple lang. My father will come home tapos we’ll have dinner. Give presents tapos after that I find myself either in KC’s house or Dae’s. Minsan nga kila CK pa. Haha. Or once in a blue moon I go to China to visit my mother.”

“Ah. Why once in a blue moon?”

“I have favoritism, I guess. I prefer my Dad over her ever since I knew she cheated on my father.”

The bluntness caught Sehun off guard but this openness of their conversation just makes him feel more comfortable around the tiny person beside him. He reached out for Zuri’s hand and played with it.

“I too, don’t prefer visiting China that much.”

“Why?”

“I had an ex once upon a time. He was beautiful but he’s pretty much the devil inside. Haha. Kinda left all my regrets connecting to him in that country when we broke up.”

Zuri’s eyes turned sharp. “Ew. Don’t think about exes now. They only bring unwanted memories.”

“Why? You have a lot?”

Pinalo ni Zuri si Sehun with his free hand. “Hindi ah!”

“Don’t sound defensive, bub. Haha.”

Zuri glared. “I never regret being with people I chose to be with. Kasi siyempre choice ko yun eh. I don’t question my decisions. That’s not healthy.”

“How many then?”

“Two.” 

Sehun nods. “Same. Three times a charm for both of us?”

“Huh?”

“You said forever po diba?”

Zuri laughs. “I just wanted to be sweet, seb.” It’s his turn to play with Sehun’s fingers.

“Too fast?”

“It’s only been three days.”

“I’ve liked you since the summer I moved here, bub.”

Zuri pouts.

“Promising forever is not that fast in the time frame that I started wanting you right?” Sehun asked.

“You’re serious?”

“Never been more serious, I think.”

Zuri bites on Sehun’s thumb. “You’re definitely an Aries man.”

Sehun laughs. “I don’t know what that entails but whatever it says about you and me, I don’t care.”

“Promise yan?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll wait for me? Tiyatiyagain mo ba ako?”

“What’s that?” Sehun asked, brows furrowed. Confused.

“Like, you’ll fight for me?”

“Against what?”

“For now, myself, I guess.”

“Is that what it will take to get you to stay forever with me?”

“If you make me overcome my fears, then yes.”

“Then yes.”

“Final answer?”

Sehun laughed. 

Then he nods.

_ / … / _

[ chicas ]

13:47

B: san kayo?

J: waiting for Minseok Joaquin to fetch me

K: KC's driving us home. Hi chicas 👋🏻

J: wiw only you have the power to make Czenzi drive

K: I'm special like that

J: 🙄

J: anyway

J: whyy aso?

J: need anything?

B: let's talk private Dae

B: tell KC to drive safe, CK

K: okayy daw but fill him in daw later

K: if this is about Sehun, i won't snitch promise

K: dito na lang kayo talk

B: yeahh no thanks

B: Dae, you have time?

J: of course

J: sabihan ko lang mahal ko

K: 🤮

J: GO AWAY PEASANT

B: EPAL CK

K: sumbong ko kayo sa babyy ko ><

J: 😒

B: 😒

[ Jongdae Matteo ]

J: what is it?

J: diba may class ka now??

B: yeah

B: i'm in class but i can't even focus

J: may nangyari?

B: seb

J: oh?

B: forever daw eh

J: wiw

B: …

J: Naiiyak ka?

B: nababaliw na ako

J: baliw ka naman talaga

J: may pisces sa chart mo oh

J: moon sign pa

B: gago

J: still living in fear, Uzuri?

B: …

J: nasan ang tapang mo?

B: poof gone sakanya

J: hanggang ngayon ba takot ka pa ring magmahal?

J: ilan na ba ang totga mo?

B: jongdae matteo kasiii

J: arte

B: it’s not about fear of loving someone

B: alam mo yun

B: kasi nagawa ko na yun eh

J: …

B: sigh

J: Baekhyun Uzuri, let me tell you again and again that pain is part and parcel of love

J: di mo yun maiiwasan

J: kung takot kang magmahal dahil takot kang makasakit like what your mother did to your dad

J: that mindset is just not right

J: tatanda kang mag-isa niyan

J: i told you to stop risking yourself to heartbreaks kung di mo naman kayang panindigan yang nararamdaman mo. And mas makakasakit ka sa ginagawa mong yan

B: Dae

B: he said he’ll fight for me daw :(

J: ??

J: against what?

B: myself :((

J: damn

J: ihahanda na namin ni Czenzi ang mga gamit mo

J: ipapamigay ka na namin magtanan ka na

B: JONGDAE MATTEO NGAAA

J: hahahaha

J: bakit ka pa kasi nag-ooverthink diyan?

J: he gave you his word na oh

B: yes but what if he gets hurt in the process?

J: then that’s on him, Zuri

J: it’s his choice

J: wag mong tatanggalan ng karapatang pumili at magdesisyon ang aries na yon sa gusto niya

J: the only thing you can do now is to sort your feelings right

J: do you think you can fall in love with him enough?

B: …

J: Uzuri

B: it’s still new

B: but he’s the only one who made me feel comfortable enough to say that my mom cheated on my dad

B: i wanted to hear from him na tiyatiyagain niya ako kahit di niya alam ang meaning ng word at kailangan ko pa itranslate

B: he said he will if that’s the only thing that can make me stay forever with him daw

J: :’)

J: Sehun made a lot of progress na pala

J: just see this through okay?

J: wala namang mawawala sayo

B: seb :(

B: pano kung si seb ang mawala? :((

J: then make sure hindi siya mawawala sayo kung ayaw mo

J: simple as that

J: as much as you want him to fight for you

J: ikaw din, you have to do something to make him stay too

J: relationships are give and take, Uzuri

J: hindi pwedeng siya lang

J: okay?

B: give and take

B: okayy

B: thanks aso

B: wabyu

J: eww

J: bye na

J: Minseok Joaquin wants attention na

J: chismis later kung san ang date ah

B: :P

B: bye chica ingat

Zuri was only waiting for his class to finish. Hindi rin naman siya nakikinig. Preoccupied ang utak. Overthinking. Tsk. tsk. Bad. Pisces moon kasi. His inner personality is an overdramatic overthinker.

Pag labas niya ng class, he deeply sighed. 

Sehun is waiting for him.

“What’s with the deep sigh?” Inabutan siya ni Sehun ng coffee at isang paperbag at kinuha ang bag nito. Exchange sila.

“Kaw kasi eh.”

“Me?”

“Oo. Ang pogi mo kasi.”

“Hahahaha.”

“Tawa ka pa diyan eh naghihirap na nga ako.”

“Why? What’s so mahirap about me? I’m just a plain old Sehun Benedikt Oh who likes you.”

Lumaki ang ilong ni Zuri sa pagpipigil niya ng kilig niya kaya mas lalong natawa na lang si Sehun.

Sehun throws his arm around Zuri’s shoulder and rests his hand on his hair, ruffling it. “Stop thinking. It’s not that complicated, bub. I like you. You like me. The End. The continuation of our story is when I make you say you love me.”

“Ako talaga? Lagi na lang ako?”

“Yep. Even marriage proposal, you din.”

Gigil si Zuri. Sinipa ang pwet. “Gago.”

Tawa lang ng tawa si Sehun.

Pinagtitinginan tuloy sila.

“Where to, bub?” Sehun properly placed his arms around Zuri’s shoulder in a very possessive way. Daming nakatingin pero wala lang naman yun sakanila. Just that Sehun is really staking his claim.

“The spa. Naghihintay ang driver ko.”

“Why you don’t drive?”

“Dad doesn’t want me to.”

“Sheltered?”

“No. My dad’s philosophy kasi kung kaya mo magbigay ng trabaho sa nangangailangan ng trabaho, just give them. Basta they have the ability to do work. They make our lives convenient for us and it helps them din financially. Win win.”

“Let’s push your dad to be president of the country.”

“Baliw.”

As soon as they step out of Zuri’s building, a black car parked in front at bumaba from there ang driver ni Zuri and opened the door for them.

“Good Evening po, tay Chul. Naghintay kayo ng matagal?” Bati ni Zuri sa driver nito.

“Sanay na ako, anak.”

“Si Sehun nga po pala. Uyab ko.”  _ Boyfriend niya daw. _

“Aba. Uyab na? Ngayon lang pinakilala?”

"Kayo naman una nakakilala, tay. Ipamukha mo na lang kila tay Dodong na ikaw una nakakilala."

Napailing na lang ang driver niya saka inoffer ang fist nito to Sehun who did not hesitate to do a fist bump with the older man.

"Welcome to the family, iho. Sana matagalan mo ang prinsesa namin. Ang sama ng ugali niyan eh."

"Prinsesa. Tay Chul naman."

"Prinsesa ka naman talaga, Uzuri. Bakit gusto mo ba prinsipe ka? Sayang ng pwet mo."

"Luh."

"Luh."

Sehun just stayed by Zuri's side while watching him banter with the older.

Cute.

Hindi nagreact sa sinabing masama ang ugali pero nag react sa prinsesa na tawag sa kanya. Haha.

"Sakay na kayo. Sa spa tayo ng Auntie Yuri mo diba?"

"Opo. Tapos lalakad na lang po kami pauwi sa bahay. Malapit lang naman."

"Okay."

Pagkasara ng pinto nila after Sehun, Baekhyun comfortably leaned on his boyfriend comfortably.

In a way parang aso na gusto magpalambing.

Nanatili silang tahimik during the car ride.

Being taller, Sehun easily looked down to see Zuri's slight creasing brow and pout.

"Are you still thinking? I said stop na diba?"

Zuri sighed. "You know that I can't stop thinking, Seb. Lalo na kung may danger alert sa utak ko because of fear."

It's Sehun's turn to sigh. "What is it? What are you most afraid of?"

"Seb."

"Tell me. I'll fight it for you."

Mas lalong nag pout.

As comfortable as they are in their position sa car, Zuri climbed on to Sehun's lap and straddles him. Pasimpleng tumingin si Sehun sa tumataas na divider ng kotse at nakita ang pag cheer on sakanya ng driver.

Their eyes met. Zuri and Sehun's.

It took seconds. Konting segundo ang lumipas na magkatitigan, sinusubukang basahin ang isip ng bawat isa, bago naglapat ang mga nuo at napabuntong hininga si Zuri habang nakapikit na ang mga mata.

Sehun continued to stare. Falling deeper into the likeness of love at the realness of emotions in Zuri's face. Confusion. The struggle to understand and give in to the situation fighting his overthinking mind. His beauty. Sehun sees the beauty that is Baekhyun Uzuri Byun. And he continues to fall.

"Dae said that love always go hand in hand with pain." Zuri said, averting his gaze.

"It does if you want to."

"What do you mean?"

"It's your choice, bub. You have the full control to your heart and mind. What's there to fear? You just have to balance the use of your heart and mind. Because first and foremost, it's the mind who creates and stimulates emotions that the heart feels. Our perceptions that our eyes sees is processed first by our minds before it affects what we feel in our hearts. You just have to be wiser and analyze situations better."

Zuri opened his eyes, meeting Sehun's just centimeters apart. The calm in Sehun's eyes calms Zuri's mind and made his heart… beat.

"It hasn't even been a week." Zuri said.

"You're counting?"

"I'm thinking."

Kinuha ni Sehun ang kamay ni Zuri. Slots their fingers together then bites on Zuri's thumb.

"In one week, we'll be 7 days together. That's 168 hours. Or 10,080 minutes. 604,800 in seconds. 6.048e+8 milliseconds. 6.048e+11 in microseconds. 6.048e+14 nanoseconds." Sehun said.

Zuri glared as Sehun breaks into a grin.

"Do you want me to continue? Because if we're counting numbers, I'll give it to you. I'll give you the statistics of forever within every second I'm with you."

Zuri rolled his eyes and let their noses touch, closing his eyes again.

"Ikaw. You're my fear, Sehun Benedikt Oh. Because now that I have you, I have the power to hurt you. Takot ako na masaktan kita balang araw. I'm afraid to see you walk away. I don't care about my pain. I care about yours." Zuri rubs their noses together and the tip of his lips twitched up. "Because somewhere in that forever that I've been with you, for the first time after KC and Dae, someone made me feel worthy. You made me feel worthy. Your paintings. Your patience to wait. Your simple efforts. Your assurances. And this. Your will to fight for me." Zuri smiled with his eyes still closed. "I like you, Sehun Benedikt Oh. And you're my fear."

A pause.

"Risk it, bub. As I am more willing to risk myself for you." Sehu rubbed their noses this time.

Zuri bites on his lip. "Kinikilig ako. Shocks." Then he bites Sehun's nose.

"Ah-ah ouch, bub. Bub. Wag gigil please. Masakit."

Zuri let go with a chuckle. "Sorry, seb." Rubs their noses.

"Thank you." Zuri smiled. "Here's to risking it."

He leaned closer. From their connected foreheads, to their noses, Zuri closes their gap as he plants his first kiss on Sehun's lips. 

Walang stars.

Walang planets.

Just Zuri.

And Sehun fought him well. 

"You're Baekhyun Uzuri Byun. I like you for you. And I know your choices are well thought-out. So thank you too. For risking it. For choosing to risk it for me. I'm falling for you and I can't help it. You just have to know that I am because I want to assure you that I, Sehun Benedikt Oh, is yours. Plain and simple."

Sealed with a kiss.


	5. Ikalimang Tagpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER AHEAD

The car stopped in front of the spa of Zuri's auntie Yuri. Tatay Chul knocked on the window first before opening the car door.

"Thanks, tay. Uwi na kayo ah. Wag mo na kami hintayin." Zuri climbs down from Sehun's lap and plants his feet on the ground. Hinintay niya din muna si Sehun makalabas before moving out of the way at hinawakan ang kamay nito.

"Okay. Pupunta yung cleaners bukas sa bahay mo. Iwan mo daw bukas ang pinto sabi ni Dodong dahil wala daw siyang susi."

"Okay po."

"Wag masyado magkalat mamayang gabi ah. Galingan mo."

Napa simangot si Zuri. "Anong galingan? Layas na nga, tay. Sunduin mo ako bukas ng maaga ah. 7 am dapat nasa school na ako."

"Noted, nak." Tay Chul salutes and pats Sehun's shoulder. "Ingatan mo si Uzuri. Patay ka sa ama niyan kung lalagyan mo ng kahit na anong marka."

Sehun let out an unsure laugh. "Uh. Okay po. Thanks for the ride..uhm..tay Chul?"

"Bye tay."

Zuri dragged Sehun away from his driver na at baka kung ano pang masabi. Haha.

"Is there a happy ending also in this spa?" Sehun asked.

"Ha?" Scandalized, bumaling si Zuri kay Sehun, wide eyes.

"Haha. Mari told me to ask." Natawa siya sa shocked face ng boyfriend.

"Next time never listen to Jongin ah. Kung ano ano tinuturo sayo. Tsk."

"Why? What did he imply?"

"Sex."

"Ah. Hahaha." Unflustered. "So no? Walang happy ending?"

"Seb!"

"HAHAHAHA. Okay. Maybe next time. Next time."

"Sehun Benedikt!"

"What? I'm asking it from you naman ah. I'm no cheater, bub. Ikaw lang ang happy ending ko."

Puta. Pulang-pula si Uzuri sa pinagsasabi ni Sehun. Haha. Even until they reach the reception Sehun kept on teasing him na pati yung receptionist namula at nadamay na.

"Stop na, seb. Please." Zuri said, burying his face sa kilikili ng jowa.

"Haha. You're even more beautiful like this. I like seeing you blush. Even your nose goes red." Sehun circled his arm around Zuri's neck and pulled him closer habang naglalakad sila papuntang dressing room to change into robes.

Pag Aries ang jowa mo, you can expect something like this, straightforward, mapangasar, pero biglang 360 na mag blurt out na lang ng linyang bibigay ang tuhod mo.

They dressed up into robes, swimwear underneath. Zuri made sure his robes are neatly fastened, ribboned when he went out and as for Sehun, he confidently stride to his boyfriend, robes open exposing his chiseled abs and toned chest. Zuri can't even hold his resolve to maintain dignity, napanganga talaga siya and eyes wandered down to his boyfriend's nether regions. 

Bakat sis. Ano na.

"Eyes up, Uzuri."

Napalunok si Zuri at his tone. Naglakad palapit sa boyfriend, met his eyes and grabbed the ribbon of his robe and tied it for him loosely to cover up the bakat part.

"Wag mong sadiyain. Or wala ka talagang makukuha saking happy ending." Zuri met his tone of voice.

Parehas silang napalunok.

"Let's go. We'll soak muna sa hot tub, spend some time in the sauna, have a mud bath, rinse, swim, then have a relaxing massage."

Sumunod na lang si Sehun.

They spent at least 3 hours there. Minsan in silence. Minsan they talk. Zuri gave him his confidence na kaya nilang manalo bukas. He trusts him, he said. And knowing CK, hinding hindi magpapatalo yun. Sehun also pried on Zuri's agenda tomorrow, asking if he can make it to the game and stay to watch. Zuri said he'll try. Kaya nga daw maaga dapat siya bukas sa school. Para matapos siya agad.

After the spa, both feeling relaxed and unbothered by societal norms, they walked hand in hand going to Zuri's village. Malapit na lang kaya pwede lakarin. Although kailangan na nila mag shuttle papunta sa bahay kasi malayo na. Mapapagod lang sila.

"What time is your call time tomorrow?" Zuri asked.

"We'll only have drills in the morning. After that we're free until the game. I can tambay at your office right?" 

"Sure. Dalhan kita blanket kasi lamig na lamig ka don."

"And a pillow please." Nag pacute pa.

"Hindi hotel ang office ko baliw." Zuri rolled his eyes but he did note it down in his head to prepare a pillow and a blanket para di niya makalimutan bukas.

"I'll bring you brunch. Text me if you have any cravings for the day."

"Okayy."

Nakarating sila sa tapat ng bahay ni Zuri, both dreading na maghiwalay.

"I'll book a grab first, bub."

"No. Ang mahal kaya ng grab ngayon. Pasok ka muna."

"Then how do I go home? Unless you want a happy ending tonight, I can't sleep over, bub."

"Gago."

Natawa si Sehun.

"I'll lend you my car."

Napaangat ng kilay si Sehun and followed Zuri to their garage when he invited him to.

"I don't use her often because I have a driver but she's in top shape and I'm sure tatay filled it with gas din. Here," Zuri gave him the key from the cabinet. "meet my car, Betina. Take good care of her ah."

"I'll take care of her. You want me to go now?"

Zuri pursed his lips. "Uhm...you want to stay? Baka kailangan mo gumising ng maaga bukas. But if you want to stay, okay lang din naman. Or you can go, ikaw bahala."

"You're rambling." Sehun murmured."Tell me directly and honestly what you want me to do and I'll do it, bub. Should I stay or not?"

"Stay." He said meekly. "Maybe only until I fall asleep and I can't see you go."

"Okay. I'll stay." Sehun pocketed the key and directed them both back inside to the couch. "Kahit na wala pang happy ending."

Zuri punched lightly his stomach.

Sehun laughed.

/ _the next day_ /

Saktong 7am nga nasa school na si Zuri. The students with morning classes are in a buzz at kapag makakasalubong siya they make sure to greet him and wish him a great day.

It really pays the whole school some good results pag good mood ang president nila at hosting events like this. Lalo na at basketball ang usapan dito. It's a big deal. Big deal men. Big deal.

Haha. Okay.

"Good morning, aso." KC joined him at the entrance of the building.

"Good morning, Kyungsoo Czenzi. Ano yang nasa paper bag mo?" Tanong ni Zuri, pointing at the black paper bag on KC's hand.

"Breakfast ni Keagan. Dito daw nakasalalay ang game. Eh ikaw?" KC asked, eyeing the big paperbag clutched in Zuri's hand.

"Unan at kumot ni Seb. Tambay daw siya mamaya sa office eh."

Both shared a teasing smile then proceeded walking to Zuri's office to drop off their bags.

"We need to welcome the other school's committee in an hour. Where's Dae?"

"Present." Biglang sulpot ni Dae na may dalang three cups of coffee for them. "Our committee is waiting for you at the court."

"Okay. Let's go."

So the three walked from the main building to the court, all strides with purpose.

Pag dating nila dun, as Sehun said, the team are doing drills with CK leading them. Focused and undeterred by things going on around them.

The three also were unbothered kahit na 2 of 3 sakanila have boyfriends running around, pawis pawis at makalaglag panga ang mga exposed na braso.

They nod at the coach in greeting. Mamaya may meeting sila pero mamaya pa yun. Dumiretso yung tatlo sa committee heads nila.

"Is everything in order?" Si KC ang nag paunang tanong. Wala kasing magtatangka mag sugarcoat ng kahit ano pag si KC ang kaharap kasi alam nilang hindi sila makakalusot.

"Yes po."

"Cheer squad? Security? Medics? Technical team? Escorts? Game officials?" Seryoso din inisa-isa ni Jongdae ang bawat committee head kung okay na ang team nila.

Everyone nodded.

"I want a dry run for the technical team in 10 minutes." Zuri took out his phone. Eto na ang presidente kabahan na kayo.

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Medics, make sure you have everything you need for the athletes. Coordinate with Dae if you face a problem. I called in a doctor just in case. He'll be here for the game. Welcome and assist him please.”

Dae nodded.

"If you're sure that your squad is ready, we'll be counting on you. Make sure no injuries will befall your dancers. Take a rest and prepare for the game." He said to the cheer squad leader.

"Thanks, President Byun."

"I want a briefing of the floor plan for the security details. You made sure everything is covered on the list I gave you?"

"Yes, Mr. President. We designated security in every gate of the university. Put one at every entrance to the court. And also sa audience area."

"Okay. Good." He turned to the head of the escorts. "Lahat ng volunteer escorts are all briefed and ready for the game? Make sure walang matatamaang classes ang members mo or else.”

“Yes, sir. Everyone’s free and briefed naman po sa schedule ng game.”

“Okay. You guys will also be responsible in welcoming the officials of the game.”

“Yes, president Byun.” The head of the escort committee said.

"Lahat kayo nag almusal na?" KC asked.

Tumingin sa relo niya si Dae. "Malamang hindi pa."

"Buy coffee and pastry for everyone. Thank you." Nilabas ni Zuri ang wallet at binigay ang card sa head ng security. "You're dismissed. Technical team. Dry run tayo."

Nagbuwagan ang bawat head, Dae went with the medics to check on all of them. And KC went to the security team habang wala pa ang head nila at siya ang nagbigay ng konting paalala sa mga ito. The squad leader goes to her squad as well as head of the ushers and the technical team leader went with Zuri.

All these were observed by Sehun at the side na hingal pa rin after ng drills nila. Nakatingin lang siya from the bleachers habang nagbibigay ng utos si Zuri with a serious face.

"Tunaw na, Benedikt." Jongin said.

Nagbaba siya ng tingin. "Shut up."

"Hahaha. Captain oh, ang lover boy natin mukhang sumunod talaga sa yapak mo." Sabi ni Jongin kay CK.

"Gago." Sagot ni CK pero may ngiti.

"Ngayon mo lang ba nakita maging ganyan si president Byun? Ang powerful no? Kaya crush ko yan dati eh."

Nasuntok nga si Jongin.

"Dati nga eh. Dati. Di mo alam yung dati?!"

"Ang ingay mo nanaman, Jongin Mari." Sabi ni Zuri na dumaan lang papuntang panel table. The team greeted him and he nodded at them. Dirediretso lang siya nag lakad.

He smiled at Sehun and walked past, continued talking to the technical committee head.

"Shut up kasi, Jongin Mari. Hahaha." CK said.

Sehun stick out his tongue at Jongin and Jongin grumbled na lang, feeling the punch on his arm and rolled his eyes and sat down.

The next time they see each other was at Zuri's office just right before lunch.

Nauna pa si Sehun sakanya actually. And Zuri is with KC and Dae when he entered.

"Ayon. Kaya naman pala ayaw mag lunch sa labas. May paalay nanaman kasi ang jowa." Dae said na nakurot ni Zuri.

"Hi. Lunch?" Sehun greeted.

Their lunch is already set.

"Go ahead. Sa labas daw gusto kumain ni Jongdae Matteo." KC answered.

"Eh kasi wala naman masarap na makakainan dito sa loob no."

"No. I insist. Also CK might join us. I bought food for everyone. I bought it outside school." Sehun welcomed Zuri in his arms as he spoke with the two. "Hi, bub."

"Hello. seb." Zuri said, kissing Sehun's shoulder kasi yun ang abot niya na walang tiptoe, then walked past him to sit in front of the table na. "Upo na kayo. Aarte pa."

Hangry nanaman si President Byun.

Napasunod na lang din ang dalawa. KC excused himself first. Tawagan daw muna nito si CK kung sasabay sa kanila mag lunch.

“So Sehun, ready ka na for the game?” Si Dae ang chumika.

“Born ready.” Sabi ni Sehun habang pinaghahain si Zuri. “As long as this one will watch our game.”

Sehun bumped Zuri’s shoulders na naglabas lang ng dila niya at kumain na.

“Wiw. May pasok yan eh. Kaya nga tinatapos niya na lahat para sa game niyo mamaya eh. May oral exam yan,”

Zuri groaned, remembering na hindi pa siya tapos sa araw na to.

Sehun pursed his lips. It thinned into a pout. 

“So hindi ka manunuod?”

“I’ll try. Pero exam muna.”

Sehun sighed in defeat.

Tamang-tama pumasok ang mag jowang si KC at CK at nakita ang malungkot na mukha ni Sehun, amused na tingin ni Dae at ang kumakain lang na Uzuri.

“What’s with the long face, Sehun?” CK asked.

“Di daw kasi manunuod si Zuri ng game,” tawa ni Dae.

“Ah. Sakto ang oral exam mo sa game?” Tanong ni KC.

Tumango lang si Zuri kasi puno ang bibig niya.

Master of procrastination ang mga Taurus pero pag something major kasi and they already put their mind to it as priority, walang makakapigil sa kanila.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to maktol like this hanggang sa game. Babangasan kita. Starting 5 ka.” CK said.

"Subukan mong bangasan, puputulan kita ng paa," Zuri said, glaring at CK habang may subong chicken sa bibig.

Sehun smirked and petted Zuri's head.

"Kain na lang tayo. Gutom lang yan." Dae said, urat kasi 5th wheel. Haha.

After lunch, nag paiwan si Sehun at Zuri sa office while the three left to find dessert. They'll also meet the Kim bros na manunuod daw ng game mamaya to support their youngest brother.

"You really can't come to the game?" Seb settled on the couch gamit na ang dalang unan at kumot ni Zuri. Kahit na lampas ang paa niya sa couch at di rin kaya ma cover ng blanket, he felt comfortable in his position.

"Kulit, seb. I'll try nga. But no promises." Zuri huffs.

Sehun pouts. "Fine. I won't hold on to false hope."

"Seb naman."

"It's just unfair. I worked hard for this game to try and make an impression. Impress you with my skills. Make you fall for me with every shoot I make. But in the end, you won't be able to watch naman pala. Walang _panikabang_ ang _eport_ ko. Tsk."

Maiinis na sana si Zuri pero bakit kasi ang cute mo Sehun Benedikt? May pag pout pa.

"I have priorities, seb. My exam comes first."

Sehun sighed, defeated.

"Fine. I'll fetch you after the game. I'll hand you the trophy and tally all my shoot to redeem as kiss. Deal?"

"How will I know you won't cheat on the number of shoot you make?"

Sehun held his chest dramatically and exclaimed. "How dare you, bub?! I'm not a cheater.” 

Zuri laughed. From his desk, he walked to his boyfriend and climbs on top of him and kisses. 

"Ayan bayad na ang isa ah."

Sehun grinned. "Isa pa."

Zuri obliged.

Sehun placed a hand at the back of Zuri's neck and deepened the kiss.

Ehem.

The school was in a buzz now that malapit na mag umpisa ang game. 

On the court, both teams are doing their warm ups. The opposing team is seriously doing their drills habang sila CK ay lay-up, lay-up lang ang gawa.

But the ones already there watching are still mesmerized by their play. Imagine watching, kahit yung holy trinity lang nung team doing this warm up. Chanyeol Keagan leading them, Jongin Mari in full concentration, and Sehun Benedikt looking relaxed and naturally graceful on the court. Now imagine the whole team running in sync, doing the lay-ups at walang kahit ni isa na nagmimintis sa pag shoot ng bola. They also have this superior aura surrounding them na para bang all the other team can do is cower.

After their warm up, mga pawis na, bumalik sila sa bench nila and took their refreshments and lemons. Wala silang pakialam sa other team na full on warm talaga ang ginawa. Dapat inagahan nila ang punta kung ganun. Magsisimula pa lang ang game pagod na pagod na sila, warm up pa lang. 

"Who's their captain ba? They're doing three-point drills. Isa lang ang nakikita kong sharp shooter sa kanila."

"They look over fatigued."

"Buti pa tayo. Looking fresh. Amoy downy."

"Focus, team. Wag kayong mean." CK said. 

Soft mo naman po, captain. Haha.

Lumapit sa kanila ang coach nilang kararating lang.

"CK, everything is good?"

"Yes, coach."

"Good. How about your injury yesterday?"

"Healed, coach. Or wala sana ako ngayon dito. KC will have me on choke hold if I'm playing while injured."

Shiver ran everyone's spine. Kilala nila ang boyfriend ng captain nila. KC won't hesitate to disrupt a game plan or a game mismo kung may injury ang CK niya.

"I received another warning for any injury that will befall one of you." The coach sighed. Bakit ba kasi mga force to be reckoned with ang mga jowa ng players niya. "Oh Sehun. Bawal ka mainjure in any way. Down to the tip of your toes. Or mananagot tayong lahat sa tunay na Mondragon."

"Baliw coach." Jongin said. Tumawa naman ang lahat. But they did take the reminder seriously. Mahirap na. Buhay nila ang nakataya.

[ bub ✨]

14:47

S: did you really threaten the coach haha

B: he told you?

S: he told the team

B: 😅

S: thanks bub

S: i wish…

S: no nevermind

S: goodluck on your exam po, bub

B: sasalang ako sa panel soon

B: thanks seb

B: take home the trophy for me ha

B: i know what you're wishing for

B: no promises but i will try my best okay sebby?

S: sebby?

B: sehun

B: ...baby

S: :')

"Hoy Benedikt. Bat namumula ka?"

"Shut up, Mari."

The loud honk of the buzzer rang signaling the game is about to start. Halos puno na rin ang seats. 

And of course, front row ang boyfriend ng captain at ang tatlong kapatid ni Jongin Mari. Their reputation precedes them. Kilala sila sa buong school because of their excellence in both academics and sports kaya halos lahat knows who they are. Add the famous Zhang Yixing with the bunch, kung wala lang talagang game at di rin agaw attention ang mga players, lahat ng tao iisipin sila ang main event ngayong araw.

[ bub ✨]

B: goodluck, sebby

B: i like you even without me there to watch you play

B: see you later

B: make sure you count properly your shoots ha

Sehun smiled.

He's ready for the game now. He has the right incentive to play well. Kahit wala yung totoong rason kung bakit siya maglalaro ngayon.

The game started. CK jumping for the tip-off and getting the ball easily because of his towering height.

CK's team doesn't start slow. Run and Gun style. Kung gano sila kabilis dumiskarte sa mga taong gusto nila, they bring that to the court and sets the pace of the game to their liking. Santong paspasan tayo dito.

Jongin being the point guard received the ball from CK as the taller ran inside the paint to take his position as center.

Walang paligoy-ligoy ang bawat galaw as they take their offensive positions. This action made the other team pick up their eagerness and moved to defend, focused on the ball, on the crowded players inside, pero hindi nila napansin one player sa labas, ready to receive the ball.

Jongin Mari skillfully dribbled the ball to make his guard slip. Ankle break.

It heightened the defense of the opponent. One moved to guard Jongin Mari as the one on the ground stood up to recover.

Jongin paused for a millisecond, and then showing a mocking smirk, he elbowed the ball from the back to their shooting guard's waiting hand.

Sehun Benedikt Oh shoots a three.

The audience roared.

Intense. 5 seconds pa lang yan.

And bilis ng mga pangyayari. Haha. 

For the next 9 minutes and 55 seconds of the 1st quarter, the team played like they normally do, making it look like playing basketball is easy.

Every time CK jumps for a rebound, KC will have a strong hold on his armchair praying that his boyfriend will land safely. And every time CK shoots the ball with his unorthodox form, mapapa smile na lang si KC. Proud.

Hindi naman papatalo si Jongin Mari, as point guard, siya ang may control ng laro. He directs the team plays and makes it easy for his team to score. Giver kasi si Jongin. Hindi hogger ng bola. Pero maiinis ka kasi pag siya ang kalaro mo kasi hindi mo talaga alam kung ano iniisip niya. He makes his opponent work hard while his team takes it easy. At kung focus na focus na ang other team sa laro, yung feeling nila alam na nila ang sunod na play ni Jongin Mari, bibiglain sila ng teardrop o kaya naman simpleng tres lang. The other team will freeze na lang. Pang-asar.

The third of the holy trinity though really looks bored. Basta ipapasa ni Jongin sa kanya ang bola itatapon niya na lang bigla sa ring to shoot. Tapos takbo pabalik to defend their hoop. Pero kahit poker face lang yan sobrang anghang parin tingnan. Ang init. Nagbabaga. 

Sehun Benedikt Oh for three.

[ chicas ]

15:16

J: shocks nasan ka na Uzuri?

J: ang init ng jowa mo haha

J: [sent a photo]

K: feeling mo naman rereplyan ka niyan

K: pero true bilisan mo na

J: hoy czenzi baka mabutas mo na yang upuan

J: para namang hindi ka pa sanay sa unggoy mo na talon ng talon

J: ang maskels tho

J: damn i wish Minseok Joaquin is playing too

K: shut up

K: hindi ikaw ang may clumsy na jowa

B: ang ingay niyo

B: tapos na ako

B: damn sebby ko yan

K: sebby 👀

J: proud amp

J: san ka na?

B: sandali lang may kaartehan pa panel ko

B: anong quarter na ba?

K: second

K: pa half time na

B: sige

B: did you reserve me a seat?

K: wala sa lapag ka total pina downy mo naman

J: hahaha

B: gago

J: bilisan mo na

J: takbo

K: asa ka tumakbo yan

B: ayokong pawisan

B: papunta na

J: hehe

K:😏

Akala nung dalawa makakaabot pa si Zuri bago matapos ang 2nd Quarter pero wala pa rin pag tunog ng buzzer. Gano ba kalayo ang Liberal Arts building sa covered court at gano kabagal maglakad si Uzuri Byun? Tsk.

Hindi nila alam may nakasalubong na palang kapre si Uzuri habang papasok. Sorry di pala kapre. Ka gwapo naman nito para maging kapre.

Meet Yifan Kevin Wu. His character is not that important naman but to give a description, the chicas describes him as the medyo friend pero medyo ex ni Baekhyun Uzuri Byun. Walang in between. Kasi nga before Sehun Benedikt di talaga siya nagcocommit. So what he and Kevin had was sort of complicated, no label thing pero may feelings. Medyo masakit. Medyo lang naman.

It’s been a long time since they met eye to eye like this. They didn’t end naman on bad terms but it wasn’t good and mutual either. It was the line “pagod na ako, ayoko na” that ended it all. And somehow maybe both of them had regrets when they lost what they had and totally let go of the future of what could have been. 

But the past is the past and what remains in the present are the memories they made they'll hold close to their hearts until the future.

Bottomline: they are each other’s “the one that got away”.

"Hey." It was Kevin who greeted first. Siya ang nag tapos, siya din dapat mag simula. Hmm.

"Hi. "

Nag adjust si Zuri ng dala niya. Di na kasi siya dumaan sa office niya kaya dala niya ngayon ang buong bahay niya. Lol. Joke. Ganun daw kasi pag pre-law at law, parang dala lagi ang buong bahay dahil sa bigat ng mga bitbit na libro. Mga hard bound pa. Epal.

"You're going to watch the game?" Kevin grabbed the books on Zuri's arms to carry.

Like he used to.

"Yeah." Awks.

Kevin smiled. "You finally found someone worth watching live huh."

Oof.

"What are you doing here?" Tanong ni Zuri. Change topic.

Natawa si Kevin. "What kind of question is that? B, I'm more than a fan of basketball than you are."

Napaungos naman si Zuri.

Pinakita naman ni Kevin ang sports bag na dala.

“I’m playing sa second half. My team needs me daw eh. Come. I’ll walk you there.”

Uhuh. Taga ibang school si Kevin. Clichéd masyado. Rival sa lahat ang trying to come back na past.

Hesitant si Uzuri pero siyempre dun din naman kasi talaga pareho sila papunta alangan mag hiwalay pa sila.

“How have you been, Uzuri?”

“Fine. You?”

“Same same. I haven’t seen you around.”

“Of course not. We promised not to diba?” Zuri said.

Napangiti na lang si Kevin na medyo may halong lungkot sa mata. They made that promise pero Kevin promised himself kasi na kung magkikita sila ulit, it’s either he'll pursue him again at magbabalikan sila ni Uzuri or he’ll finally let go of what they had. And it seems, it’s going to be the latter as Kevin realized.

“I see. He’s also playing?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah.”

“Someone I know?”

“Don’t think so. He’s new.”

“Tell me his name at ng makilatis ko.”

“Why would you?”

“So I’ll know if he’s deserving of you or not.”

Natahimik si Uzuri.

“Oo nga pala. As your dad said, no one is on par or deserving of his Baekhyun. Haha." Kevin said.

“It’s not his choice.”

Oof. Mas masakit ata yun para kay Kevin.

It’s his turn para matahimik.

Huh. Bakit noon hindi niya yan narinig kay Uzuri?

Truth be told Kevin did truly fall in love with Uzuri. Hindi lang simple attraction. And as a Scorpio, he fell in love with him hard and completely. Scorpios only wants one thing from their love interest, they demand it actually, and that is to give them only as much as they give. And that is saying something because Scorpios always gives their everything.

They were quite young when they met and obviously they can’t fight for each other at that time. Besides the fact that Uzuri cannot completely commit himself albeit having the same feelings for Kevin, Zuri’s father also refused to give his blessing to them or even acknowledge Kevin’s existence in Zuri’s life. It was an internal and external problem and it was bound to go downhill when both of them refused to make a move to fight for what they have. Zuri has his fears he can’t even begin to overcome and Kevin doesn’t have his assurance if it’s worth it to even start a fight.

It was an ending they both helped create for themselves. Period.

“Then I’ll see if you made the right choice.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t need your judgement also.”

Unang pagkikita nila ulit pero heavy na agad.

“Damn. This boy must be something else.”

“Yeah.”

“Has he met your dad?”

“No but that’s none of your business too.”

It’s sad also for Uzuri naman din but he cannot waver. He’s thankful for the memories but it’s just that na lang kasi, memories. And he can’t move on if he’ll keep holding on to those.

Sabi niya nga, he doesn't regret being with the person he chose to be with pero hindi rin naman siya tanga to hold himself back just because. 

Kevin made his choice. 

Zuri is done blaming himself dahil sa mga pagkukulang niya. 

And he has his Sebby.

A sebby who faced his fears.

A sebby who makes him smile.

A sebby who makes him feel less tired.

A sebby who waits for him and keeps up with his pace.

A sebby who knows his worth.

A sebby na tiyatiyagain siya kahit di niya alam kung anong ibig sabihin non. 

Nakarating sila ng court silent. Ano pa ba ang dapat nilang pag usapan? Uzuri has drawn the line na. Periodt. 

I told you. Kevin's character is not that important. But he has a part to play. :)

[ chicas ]

K: aso ano na?

K: halftime na

B: pinto na ako

B: where u at?

J: wait

J: IS THAT KEVIN WU?!

K: WTF?!

B: where are u

J: front row duh

B: ok spotted u

K: why is he here????

B: he's a player daw

J: 🤨

B: don't ask me

B: i didn't ask questions

Nasa other side ng court sila KC so Zuri needs to cross pa from the side to go to them. At dahil kakasimula pa lang ng half-time at nagpeprepare pa lang ang squad for their performance, naghihintay matapos mag mop ng floor na may downy ang cleaners (downy free advert to bayad), Zuri can walk freely kahit san pa siya dumaan.

Siyempre being the president and the one who organized it all, kailangan irecognize ang pagdating niya diba?

Actually, kahit hindi na kasi agaw pansin naman ang pag pasok niya. May kasama ba namang tower sa tabi niya.

Napuno tuloy ng bulungan ang court.

Uzuri stride confidently crossing the court to his friends. Walang pake sa mga nakatingin. Pero hinanap ng mata niya ang sebby.

Sebby na medyo may subtle taas ng kilay sa nakikita.

Sebby na poker face lang.

Sebby na nakikinig kay CK at Jongin Mari na sinasagot ang tanong niyang, “Who the fuck is that?”

“Woah.” Jongin said na nakatingin din sa direksyon ni Uzuri.

“Kevin Wu?” May pagtataka na bulong ni CK.

“I asked who the fuck is he?” Walang kang maririnig na emosiyon sa boses ni Benedikt.

“Kevin Wu. He’s Uno’s classmate but he got delayed because he went to Canada before his graduation. Vice Captain siya ni Uno and was supposed to be our Captain kung hindi lang siya nag transfer ng school this year.” Jongin said.

Di nila namalayan nasa tabi na nila si KC at Dae, inaabangan ang papalapit na Uzuri, their arms crossed at may katarayan ang mga mukha.

“He’s also Uzuri’s past love interest before you. The whole school knew. The whole university acknowledged them. Somewhat a royal couple na walang label.” KC said.

“He ended their so called relationship and went to Canada for a few months bago bumalik ulit dito and here we are seeing him by Zuri’s side. And by the looks of it, ginawa nanaman siyang alalay ng aso. Taga bitbit ng libro.” Dae said.

“Hey.” Si Kevin pa din ang unang bumati sa kanila. Hindi na siya aasa na may unang babati sakanya from them. Maybe CK pero naka akbay ang braso nito kay KC kaya doubtful. Of course noon, close siya sa grupo na to but since he ended his and Zuri’s connection, he also ended his connection to this group of friends. Kung baga hindi lang si Zuri ang brineak niya, pati ang tropa.

Puro tango lang ang bati sakanya. Lahat tinitingnan lang siya. Ngumiti na lang si Kevin.

Napataas naman ng kilay si Sehun.

Kevin and Sehun’s eyes met. Both calculating and judging each other.

Kevin smirked. “Good luck sa game. Play hard. Bye B.”

Sehun frowned.

“Why were you with him?” Dae asked.

“Nakasabay ko lang papunta. Hi sebby,” Zuri smiled na parang wala lang.

“Hi, bub.” Medyo gruff pero mahina ang boses ni Sehun.

“Naka ilang shoot ka?”

Sehun forgot his jealousy for a moment and grinned. “You’re paying na?”

“Nagkulang yung advance payment ko kanina?” Zuri teased.

“Yep. Kulang 18.”

“That much?” Hindi alam ni Zuri kung ano magiging reaction niya. He looked at the scoreboard and it seems possible naman na kulang talaga bayad niya kanina.

“Had to trigger them for a shoot-out. See? I worked hard, bub. Bayaaaaaad.” Sehun sounds whining like a child.

The people watching them are amused, may iba kinikilig kahit sa malayo lang nila nakikita. Kanina walang expression ang mukha ni Sehun but when Zuri came, the gradual change was evident. From subtle lifting lang ng eyebrow to full on acting like a cutie patootie asking for “bayad”.

Natawa si Zuri with the way his boyfriend is acting. Kinuha niya ang towel sa kamay nito at pinunas sa pawis sa may tenga pababa sa leeg.

“You don’t look tired. Naglaro ka ba talaga?” Pang-aasar ni Zuri habang tinatanggal ang tuck-in ni Sehun at pinasok ang kamay niya para punasan ang katawan na basang-basa.

“Pano mapapagod yan eh di naman tumatakbo?” Dae said. Di napigilan makisali.

“Puro shoot lang ang ginagawa niyan. Ilalabas ko na nga yan eh.” CK said.

“HEY! I DO RUN!”

“Wala pang expression ang mukha. Bored lang yan sa laro eh. Uwi ka na lang kaya?” Gatong din ni KC na natatawa.

“Iuwi mo na yan, kuya. Wala namang pakinabang yan eh.”

“Fuck you, Mari.”

Natatawa na lang si Zuri habang likod naman ni Sehun ang pinupunasan. “Tara na. Uwi na pala daw tayo, sebby eh.”

“NOoooo! I promised an MVP trophy pa for you. I’ll play hard in the 2nd half. Bayad ka muna.” Sehun defended himself. Maktol like a baby. Wag ka mag pout marupok kaming lahat.

Puta ang cute.

“Wait lang. San upuan ko chicas?”

The two pointed sa floor. “Sa lapag nga. Naka downy yan.” KC said.

“Bagay ka naman diyan eh. Total kanina ka pa floored dahil sa nagaalab na jowa mo.” Dae said.

“Gago.”

Nagtawanan sila.

Zuri moved to the seats. He greeted the older Kim Bros and Yixing at nilapag ang mga gamit niya, then remembers his books. Oof.

“I’ll just get my books. Binitbit ni Kevin.” He said, saka naglakad papunta sa side nila Kevin.

“No.” Pigil ni Sehun who grabbed on to his wrist.

“Anong no?”

“Ayaw.”

“Anong ayaw? Libro ko yun, seb. Binitbit niya yung mga libro ko. Di pwedeng hindi ko kunin."

“Why hindi niya kasi _binakil_ sayo?” Whining.

“Puta/ HAHAHA/ Romcom talaga to.” Mga reaction sa gilid.

“Stop being cute. I’m already floored na nga. Kukunin ko lang talaga yung mga libro ko. Sit ka muna and rest. Babalikan kita agad.” Zuri said.

“OA mo Benedikt. Kala mo naman ang layo ng pupuntahan.” Jongin said.

“Shut up, Mari.” Kanina ka pa na shushut-up Mari. Kawawa naman. 

Furrowed brows and pouting lips, bumitaw si Sehun sa pagkakahawak niya kay Zuri and grumbled. “Fine.”

“Fine.” Zuri said, mimicking Sehun’s tone and leaned in for a quick kiss. “17 more. Babalikan kita.”

Then he walked papunta sa other side, leaving behind a blushing Sehun at ang naghihiyawang mga kaibigan at audience na nakapansin. Haha.

Ng makalapit siya kila Kevin who’s doing warm up, may pag flex ng maskels, natahimik naman ang side na to ng court. Makikichismis ata. 

“My books. Binitbit mo. Balak mo bang iuwi?”

Kevin straightened up and obviously towered him.

“Pano kung nauwi ko pala. Sa bahay ka ba sana pupunta?”

Zuri frowned.

“I’m joking, Uzuri. Chill.” Kevin laughed and pointed at the books sa bench.

“Thanks. Don’t joke like that again. Not even funny.” Tumalikod na siya to get his books. 

“KISS CAM!” Biglang sigaw ng announcer sa gilid at may pag ingay pa ng buzzer.

Lahat napatigil sa ginagawa at tumingin sa projected screen.

Kahit si Uzuri napatigil sa pag lakad at napatingin kasi nag hiyawan ang lahat.

Bakit?

Siyempre kasi si Uzuri ang nasa screen.

Isa pang bakit?

Si Kevin yung isa. Pero ang mata niya are glued to Zuri’s direction despite the chaos around him.

Bakit ganun yung reaction ng lahat?

Kasi nga they were well known as a royal couple before.

Bakit sila royal couple?

Basta. Kasi ganun. Ang dami namang bakit eh.

“KISS!!” Hiyaw nung announcer na para bang kilig na kilig. Shipper ata.

Napabaling ang attention ni Zuri dun sa announcer and glared. Then he looked at the direction of Kevin ng mapansin niyang naglakad ito papalapit sa kaniya, making the crowd grow wilder than they are with the screams.

Zuri’s glare did not falter one bit when a smiling Kevin stopped in front of him.

“No.”

“It’s tradition, Zuri.”

“I don’t care.”

“We’ve done this before.”

“I’m not doing it again.”

“KISS!!! KISS!!! DI DAW ITUTULOY ANG GAME HANGGANG DI KAYO NAG KIKISS. DAPAT DAW AS INTENSE AS BEFORE. KIIIIISS!!”

Minura ni Zuri yung announcer sa isip niya.

“So?” Kevin raised a teasing brow.

“I’m commit---”

He was cut off.

May nagputol sa sinasabi niya. Labi sa labi. 

He was interrupted by a kiss.

A kiss as innocent and passionate as the kiss they shared before.

In the backseat of Zuri's car.

“He’s committed to me.”

Natahimik ang buong court.

“So pwede na kaming magsimula? Basketball ang pinunta mo dito diba? Hindi naman pelikula.”

Napalunok na lang yung nakarinig. Napatango na lang din yung announcer na para bang maiihi na sa takot under the intense glare of one Sehun Benedikt Oh. 

Sehun held Zuri’s hand and walked off to their side of the court, not even sparing any glance or attention to Kevin who stood there frozen.

How brazen of the kid, no Kevin?

“Committed. Big word, kid. That’s impossible. Haha.” Kevin said.

Now it’s Zuri’s turn to be frozen on his feet, halting Sehun’s steps who also heard what Kevin said.

Sehun’s not bastos naman so he faced Kevin while Zuri’s back is still on him. His eyes leveled on Uzuri, soft gaze on Zuri’s hardened ones. 

“Then I made the impossible possible, right?” He smiled.

Zuri can’t help but soften up and pouts.

Sehun grinned.

But when he lifted his gaze and looked straight at Kevin, tiningnan niya ito ng seryoso.

“See you at the court.”

Then he pulled Uzuri in his arms to continue walking to their friends. The buzz of the people goes back to normal. Though the buzz is probably talking about them lang.

“That wasn’t counted ah. I kissed you.” Sehun said.

“Your pawis is clinging to me. Eww, seb.”

“That’s okay. I don’t smell bad.” Sehun chuckled, moved behind Zuri and walked like that, hugging Zuri's back. “Rub rub rub three times a day.” He sang in the tone of Colgate commercial, while trying to rub himself on Zuri.

Yung jersey niyang basa ng pawis yung nirurub niya ha.

Wag tuyo ang utak.

“Baliw. Haha.”

“You like this baliw.”

“True.”

“Committed also to this baliw.”

“Uhuh.”

“Love mo din?”

“Yep. Lo-”

“Love you too.”

“WHAT?!”

“HAHAHAHAHA.”

The laugh resonated.

Tumunog ang buzzer signalling the start of the 3rd Quarter.

~*

"Don't let your emotions get to you, Sehun." CK warned.

"If he tries to taunt you, just shoot the ball and run to defense. Don't even think to be distracted or else." Jongin seconded.

"I know shut up. I'm not stupid."

They watched as Kevin positioned himself at the three point line.

"Damn, he wants to challenge you." Jongin said.

"Tch." Sehun was the first one to go to his position.

"Hi. I'm Kevin."

Sehun didn't say anything.

Zuri watched as Sehun and his 'ex' stood face to face in court. Sehun was poker face while Kevin was sporting a smirk, seeming to tell Sehun something that didn't sit well with him.

"Hmm. Uzuri seems to put a lot of trust in you. Are you sure you can hold him down? Because the other guys before you, including me, have tried for years and as I told you it's hard to make him commit."

Sehun looked over at Uzuri and held his gaze. Zuri smiled at his sebby and gave him a flying kiss making Sehun flash a smile and held out his hand as if catching the kiss and jumped, his hand in shooting position, timely catching Jongin's pass and making a three-point shot. (Midorima anyone?)

Damn. That was hot. Zuri thought smiling proudly as he watched Sehun do a ceremony with Jongin and faced him again to give him back a flying kiss.

Hiyawan ang audience. 

"Sorry. He's already committed to me." He passed by Kevin and ran to the other side of the court for defense.

The game progressed in favor of CK's team. Kung ibebase kasi talaga natin sa signs, the team up of the competitive Sagittarius, prideful Capricorn and passionate Aries, walang mananalo sa kanila lalo na if they're all fired up. Si Chanyeol Keagan matatalo, unheard of ata. Haha. Baka magwala.

Let’s stop the basketball talks. The team won. No one expected a different result.

“Party at my house, mga bra. My special someone cooked.” Jongin said.

The team teased him to no end. “Yun oh.”

“Sino daw ang special someone?” Tanong ni KC kay Dae. Chismis.

“Basta. Nandun sa bahay. Kasundong-kasundo ni Mama. Lagi nasa kusina pag nabisita. Taling-tali na nga si Four dun eh. Mukang pag aasawahin na nila Dad, diba Dos?”

“Not now. Kami muna.” Junmyeon Maximillian answered.

Napa surrender naman si Dae and Yixing laughed.

"Hindi pa dapat ako ang maunang ikasal? Ako ang uno diba?" Singit ni Minseok Joaquin na may pag back hug na kay Dae.

"Wag kang epal. May papakasalan ka na ba?" Taray na tanong ni Dae.

"Pag umoo ka na." Sabay halik sa tenga. "Matanong nga kita Yixing. Ilang beses mo tinanong ng kasal yan si Dos bago mo napa oo?"

"Isa lang. Why?" Yixing said, pulling Junmyeon Maximillian to his side kasi may mga nagpapacute sa kanya kanina pa.

"See, mahal? Isa lang. Ako tinatanong kita araw araw."

"Tigilan mo ko. I asked you to marry me when I was 7 and you told me no. Magtiis ka diyan kakahintay ng maranasan mo ang naramdaman ko." Inungusan pa ni Dae.

"But you were just 7 at that time, mahal ko. There was no way your Dad will make you marry me at such a young age."

"Ah basta. Maghintay ka."

"You have to wait for a few years pa, kuya Minseok. We promised na si Zuri muna ang ikakasal bago siya at ako. Haha." Gatong ni KC.

"What?!" Si Minseok Joaquin at may dagdag na boses galing kay CK, kay Jongin Mari, at kay Sehun na papalapit. Choir sila.

"Anong what? Bat nakikisali ka?" Tanong ni Zuri saka inabutan ng pamunas at tshirt si Sehun.

Dun na din siya naghubad kaya medyo nagsigawan yung mga tao.

"Right. You're the one who'll propose. The pressure's not on me pala. Hehe." May pa smirk habang nag pupunas ng pawis. Asar.

"Mag tshirt ka na bago pa ako makapatay ng mga tumitili dahil sa katawan mo. Lintek." Zuri rolled his eyes.

They all laughed.

"Mari, I won't be joining you. Sorry, Captain. I'll make bawi na lang with the team. I have a score pa to settle with this one. _Manginginil_ ako." Sabay akbay kay Zuri. Oo, wala pa ding tshirt. Uzuri can feel the muscles at his side.

"Mang aano daw?" Tanong ni KC.

"Don't mind him. Sometimes he does it sadya na lang. Baluktot ang utak niyan di lang dila." CK said. "Let's go, babyy. Us too, have a score to settle." He looked at Sehun. "Sumunod ka na lang Sehun. Iuuwi mo pa naman siguro yan si Zuri sa kanila. See you later. I look forward to meeting your babae, Jongin."

"Girlfriend, Captain. Don't ever call her my babae again. Magkaiba yun." Serious mode. Hintakutan ang nakarinig. It's unusual for Jongin Mari to sound like it. Capricorns. They're territorial when it comes to their special someone. No one can disrespect them or do them bad when the Capricorn is around.

"My bad. See you later."

Nagpaalam na sila sa isa't-isa. Hiwahiwalay muna at magkikita na lang kila Jongin Mari.

Sehun and Zuri walked hand in hand kahit na ang daming nakatingin sa kanila. Di naman na dapat itago kasi alam na ng lahat diba?

Note. Naka tshirt na din si Sehun.

Sehun is holding Zuri's books while Zuri is holding Sehun's trophy. As promised.

"Where to?" Zuri asked.

"Dinner, bub. I'm hungry."

"Saan? Then shouldn’t we go with Jongin na to eat?"

"Just near. Someone wants to meet you. Later pa the happy hour kaya later na lang tayo punta."

"Huh? Sino?"

" _Batsa_ …lat—"

"Basta." Zuri corrected.

"Basta. Later. You'll see."

Dating gawi. Sehun let Zuri settle first into his car and helped him with the seatbelt. Only this time may mabilisan ng nakaw ng halik na may kasamang kindat pa bago sinara ang pinto at tumakbo sa driver's side. As soon as they reached the main road, Sehun offered his hand for Zuri to hold, who took it and let their hands rest on his lap.

"Thank you for coming to the game." Sehun said.

"I told you I'll try to. And I did plan naman talaga to watch kahit 2nd half lang. If I missed it, hindi sana kita nakita maglaro and missed falling for you in every shoot."

Sehun smiled. 

"You're ex was trying to win by making me jealous, bub. If he played seriously and focused on the game, I think he would have succeeded scoring more than once against me. Pity."

"I saw. Kuya Minseok said din na he wasn't playing seriously. What did he tell you?"

Napansin ni Zuri how Sehun's grip on the wheel tightened before saying anything, obviously nagpipigil ng grit.

_***konting rewind lang***_

It's the 4th Quarter of the game when Kevin directly faced Sehun for a one on one. He did position himself on the 3 point line kanina pero not as the shooting guard pala ang role niya but as point guard of his team.

"Has he told you about his father? I asked a while ago and he said you haven't met him."

"That's none of your business."

Kevin smirked. "You're younger than us, right? Just a warning, if you haven't proven anything yet, you have no chance." Kevin got the ball. "Because no one deserves Baekhyun Uzuri, he said." He shoots that tres. "Don't let yourself get stuck for years only to tire yourself out and realize that you wasted your time waiting dahil kahit ano pa ang gawin mo, from the start he will always honor his father more than himself. Because that’s just who he is."

*** _ok back to regular programming***_

Zuri was silent but he changed the way he's sitting and faced Sehun, tightening his hold on his boyfriend's hand.

Sehun squeezed back. 

They're both brave diba? To face anything that will be a hurdle to this relationship they started, Sehun asked to risk it and Zuri agreed.

Because Zuri decided to trust and Sehun knows that they're on the same page of their attraction and want for each other.

Zuri just focused his eyes on Sehun driving with one hand. Focused on his face, trying to decipher what the other was thinking. 

Sehun looked over once in a while, smiles in reassurance and plants a kiss on their entwined hands, and Zuri pulls it back to his chest after.

"Where are we going?" Zuri asked. 

"Let's go get drive thru first then I'll take you somewhere."

So they did. After ordering almost all on the menu, Zuri was back to his chirpy mood until they stopped at their destination. Sehun was the one to open his door to help him get the food off his lap. Kissing him on the forehead as soon as he stepped out of the car. Zuri smiled.

"Is this an art gallery?" He asked.

"Yep. Jacket, bub. It's cold." Prepared with the same varsity jacket Zuri practically owns now, he opened and offered it for his bub to wear to which Zuri immediately did as soon as a soft breeze hit his face.

"Why are we here?"

"For dinner."

"Bawal kumain diyan diba?"

"It's fine. Mom granted permission."

"Mom? She's here?" Zuri asked, naturally holding on to Sehun's hand.

"Yep. She's holding an exhibition for a month here, so." Sehun squeezed. "She wants to meet you."

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Uzuri sa narinig. Wtf? Meet the parents na agad. Ilang araw pa lang sila diba?

"Ah. Okay." Hesitant. "She knows about me?"

"Of course, bub. I don't keep things from my mama."

Napalunok na lang si Uzuri.

As soon as they entered the gallery, they were both welcomed by people busy putting up paintings on the walls and at the center of it all stands a very elegant woman overseeing everything.

No doubt she's Sehun's mom. Tindig pa lang.

" _Guten Abend Mutter_." Sehun greets her good evening in German with a kiss on both cheeks.

Bat ang sexy sa tenga ni Zuri nun?

" _Mein Baby. Mama hat dich vermisst."_

Sehun rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic, mama. We ate breakfast together a while ago. You can't miss me that much."

Sehun's mother smiled bago nito inabot ang tenga ni Sehun saka piningot. "Don't pull that sass on me, _der Bubi_." (/little boy)

"Mama." Sehun whined.

Zuri laughed at the scene drawing attention to him. Sehun's mother immediately let go of Sehun's ear and smiled at Zuri.

"Oh. How unsightly.” She let go of Sehun’s ear. “I'm sorry for that, dear. You must be my baby's beau, Baekhyun Uzuri Byun, right?"

Napalunok si Zuri sa full name. "Ako nga po."

"Oh no, sweetheart. I don't understand your language. Only english please."

"Sorry. I'm Baekhyun Uzuri Byun. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Benedikt, he's too pretty for you. Are you sure you got him to say yes?"

"Mama!"

"Come with me?" Sehun's mom offered Zuri her hand, ignoring Sehun's protest. And being the perfect man he is, Uzuri offered her his arm.

"Set up your dinner, son. I'll just give your beau a tour."

Sehun sighed and huffed. "Okay. Bring him back to me in one piece "

They left him behind.

"You prefer to be called Uzuri right? Benedikt doesn't use your first name when he tells me stories about you."

"Zuri is fine, ma'am."

"Call me mama. Ma'am kind of draws a barrier rather than respect don't you think?" She beams. Zuri smiled back.

They walked slowly around the gallery. 

"How's your father?" She asked.

"M-my father?" Zuri stuttered in shock. 

She nods. "I haven't seen him for quite a while since I've been travelling for my exhibition. I think the last was on his birthday in Korea last year. My husband called me a hundred times just to come home, I think. Haha. He said I can't miss it for the world."

"You know my father? You were there?"

"Silly, darling. Of course, I know your father. We move in the same social circle, don't we? The Byun Corp has been in partnership with us for years. You don't know?” Umiling si Zuri. “Your father and my husband are tied to the hip since they were born. They can’t live without the other. That’s why they both stay in Korea to stay close together. You don’t know my husband either?"

Zuri slightly frowns. "No, ma'am."

"Mama." She corrected him.

"Sorry. Mama. Is your husband Uncle Yoonseok?"

"Haha. Yes, darling. That giant husk of a dog in a man’s body,” she said. “He said you’ve met him a couple of times when you visit your father. And your father’s birthday was when we were anticipating meeting you. My baby and I. But we didn’t get to meet. Your father said you had to fly back here immediately because you have an important meeting the next day. He was slightly being dramatic over it but he contradicts himself proudly saying that that's the way he raised you. Haha. A very responsible man."

Zuri remembers it vividly. He attended the party for like 15 minutes and had to leave immediately because he needed to catch a flight going back to the Philippines because he has a meeting for the council the next day for the new school year.

At dahil nagkasagutan din sila ng konti ng tatay niya.

The way his father told him to stop entertaining romantic ideas in his mind because it’s not for their family and not his time to have his heart crash and burn yet did not sit well with him that's why he burst out to him that not everyone is like his mom and he can take care of himself and then stormed out.

Nag sorry naman siya for the outburst bago siya umalis. He knew his Dad was just trying to protect him from the same pain he’s been through but it already happened and his father knew na may magbabago talaga after that. His son will defy him and do whatever he wants kahit pa nangako ito na pagiisipan niya ang sinabi ng tatay niya. That’s a Taurus bull for you. He has this need to prove himself to those doubtful of his person.

"Still with me, darling?" Sehun's mom asked.

"Yes, mama." He nods. Bakit ang natural?

"Sehun was very excited to see you that night if I remember correctly. And I told him if he finished a painting for me, I'll let him come with me."

"He already knew me at the time?"

"He's smitten with you already by that time, my darling. You’ve been his muse ever since he saw you. We couldn't be any more proud when he confidently introduced himself to everyone in that party. He got your father floored." She laughed at the memory.

_Actually, same._ Zuri hears his subconscious say.

"He met my father?" Confusion written all over his face as he asked.

"He introduced himself to your father." Sehun's mother proudly said.

Huh.

Sehun's mother continued. "He told me you already visited his gallery at home. You’ve seen his paintings of you, right?”

“I did po. I saw five.”

Ang dami ng tanong sa isip ni Uzuri. He’s not sure how he’s answering her questions right.

“Then you haven’t seen the others. I’ll show you.” 

She guided him to the center room of the gallery, and the word _Schönheit_ welcomes them, and Zuri saw the most beautiful paintings he’s ever seen in his life. The name of this room literally means beauty. And at the center of it all is a big portrait of Uzuri in the middle of their school field, holding his camera, and smiling. His hair flying with the wind and his eyes seems to draw anyone who looks at it. Like it’s realistically looking straight to the observer’s soul.

Zuri remembered this day. It was the day he captured Sehun’s genuine candid smile and when he couldn’t catch himself and be captivated by it as well.

He thought he was the only one who noticed the other. Guess it wasn’t only him who couldn’t catch himself that day.

“You’re really beautiful, darling. And I’m really thankful that you made my baby paint again.”

“Again?”

She smiled at him and gave a gentle squeeze on his arm. “He lost his will for it for some time when he broke up with someone. I think you should ask him about it. I’ve already said too much and he’ll kick me out of his house if I say more. I still need to stay here for a month and hotels aren't cheap.”

“He’ll kick you out? I don’t think he can do that.”

“Oh. Believe me, darling. I’m his mother and he kicks me out of his room all the time with one single glance.” She laughed.

“What are you telling Uzuri, mama? You’ve been gone too long.” Sehun entered the room and saw his paintings as well, particularly the one at the center. “What the. Hey! How is that here? You did not ask permission from me to exhibit that.”

“You gave your permission awhile ago during breakfast. Don’t you remember?”

Sehun remembered. “You were asking me if I will do anything for you! Of course I’ll answer yes.”

“Then thank you, mein bubi.”

Sehun pouts and huffs. Lumapit ito kay Zuri at kinalas ang pagkakahawak ng mama niya sa braso nito. “I want 50% profit, mutter. Uzuri deserves no less. I owe him a date now. And don’t you dare sell that painting in the center. It's mine to treasure.”

"Huh? You don't owe me anything."

Hindi siya pinansin ng mother and son.

“Of course. But look, his beauty does fit in a museum, don’t you think?” She smiled, looking at the painting with admiration.

He nods. “It does elevate the place a lot. Can we be excused for dinner now?” Sehun asked.

“Sure sure. I need to be home soon anyway. Your father will die without seeing my face to end his day.”

Lumapit siya sa dalawa and kissed Zuri’s cheek as goodbye and Sehun kissed his mother’s. 

“Stay safe. And don’t make a mess here.” She smiled at Zuri. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions so I’ll leave you two alone now. Enjoy your night, darlings. It was nice meeting you, Uzuri.”

“Likewise, mama.”

They bid her goodbye.

“Did you just call my mom, mama?”

“Sabi niya eh.” 

This time he’s the one holding on to Sehun’s arm. And he squeezed as he looked at the painting again.

“When and where did you really see me the first time, seb?”

Sehun sighed. The cat’s gotta get out of the bag at some point.

“Almost 2 years ago, in China. We met and I saw you with my own two eyes personally, in the flesh.”

“China?”

Almost 2 years ago, Christmas break, Zuri went to visit his mom who finally plucked up the courage to call her son and asked him to meet and spend Christmas with her. Almost 2 years ago, Uzuri got heartbroken with Kevin when the man decided he wasn’t worth all his effort and time after all. Zuri was a mess almost 2 years ago but he knew he was in his right state of mind most of the time, or he was trying to be. 

At sigurado siya that if he indeed met Sehun almost 2 years ago, hindi niya ito makakalimutan.

“You got drunk at the bar of the hotel we were both staying at. I knew who you were from the stories my Dad told me and from photos he showed. You are the son of my father’s best friend and I can’t just leave you on your own to fend for yourself in the middle of the hungry wolves eyeing you, trying to take you home. I was the only one you could’ve had as a near acquaintance at the time although we haven’t met. I supposed the only one you can trust as well. But I couldn’t trust myself with you after settling you in your bed and saw you removing your clothes so I left without saying or leaving anything.” Sehun laughed.

Nakakatawa na pag naiisip niya pero noon parang gusto niya maging makasalanan. Buti na lang ang lakas ng willpower ng mga Aries. Haha.

“You’ve known me since 2 years ago but I’ve just met you recently?”

“I met you in person 2 years ago, bub. But I’ve known you my whole life. You can say I’m your cute admirer from afar.”

“You’re anything but cute, seb.” Zuri chuckled in the middle of absorbing this new information.

“True. I’m big in all areas after all."

Zuri shoved him lightly making them both laugh. Napatingin ulit siya sa painting ni Sehun kasi wala pa siyang masabing iba. Ang dali niyang napansin na Sehun is still withholding some information.

“Your portrait of me is so beautiful, I don’t even know what to say.”

“That painting is nothing compared to this actual being I can have and hold.”

Zuri groaned. Pigil kilig.

“And also would like to feed. Let’s eat na, bub.”

Zuri nodded and just followed Sehun to where he set their food.

When they settled, nagsimula na si Zuri magtanong ng lahat ng bumabagabag sa isip niya.

“What did you mean when you said that you’ve known me your whole life?”

“Your father and mine had been joined to the hip ever since they were children. Isn’t it only natural that I have known about you too? Following the course of nature, you know.”

Tiningnan siya ni Zuri with a frown.

“My dad filled me with stories about you. You’re my bedtime story you know.”

The frown on Zuri’s face deepened.

“Germany to Seoul was too far for us to meet at age 7. And then you were torn between your parents at age 17. So I stopped myself from pursuing you and tried moving on because I knew you needed the time to heal. But you’re you so you figured yourself out pretty fast and so I decided that it’s time to take matters into my own hands and meet you at last. I thought it will be hard for me to catch your attention but I guess my work was cut out for me now that I know you feel the same way. I was on my way to make you fall for me but you met me halfway. That’s why I believed you’re the one for me. Even if what you believe in says otherwise. The stars don’t have a say on what the universe wants to happen and I’ll never make it hinder my plan to marry you at age 27.”

“Anong marry me at 27?”

Sehun just laughed.. Di na rin umangal si Zuri.

“Your mother said you’ve met my father.”

“I have.”

“You didn’t care to tell me?”

“You never asked, bub.” Sehun answered saka sinubuan ng fries.

“Well, that was a bit underhanded.” Zuri said quietly. Pero since sila na lang dalawa syempre di malabong marinig diba?

“How so?”

“Haha.” Kinda fake laugh. “I was anxious for nothing. Akala ko mahihirapan pa ako ipakilala ka. You know him na pala.”

“I know him as Sehun Benedikt Oh, his best friend’s son.” Sehun cut Zuri’s meal into bite size. “Not as Sehun Benedikt Oh, your boyfriend.”

“Ano sabi mo sa kanya?”

Sehun straightened. “I told him who I am. I’m Sehun Benedikt Oh. Your future husband at 27.”

“Baliw. What did he say?”

“He said sure.”

“What?”

Sehun shrugged. “Are you saying no?”

“No. I mean. Wait. What do you mean my father said sure?”

“That’s what he told me, bub. Ask him na lang.”

The confusion never left Zuri all night.

What the hell is happening nga naman diba? Pinagloloko ba siya ng mga tao?

Pagkahatid sakanya ni Sehun sa bahay nila, dirediretso siyang bumaba at di na nagpaalam. He decided not to join Sehun to the Kims and pass the party. He needs to call his father and have a serious talk with him asap or mababaliw siya kakaisip. Overthinker pa naman ang pisces moon na to.

But to no avail, Sehun caught his hand bago siya makapasok sa gate nila.

“Are you okay? You’ve been quiet for awhile, bub. Is there any problem?”

Kinalas ni Zuri ang hawak sa kanya ni Sehun. “I’m tired na. Ingat ka pauwi.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun.

“If you have any problem, you can tell me, Uzuri. What is it?”

“I just need a bit of time alone. I need to talk to my father. I need clarity, Sehun. Because what the hell?! I don't know what to feel. You knew I’ve been anxious and afraid for my father’s approval tapos malalaman ko you’ve met him na pala. Like bakit pa ako na anxious diba? Bakit kabang-kaba pa ako na baka makita niya nanaman ako in a position na hindi niya gusto. Mag aaway nanaman kami. Maghihigpit nanaman. Makukulong nanaman ako. And the possibility of losing you scared me the most. At sinabi ko na yun sayo. You knew.”

It wasn’t anger in Zuri’s eyes.

Disappointment.

And Sehun felt it. Napalunok at napa atras ng konti. Flustered.

"But I did not think it was really significant. Our meeting, me and your father. We don't know each other that much. We met only once. And besides, now you know we already met, bub. Kailangan pa ba natin palakihin to?"

Zuri held the disappointed look in his eyes. “I won’t beg for you to understand.” Saka tumalikod at pumasok ng bahay nila.

It’s just that you can’t cross a Taurus pag nasa masamang mood sila. Bulls show no mercy when they’re displeased.

Sehun stood there frozen and confused. Aries are sometimes dense and insensitive. Pero alam naman ni Sehun that he somehow upset Uzuri.

Alis na lang siya for now. He drove to Jongin's to drink off the night. He doesn’t have the energy to reason at sumuyo sa taong ayaw pa magpasuyo. Palilipasin niya na lang muna ng mga ilang oras.

He needs to honor his teammates for their win as well.

Later, he'll placate his Bub. For now, he'll fuel himself up with alcohol for courage and some needed enlightenment.

On the other hand, when Baekhyun entered his home, he dropped everything and called his father. It was answered on the first ring.

/Good Evening, sir, This is President Byun’s secretary speaking./

“Of course you are. Where is he?”

/President Byun is currently in a meeting right now sir./

“Of course he is. Let me talk to him for a moment .”

/He’s with important partners, sir. I would advise you not to do that./

Zuri just scoffed. “Give the phone to my father or you’re fired.”

He heard shuffling on the other side before he heard his father’s domineering voice.

/What is it?/

“We need to talk.”

/We’re talking now, Baekhyun. What is it?/

“Did you agree to marry me off to someone?”

/What nonsense are you talking about?/

“To uncle Yoonseok’s son perhaps?”

/You met that kid already?/

“So you did?”

/Well he asked. No, I think, more like told me./

“And?”

/I told him sure. If he gets you to say yes to marriage then I won’t stand on his way./

“Why? Because he’s your best friend’s son?” Medyo napataas ang boses ni Zuri.

/Because he told me bravely in front of all those people that he loves you since he was seven, Baekhyun./

“What?!"

/That’s the kind of man I want for you. Someone who’ll bravely defy me and fight for you. Not someone who simply waits for you to do the fighting yourself./ He paused. /You’re a Byun. And you’re also your mother’s son. We may not have worked as well as I wanted to, but I knew she deserves the world. Maybe the world I tried to give her wasn’t enough that’s why she left. But you are our son and you deserve no less than that. That boy showed potential that he can give you what you deserve. That’s why I said yes. If you think not, then he’s not. I’ll respect your decisions from now on./

“Why tell me about your standard only now? I could've saved myself from the heartbreak the past year.”

/Then it would have been too easy and my standard will be useless if I tell you./

Zuri did not reply.

/I realized too late that I've been too weak in front of you because of the pain your mother caused me and it somehow instilled in you some fear of love and you grew afraid of me and of it as well. I only wanted to protect you and help you find the perfect person for you. I want someone strong enough to imprint and impose himself in your life. Someone who can prove to you that it's not always a painful ending. As your father, I have all the right to protect my child and at the same time teach you that my pain isn't automatically yours. I want you to be treasured, Baekhyun Uzuri. That coward you introduced to me doesn't make the cut. Yes, he may have loved you, but what will his love do if he can't even fight for you. I believe this Sehun can./

"How sure are you?"

/Let's face it, Uzuri. In this heteronormative society we live in, not everyone you meet will have the guts to fight for what he loves against the judging glares of the people. Not everyone can risk themselves to be the laughing stock and inside jokes of the high society we belong to. But that kid, Sehun, bravely did. In front of our social circle, in a place where all criticisms will be directed at him, with the object of his affection not present, saving you from losing face, the kid faced me with his head held high and disregarded everything except for my approval. That's the kind of man I want for you. A man with the gall to risk himself and disregard all things except you and his love for you./

"..."

/I have to go. I have a billion dollar deal to close. Stay safe. Just send my secretary your graduation invitation. I’d hate to miss it./

"..."

Ending the call, Zuri slumped down on the couch and looked up, catching his breath, trying to calm his thoughts.

He never knew the sentiments of his father. That was really unexpected. Hindi niya akalain na may ganun palang iniisip ang matandang yun. He sighed.

His father has always been strict and direct. When he says no then it's a no. And Zuri always believed it was all to prove a point to his mom that the results of his upbringing, all his achievements, is proof that his father was more than enough for Zuri to live. He knew his father never took his mother's cheating well. No one would. And his father's way of proving his ex-wife that he's strong enough without her, na hindi nila siya kailangan, is through Baekhyun Uzuri’s accomplishments at ang maginhawang buhay na binigay nito sa anak. 

There was no reason for her to leave. His father wasn't the problem. In fact, his father loved her so much. Pero kulang pa rin yun. And Uzuri, already in his age of maturity, understood how much his father suffered through that time so he promised himself never to give his father any grief. He tried hard to be perfect. He let himself be controlled by his father's perfectionist standards. He excelled well in everything he did. That's his payback for everything he did for him. And through that time, it rooted in himself the fear of going through what his father was going through. Ayaw niyang maranasan ang ganong klaseng sakit. He doesn't want to end up destroying himself like his father almost did.

That's why his father's acceptance is a big deal for him. He knows na siya na lang ang meron ang tatay niya at alam niya sa sarili niya na kumukuha siya ng lakas sa tatay niya. It's a necessary coexistence. And said father always has Uzuri’s best interests at heart. Kung ano ang sa tingin nito makakabuti sakanya, sinusunod niya lang. He respects and values his father so much. 

Kaya hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya ngayon. He was so anxious about telling his father about Sehun. His anxiousness was above anything on his mind. Maraming 'paano kung' ang dumaan sa isip niya. Pero ngayong alam niya ng wala naman pala siyang dapat ikatakot, imbes na mapanatag ang loob niya, he doesn't feel right. Feeling niya naubos siya. He felt empty.

Napaupo siya, held his head in his hand and pulled his hair, asking himself why.

Why did he let himself be consumed by anxiety and doubt?

[ chicas ]

K: first fight? you missing the party aso

J: _sent a photo_

J: kanina pa siya pouting

J: habang umiinom ng beer na naka glass straw

K: he influenced CK and the others

K: anong trip ng jowa mo Uzuri

B: cute ><

B: but yeah

B: _sigh_

B: i kinda told him to leave me alone

J: what?!

K: 🤨

B: i don't know aso

B: he kinda lied to me but not really

B: and i don't know how to feel

J: what did he lie to you about?

B: he already met my father

B: and it seems he got his approval

K: oh

K: reiterate what's the problem na dapat problemahin dito

J: ano yung lie?

B: it's a lie of omission

B: he knew how anxious i've been

B: you both know right? I am my father’s son first and foremost 

B: i can't disrespect his wishes but this was the first time i thought that no matter what happens Sehun Benedikt will be worth fighting for and i was willing to disappoint my dad

B: and that was painful tangina

B: tapos malalaman ko na i was anxious and afraid for nothing naman pala

B: and the information came from his mother pa not from him first-hand 

J: wow nag meet the parents na????

K: ang bilis niyo talaga

B: only his mom

B: she's really pretty

B: and i think she really likes me 🤧

K: that's great

J: yiiie kilig ako binata na ang uzuri natin czenzi

J: pwede na magpakasal

K: after graduation

K: mag plano ka na Dae

K: since that's your forte

J: yes yes para ako naman sunod haha

B: bitches back up we're at war here

J: sit your ass down

J: drink some tea

J: and calm your overthinking mind

J: Taurus sun ka

J: go with the flow aso

K: keep your Pisces moon at bay, zuri

K: it's not good to keep overthinking about this trivial thing

K: kaya pala parang ang clueless tingnan ni sehun

K: di niya alam why it's a big deal

B: sinabi niya yan

B: i was a bit disappointed na hindi niya ako agad naintindihan

J: well you've only been starting to get into the deeper things

J: sa bilis niyong yan there's no doubt na di niyo pa talaga kilala ang isa’t-isa

K: communication, sweetheart

K: di kayo magtatagal kung di kayo mag-uusap

J: face it head on, my love

J: lalo na't nagsisimula pa lang kayo

J: avoid blowing things out of proportion

J: kaya niyo naman pag usapan muna

J: wag mong iwasan agad and face the problem yourself

K: point out his mistake and what made you feel bad and then apologize

K: i've learned that pride is nonexistent when it comes to those we love

J: whoa big words from our Capricorn

K: that's just the way it is

K: mas mahalaga ang tiwala kaysa sa pride and ego mo

K: since dalawa kayong nasa relasyon

J: facts

J: i'll prepare a separate room for Sehun away from his team

J: when you're ready, he'll be waiting

J: maybe drunk but still

J: you'll know where to find him

K: sort yourself out, Uzuri

K: support lang kami

K: malamig sa labas, remember to wear a jacket pag labas mo

K: and drive safely

J: the room at the end of the guest hall

J: don't be a coward

J: we love you

Zuri sighed deeply. It's a long night after all. Thank you to his ever loving best friends, there’s one less thing to worry about.

Sehun, on the one side, was also sitting at a corner brooding, thinking what had gone wrong. Was it insensitive of him to not tell Uzuri about his promise to Mr. Byun? It was his promise to keep. It was for him to know. Siya din naman ang tutupad nun. Naiirita siya. Ano kasi yung big deal dun? But then maybe he really should have told Zuri that he already met his father. Pero may ‘but’ pa din kasi syempre if he told Zuri anything, it’s inevitable that he asks about things. Yes, it would’ve been easy to lie but Sehun doesn’t want to add a lie in the foundation he’s trying to build for their relationship. Zuri deserves better than that.

“What’s with you, Benedikt? Ba't nagmumukmok ka diyan? Nakabalik na ako at lahat nandiyan ka pa rin?!” Biglang batok ni Jongin sa walang malay sa mundo na kaibigan.

Wala lang din naging reaction si Sehun sa kaibigan. He just looked up boredly at him and asked, “Where did you come from?”

“From the loins of my father, gago,” Jongin’s sarcastic answer earned an eye-roll from Sehun. “I sent my girlfriend home. In-acknowledge mo man lang ba ang girlfriend ko? Di mo man lang tiningnan nung pinakilala ko.”

Sehun shrugged. “Why? Does she need to be acknowledged by me? She already has you as her boyfriend doesn’t she?”

Taray ni Sehun, napanganga na lang si Jongin Mari habang tinatawanan ito ni CK. 

“Ang nasty ng ugali. Did you fight with your boyfriend or something?” CK asked, sitting beside Sehun with Jongin taking the other side. Walang choice, wala na din naman siyang lalandiin kaya kay Sehun na lang muna ang attention niya.

“Aba nagbibinata na. Namomroblema na ng jowa,” pang-aasar ni Jongin. “Pero wait diba nasa honeymon stage pa lang kayo? Ba't may away na agad?”

“We’re not fighting. He just has something to think about he said, that’s all.”

“Wiw. Nagdadalawang isip na sayo. Saklap naman nun Benedikt,” pang-aasar ni Jongin. 

“Stop it, Jongin. It’s their first fight. Baka umiyak,” CK said saka parehas na natawa ang dalawa.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “I’ll go find more beer. Assholes.”

“Don’t,” KC arrived with Dae. CK gave his boyfriend space between the table and let him sit on his lap. “Zuri will come through. He’ll be here any moment now.”

“Kaya kailangan niya pa uminom,” kontra ni Dae. He placed a beer in front of Sehun. “Drink up. You’ll need it when he comes.”

“Doesn’t he need a sound mind to deal with Uzuri?” KC asked.

“You know Zuri, he’s hard to deal with. Mabuti ng may alcohol sa sistema ni Sehun for extra boost. I don’t think he’s a lightweight anyway. Are you?”

“No,” Sehun answered and grabbed the bottle to drink up. Medyo nakakarami na rin siya though.

“Bakit naman kailangan niya ng extra boost? Para namang ang laking tao ni Mr. President,” Jongin said, giving his brother a chair and clinging on to his shoulder.

“Hindi nga malaki ang katawan, ang lawak naman ng utak,” Dae said. “Don’t worry, Sehun. Even with his black belt in Hapkido, he doesn’t lash out physically. Besides hindi naman siya galit. You’ll know pag galit na siya. He’s nuclear.”

“Yeah. He’ll just play mind games with you.” Napairap si KC.

“I don’t care about that. He just has to make me understand whatever is going on. Hindi yung tinutulak niya ako palayo,” Sehun said.

Natameme sila sa tagalog. Wiw.

“And besides, he didn't even tell me what the problem is! He just looked at me with those disappointed eyes and told me to go. What the fuck was that?” Halata yung irita sa boses niya.

Aries is the opposite of Taurus when mad. Kung ang Taurus titingnan ka lang, tatahimik lang na para bang wala na siyang pakialam, ang Aries naman sumisigaw. Nawawala ang brain to mouth filter nila at di sila makakapagpigil na ipamukha sayo na may mali ka. When you’re dealing with an angry Taurus bull, you need to be smart kasi dapat alam mo na kung ano ang mali kasi di nila yun ipapamukha sayo. Sa madaling salita, gagawin ka lang nilang tanga kakahula kung ano bang nagawa mong mali o may nagawa ka ba talaga. Oppositely, pag Aries naman ang kaharap mo, ihanda mo na lang ang puso at tenga mo kasi gagawin ka nilang bobo. Ipapamukha nila sayo yung mali mo. Di maiiwasang masaktan ka sa bawat tapon ng salita nila sayo. Ganun sila magalit: extreme. Parehas kasi sila may horns. Wala sa ugali nila ang walk-out kasi parehas sila may pinaglalaban. At parehas sila ayaw umuwing talunan.

Kaya itong misunderstanding na ito, pwede pang lumaki. 

Handa na ba kayo?

_Pero may compromise option pa rin naman siyempre._

“You really have no idea?” CK asked.

KC held CK’s hand and squeezed. “Knowing Zuri. I bet he didn't even open up whatever’s on his mind.”

Sehun nodded at malalim na bumuntong hininga.

“We should’ve warned you about him before niyo pinasok to,” KC said. CK rubbed his shoulders and smiled at him na parang sinasabing _hindi mo din naman desisyon na naging sila agad, babyy._

“It’s fine. It’s Zuri. Mapag-uusapan,” Sehun said at inisang lagok ang beer niya after. Pero yung kunot ng noo indicates na may inis pa rin pero sinusubukan namang umintidi.

Nagkatinginan naman si CK at Jongin. Tagalog yun, bra. Serious si gago. Pero di pa yan lasing. Medyo pa lang.

“Wag ka lang magsisinungaling sakanya. He may be too emotional and sometimes irrational but he’s always true to what he feels and if he said he loves you, then he does. He rarely shows his vulnerability as a way to protect himself but since he showed you this side of himself, we welcome you to his world. He’ll always be willing to do whatever it takes to keep your relationship going strong. Isang test of faith lang to for you. Gets ba?” Dae said.

Sehun nodded. Di na lang nag salita.

“Go inside and stay inside the room at the end of the guest hall. Wait for him there. He’s on his way,” KC said, patting Sehun on his shoulder.

“Ang serious amputa,” Jongin said. “Nasa drawer sa bedside table ang mga condom, bra. Galingan mo ah.”

“Gago,” CK said, saka may kinuha sa bulsa at nilagay sa palad ni Sehun. “Here. Some lube sachets. Wag mong sasaktan ah.”

“Tangina. May tago sa bulsa. Boy Scout ka boi?” Jongin asked.

“Tumahimik ka, Jongin. Wala kaming bilat na may natural na padulas,” KC said. CK laughed.

“Hahaha. Ang ibig sabihin kasi ni Fourth, bakit meron sa bulsa? Ginagawa niyo ba kahit saan?”

“Oo naman. Bakit?” KC answered. May pag hamon sa tono ng boses.

“Wala wala. Curious lang po kami.” Sabay na nagtaas ng mga kamay ang magkapatid.

Hindi nila namalayan nakaalis na pala si Sehun at sakto may pumaradang isang itim na Audi sa driveway ng mga Kim.

Zuri is here.

He braced himself for what awaits him.

He met the eyes of his chicas first, bago siya pumasok sa bahay diretso sa guest hall kung nasan ang kwartong pinasukan ni Sehun.

When he opened the door, he saw Sehun standing by the bed holding a square packet in his left hand and a rectangle one on his right hand with a terrified look on his face.

_Huleeee._

Eh bakit ba? Nacurious siya.

Si Jongin Mari kasi tangina. Isa pa yung si Chanyeol Keagan.

Pero wala namang pake si Sehun na nahuli siya. Tumaas lang isang kilay niya saka nilapag yung mga nasa kamay sa lamesa at umupo sa kama.

Zuri dazed for a bit before he said, “Hi.”

Sehun just met his eyes, watched him close the door and walked closer.

“Ano yun?” Zuri asked.

“Condom and lube,” diretsong sagot ni Sehun.

“Para saan?”

/ _anong para san b? Edi para sayo hello/_

“From CK,” Sehun pointed at the lube. “And curiosity,” saka tinuro naman ang condom sa isa pang kamay.

“Why are you curious about the condom?”

“I was curious what brand they buy for their guest rooms and the durability of it.”

“Gumagamit ka ba niyan?” Zuri sat on the bed, avoiding to meet Sehun’s gaze.

“No,” Sehun answered.

“Hmm. Raw feels better.”

Napa taas ng kilay ulit si Sehun. “But it’s not safe.” Somehow this talk is calming his irritation down. Somehow.

“Yeah. That’s why I need your medical certificate and a statement from your doctor that confirms you're clear of STDs before we do it.”

“What?”

“Of course. I’ll show you mine too.”

Sehn looked at him funny. “Uzuri, I don’t have STD.”

“We can’t be too sure. Medical first before sex, seb.”

Sehun lightly scoffed. A while ago he was addressed with his name. Coldly pa at that. “So we’re back to seb now?”

Natahimik si Zuri. Nairita ulit tuloy si Sehun.

“Care to tell me, your boyfriend, what our problem is?”

Mas lalong hindi umimik si Zuri sa tanong at iniyuko lang ang ulo.

“Really? Nothing?” Mas lalong nairita si Sehun sa hindi pag imik.

"Was it really a big deal that I didn't tell you that I already met your father? Is it really necessary to fight over this? That was a personal business. Maybe it was related to you but it's still within my rights if I choose to keep it from you or not. I met your father. So what?! It's not like that's going to change anything. You're more important to win over for me than your father. With blessing or not, I will have you. And if you wanted that blessing then I will get it," he let out a frustrated sigh. 

A pause.

"You were anxious? Okay, I get that. But if you were that anxious about your father going against us, then does that mean you have too little faith in me? Do you think I'm like the other guys you dated that aren't worthy of you? Like that Kris who thinks he knows you better than I do?! Like he fucking made you fall in love with him and despite the fact that he broke you, only he knows where your broken pieces are! Like he can fucking take you away from me any time!" He huffed. "He broke you! What right does he have to tell me he was almost there and I'm nothing?!" Sehun stood up and paced.

Mas lalong bumigat ang pakiramdam ni Sehun ng wala man lang siyang narinig na pagaapila galing kay Zuri. The silence was like an affirmation of what he just said.

Galit si Sehun, oo. Frustrated more than mad. Nakakaloko naman to. Bakit hinahayaan niya ang sarili niya maapektuhan sa maliit na bagay na to? Literal na it hurts to think kasi nakakatakot pag tumakbo ka where your mind wanders.

Masasaktan ka lang.

Pero di mo naman kasi kayang pigilan.

"Is this a projection? That you will leave me when the going gets tough and just choose to let go just because someone told you to. Are we still in that shallow relationship, Uzuri? Still testing the waters?!" He asked. "Am I still just a crush? Did I impose myself too much on you? Did I go too fast? Was I not fighting for you enough? This one problem, one revelation, one secret and you push me away. Is it that easy for you to ask me to leave?" He sounded brittle. 

He swallowed hard.

"I've been in and out of love with you my whole life, Baekhyun Uzuri Byun. Am I still not enough that’s why you still have that fear and anxiety?"

Sehun looked at Zuri who's showing no emotion on his face. Nangugusap na ang mata nito.

"Hindi pa rin ba ako sapat?"

"Gano ka ba kataas at ang hirap mong abutin?"

"I know I've tried hard enough, Zuri. I've tried everything. Pero parang kulang pa rin." He let out a strangled laugh.

Namilog ang mata ni Zuri from what he heard. Umawang ang mga labi saka naghanap ng pwedeng sabihin.

The agitated Sehun sat down again and just leaned his head, his eyes on the palm of his hand, his elbows resting on his knees. He sighed.

"Ang hirap mo namang kalabanin. It's like fighting a losing battle," Sehun said. "Paano ba manalo sayo?"

Lumipas ang ilang minuto na walang nag salita sa kanilang dalawa. Kagat lang ni Zuri ang mga labi niya.

Sehun surrendered with a sigh saka ito tumayo at naglakad papunta sa pinto. Tiningnan lang ni Zuri ang likod niyang papaalis.

Pero si Sehun pa rin ang hindi nakatiis. "Alis na ako."

_Isang subok lang baka pigilan._

_Baka hindi siya masaktan._

_Nagbabakasakali lang._

_Sana siya naman._

_Kahit ngayon lang._

_Habulin man lang._

Pero wala. Wala siyang nakuhang salita.

According sa compatibility ng signs, an Aries and Taurus couple are only partially compatible. Sobrang malaki ang agwat ng similarities nila. Taurus is hard-headed and too independent, serious, and sensual. Whereas, Aries can be too direct, unrestricted, and temperamental. You cannot challenge a Taurus when a decision has already been made. Pag may conclusion na tapos na. Not like Aries who likes to explore all possibilities. Taurus wants and needs stability and security sa buhay nila. Hindi pwede yung 'baka ganito, baka ganyan', at masyadong risky yung 'pano kung'. Kaya hindi pwede yung impulsive choices ng Aries. Kailangan palaging may rason. And Taurus can be dangerously pessimistic na hindi maiiwasang maapektuhan ang relationship kung ganun. With the carefree Aries and careful Taurus, parang ang hirap pagalawin ang relasyon.

Pano na to?

Tapos na?

°•×⁹¹⁸×•°

Siyempre, hindi pa. There is always a middle ground. Palaging merong lugar where they can meet halfway. 

_Tagpuan nga diba?_

Aries are known to be head strong and resilient while Taurus are known for their tenacity and strength. Their little similarities are the key factors that can make things work.

Uzuri will never allow that he does not have the last word.

And sa taas ng pride ni Sehun, Zuri knows that he will not stop and stay pag wala siyang ginawa para pigilan ito.

"He's my bottomline," he choked up his words.

Sehun was about to reach out to open the door when he heard Zuri's voice.

"My father is my bottomline, seb."

Sehun turned back to look at him.

Nakatungo ito, contemplating, nilalaro ang mga daliri at naghahanap ng mga tamang salita na pwede niyang sabihin.

"I—"

Pero wala siyang masabi. He thought he had things figured out on his way here pero bakit umurong lahat ng sasabihin niya? Paano niya ba kasiijujustfy ang sarili niya? Why is there even a need to justify himself? His friends already told him na masyado siyang nag overreact. Alam niya na yon. Pero paano niya ba kasi matatanggap na mali ang naging reaction niya when he was thoroughly affected by it?

It's hard to deal with anxiety. Mahirap pigilan ang isip na mag-isip.

An anxious heart with an anxious mind can destroy your rationale.

Uzuri bit his lip and sighed.

Sehun also could not help but sigh.

Sehun approached him. Kneeled in front of him and replaced his fiddling hands with one of his own on each hand.

"You hurt me. You lack faith in me. You don't love me enough just yet, Uzuri."

The straightforwardness caught Zuri off guard. After recovering, he tried to pose a rebuttal.

"Not enough for the love that I deserve."

Aries is very self-assured. They obviously know their self-worth.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Zuri’s bottom lip trembled, making Sehun laugh.

But the pain that swam across his eyes would be obvious to anyone with observant eyes.

Zuri felt the pang in his heart when he saw the pain in Sehun's eyes.

"Faith and trust, bub,” Sehun said, looking at their hands. “Please. Give me your faith and trust.I promise I'll keep them. Have faith that I will stay. Trust me when I say that I will stay. I will fight for you as you would for me. I will make you happy as you make me. I will cherish you as you would cherish me." 

He tipped Zuri's chin up to make their eyes meet.

"I will love you with every bit of me. Maybe more than I love myself. All I ask is for you to trust me.”

Sehun squeezed their hands. 

“Zuri.”

“I’m sorry,” Zuri said.

“Can you make me understand without our attitudes clashing this time?” His tone teasing but with all seriousness in it at the same time. Eh siya lang naman kanina agit. Mabilis lang naman humupa ang galit ni Sehun, as long nailabas niya na ang mga gusto niyang sabihin. 

So Zuri explained himself. Made Sehun understand. His father will always be his bottomline. The line nobody cannot cross. He’ll always be facing crossroads between Sehun and his father.

“I can’t disappoint him again. I can’t face his rejection again. I can’t have my father abandon me and leave him alone and angry and disappointed at me. My father has been hurt enough,” he said. “At kahit sarili ko pa ang nakataya, I cannot let my father down. He’s had enough of broken promises from my mom.”

Sehun got up and sat beside Zuri on the bed. 

“I did not tell you because I thought it wasn’t necessary for you to know, bub. It was my promise I have to keep with your father. Only mine,” Sehun squeezed Zuri’s hand. “I don’t think I have a fault here for me to ask for forgiveness. But I want to know how I can make it up to you for not trying to understand you better. I chose to let your doubts and anxiousness eat you and let you fight yourself on your own despite promising that I will fight for you. Even against yourself.”

See that. May pride pero may understanding. Hmm.

Aries do have their moments. They're surfacely unattached, kala mo they don't care, pero pag mahal ka or they really really care about you, they will always understand you or die trying. Kasi di ka nila susukuan. Ganyan sila ka loyal. 

That's how Seb operates.

That's how lucky Zuri is.

“I know it’s over dramatic of me, the way I acted and pushed you away to leave me alone. I’m sorry. That's just how I am. Hindi mo ako makakausap ng matino when I'm lost in my own thoughts. Considering that we really don’t know each other that much since we’ve only had this going on for a short time. I should’ve explained myself more.”

Sehun squeezed his hand. “At least now I know. No more secrets. No white lies. And no more pushing me away whenever your mind is being too much. No silent treatment. Give each of us time to explain. And you always, always, have to end up in my arms after a fight. Are those conditions clear?”

Zuri nodded. “Accept our faults. Accept our boundaries. And never ever leave me even if I tell you to leave,” he squeezed Sehun’s hand back.

They both slightly smiled.

"I don't want a repeat of this, Uzuri. Next time, even if I don't ask and especially when I ask, just talk to me and resolve it together, okay?"

"Di na mauulit."

"Your feelings are valid, bub. Just make me understand if I don't get it instantly. I'm not a psychic. I can't read your mind. Okay?"

"Hmm."

"How are you feeling now?"

Zuri contemplated. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It happens. And I know I somehow hurt you too. I saw the disappointment in your eyes, bub. I regret not trying hard to understand you."

"It's okay now. We just have to get to know each other more."

Zuri stood up and moved to sit on Sehun's lap. His arms went around Sehun's waist while he buried his face deep on his neck. Not fazed by the sudden affection, Sehun even reciprocated and kissed the side of Zuri's head, one hand lifted up Zuri's shirt and settled on the small of his back while his other hand played with his ear. 

"Thank you, sebby," 

"For what?"

"For being you."

"What I am is what I thrive to be so I can deserve you, bub."

"You're more than enough."

"And I want to give you more than what I can give."

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"Me liking you did not depend on luck, Uzuri. I fell in love with you because you're you. I am yours because of you."

"You win."

Sehun laughed and Zuri bit his neck.

And that earned a moan from Sehun Benedikt Oh.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25012020 - a quarter of the whole chapter
> 
> 31012020 - 2nd quarter :)
> 
> 02022020 - half time
> 
> 06072020 - 3rd quarter, I guess
> 
> 18092020 - TIME OUT
> 
> 19092020 - 4th Quarter
> 
> nxt up, sex..


	6. HAPPY ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kung saan narealize niyo na si Baekhyun Uzuri Byun lang ang nanalo dito. sigh

“Let’s go home,” Sehun said.

“To your house?”

“No. Mom’s there.”

“So?”

“I'm horny. I can't have my way with you if she's there. Let me fuck you. Please?”

Consent is sexy.

"Fuck talaga?"

"Hmm." Sehun nodded, his hand on Zuri's lower back made soft, light circular motions that made Zuri tingle all over.

"I have a secret, bub," Sehun leaned in to whisper in Zuri's ear.

"I'm not really a gentleman in bed."

Napalunok si Zuri sa narinig.

"Who needs a fucking gentleman?"

Blood rushes down to the center of their bodies. Magkadikit na magkadikit dahil sa posisyon nila ngayon.

Medical? Bullshit.

Zuri cleared his throat saka tumayo. “Grab the lube sachet. Bring the whole box of condoms.”

Sehun stood up and did as he was told saka nito kinuha ulit ang kamay ni Zuri at lumabas ng kwarto papunta sa sasakyan nito.

They did not even bother to tell anyone they’re leaving. Anyways, some people saw them when they passed by and they already had a clue what’s bound to happen.

Sehun looked like a hungry beast dragging away a vixen who looked smug as he walked gracefully behind him as if he had successfully lured the beast to his trap.

Zuri caught KC and Dae's eyes then he winked at them. 

_ Goodluck, Sehun.  _ They prayed.

"Let's use my car, sebby. You have alcohol in your system. I'll drive."

Sehun almost frowned but since Zuri's the one who told him to yield and lower his pride to let someone drive him, he acquiesced and opened the driver's seat for his boyfriend. At dating gawi, siya ang nagsuot ng seatbelt ni Zuri saka hinalikan ito bago sinara ang pinto at tumakbo sa kabilang side.

"Tell your mom you're not coming home tonight, seb. She might worry."

"Hmm."

[Dialling…  _ mutter, my love  _ 💜]

M: yes, luv?

S: mom, zuri told me to inform you i'm going home with him tonight

S: i had a little bit of alcohol and he thought you’ll worry

S: he's driving

S: and we have a lot to talk about because of the things you spilled

S: tsk

S: i love you, mom

S: but please warn me first before you tell my Uzuri stories about me

M: slowly Benedikt

M: you're not in a rap competition

M: I’m on the phone with your dad

D: hey, son

S: Hi, dad. Come visit us. Mom misses you alot.

D: I know. Maybe, I'll go.

M: anyway, sorry _mein_ _bubi_

M: tell Zuri it was really nice meeting him

D: and I look forward to meeting him too

M: Is there no one in Zuri's house? Is it okay for you to go there?

M: do you want me to go book a hotel for the night?

S: No need, mom. We're good.

M: Okay. Protected sex please, Sehun Benedikt

S: MOM

M: just a reminder

S: he wants my medical first before anything

S: but i'll get my way around it tonight i hope

M: okaaaaaay

D: hahahaha good job

M: i was just reminding you

M: you didn't have to tell us of your plans

M: but medical is good

M: I like him for you,  _ mein bubi _ . Don't let him go or I'll disown you.

S: I liked and loved him first, mom. I know.

S: well, goodnight  _ mutter _

S: bye, Dad

D: Bye, son. Keep safe.

M: Okay. I won't expect you home for the next few days but make sure you come home before I leave the country

M: bring Zuri with you

S; Mom!

M: goodnight, my love. Have a great time.

Sehun breathed out an exasperated sigh. He saw Baekhyun trying to hold his laughter while he's driving off the round-about leading to the gates of the Kim mansion.

“Mom said it was really nice meeting you and reminded me of protected sex,” Sehun said, resigned.

Zuri laughed.

"And we're good boys so we'll follow your mom."

Sehun looked at his boyfriend, staring at him intently. The sight of Zuri driving with one hand while the other is rubbing his lips made him alluring, especially when he bit he wet his lips with his tongue.

Kakalabas lang nila ng gate when Sehun called at liningon ito ng mabilisan ni Zuri.

"Bub," tawag ulit ni Sehun.

"Yes?"

"Baekhyun."

Makulit pala to pag may alcohol sa katawan. Zuri held out his hand for Sehun to take.

“Ano gusto, seb?” Zuri asked.

“Halik,” sagot ni Sehun. Cute niya pa mag tagalog.

Zuri smiled, pulled Sehun’s hand and kissed the back of it.

Napaungot naman si Sehun. “What was that? Ayaw ko nun.”

“Behave, seb. I’m driving.”

“Edi stop mo the car sa side.”

“Seb.”

“Bub.”

“...”

“Ich will einen Kuss von dir.” ( _ I want a kiss from you. _ )

“Huh?”

“Bub,” Sehun started pulling his hand.

“What?”

“Küss mich,” Sehun said. ( _ Kiss me. _ )

Hala nag German na. Hirap pala kasama uminom to. Parang late yung tama nung alcohol.

Sehun didn’t stop pulling on Zuri’s hand so Zuri had no choice but to stop the car by the sidewalk, hindi pa sila nakakalagpas sa mahabang bakod ng mga Kim. Medyo madilim dahil dim ang mga ilaw sa bakod nila Jongdae at masyado pang mataas.

“Sabi ko behave ah.”

Sehun pouts.

Zuru sighed. "Lapit ka."

"No." Sehun tugged Zuri's hand para ito ang lumapit sa kanya.

Bumigay naman si Zuri and gave Sehun a kiss on the lips. A lips with a promise na mamaya ka sakin. But that promise wasn't what Sehun wanted.

"I'm horny, Uzuri."

"That's why let go so I can drive us home."

"No. I want you now, bub."

Nilaro ulit ni Sehun and tenga ni Zuri. Teasing. And his eyes traced all of Zuri's features on his face. The dazzling hooded eyes, his button nose, his precious cheeks, his swollen lips. Walang nakatakas sa paningin ni Sehun and his falling for every detail, every mole on Zuri's face.

"Baekhyun."

"Hmm?"

"On my lap. Now."

Mabilis na tumalima si Baekhyun dahil sa nakakangatog na boses ni Sehun na naghatid ng ibang init sa loob niya. Hindi siya sanay na inuutusan siya pero kung si Sehun ang maguutos, sir yes sir lagi ang magiging sagot niya.

Baekhyun moved to Sehun's lap, his back facing him habang si Sehun naman nilabas sa bulsa niya yung mga condom at sachet ng lube na bigay ni CK. Inadjust ni Sehun ang upuan niya for more leg room saka nirecline ang backrest for more space.

They're both experienced sa ganitong bagay. They've both been in relationships and they're naturally gifted sa sex department. 

A note: Aries always wants it fast while Taurus naman cares to be romanced and pleasured kahit na matagal pa ang orgasm na yan. Pero since Baekhyun and Sehun are both males, they're libidos are higher than that of a woman's and certainly they can keep up with each other’s needs.

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang zipper ng pantalon pero hindi ang kamay niya ang unang nakahawak sa kanya.

Sehun. 

Saka niya naramdaman ang sabay na pag galaw ng daliri on his ass and a hand on his dick.

Napaliyad si Baekhyun sa sarap na lumukob sa buong pagkatao niya.

"Puta."

Ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang dahan-dahang pag masahe ni Sehun sa butas niya habang bahagyang humigpit ang hawak nito sa kaibigan niya.

"S-seb." He let out a breathy moan.

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun buckled his hips.

"Stay still, sweetheart."

Sehun inserted a finger inside his ass.

"A-ah. Fuck. That feels good."

"Yeah?" Nilabas ni Sehun ang daliri saka pinasok ang dalawang daliri this time, in a twirling, scissoring motion, massaging his insides.

Baekhyun moaned as Sehun continued his inhibitions of stretching his hole. His dick oozing with precum, covering Sehun's hand with it. Nilagay niya ang mga kamay niya sa dashboard for support. He felt the cold coat of lube coating Sehun's fingers inside him and the slow stroking of his hand on his dick.

"Moan my name, Uzuri. Let me hear you moan my name."

Nanginginig ang tuhod na napasandal si Baekhyun sa dahsboard, saka niya ginalaw ang balakang, trying to follow Sehun's rhythm on his ass.

"Aah. Sehun. Please."

"Hmm." Naramdaman niya ang paglapat ng bibig ni Sehun sa leeg niya. Sehun kissed him there, nibbled his ear, let go of his dick saka niya naramdaman how his lube coated fingers were replaced by his hard throbbing dick.

Napasigaw si Baekhyun. "Fuck! Sehun Benedikt. Ang laki mo. I feel so full. Shit. Fuck. You feel so good." 

"This condom is good," Sehun randomly commented.  **_Trojan Magnum Bareskin._ ** _ — best larger sized ultra thin condoms. _ That's what he read sa box kanina.

"Seb!" Agaw ng attention ni Baekhyun.

The deep chuckle by his ear sent shivers down Baekhyun's spine.

"Move your tight ass, baby. Pleasure yourself with my dick."

Leaning on the dashboard, Baekhyun started moving his ass and groans and moans of pleasure filled the whole car.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit but Sehun commanding him wakes a little vixen up inside of Baekhyun.

Sehun's length was just the perfect fit as it hits the right spot with every movement his ass makes to bury Sehun's cock inside of him.

"Fuck! Aah! Fuck."

Baekhyun busied himself riding his man as Sehun pleasured Baekhyun in all other ways. Teasing his nipples and erection as he let Baekhyun move on top of him. The sight of him filled with lust and feeling pleasure made Sehun harder than he already was. He couldn't help but bite his lips until it bled to stop himself from cumming right there and then.

"Harder, baby. Move your ass faster. Fuck!" Sehun couldn't help cussing as he felt Baekhyun's hole tightened on his dick. He reached out and pinched Baekhyun's nipple while the other hand moved to Baekhyun's  hard cock and pumped it faster until Baekhyun was writhing in pleasure, head leaned back, back arched, going hard up and down his shaft, moaning loudly in pleasure.

"Aah! Shit! Sehun! Ang sarap! Putangina!"

Baekhyun can feel his orgasm coming. He wanted so bad to reach that climax so he grind down Sehun's throbbing dick, he can feel every vein as he tighten up his hole, making Sehun moan.

"Do that again. Putangina!" Sehun cursed. Mas nakaka apoy yung pamumura sa tagalog ni Sehun. Nakaramdam siya ng pagkawala ng ulirat when Baekhyun did it again. Saka siya bumitaw sa pagkakahawak sa ari nito at humawak sa bewang at sinabayan ang pagbayo ng kasintahan.

Sa bawat galaw ni Sehun mas lumalim pa ang pagkakabaon nito kay Baekhyun. Saka sila parehong nakaramdam ng saglit na pagkawala sa sarili ng nilabasan sila ng sabay.

Baekhyun rode his orgasm on Sehun. Riding his high until he calmed down. He moaned Sehun's name again and again while he felt Sehun shoot his semen, burying deep inside of him until his hard dick softened and filled Baekhyun with his cum.

Baekhyun leaned his head on Sehun's shoulder. Hinihingal pagkatapos ng ginawang milagro. Sehun kissed the side of his head and let his fingers run through Baekhyun's hair.

"You okay?" Sehun asked.

"Hmm. 1 minute," Baekhyun tried to find a comfortable position to rest.

"Stop moving, bub. You're making me hard again and I'm still buried inside you."

"Fuck. Labas mo na kasi. Dahan dahan. Ang laki. Tangina."

Natawa si Sehun habang nagrereklamo si Zuri.

After fixing themselves and disposing of the used condom in a nearby bin, a realization dawned on Baekhyun Uzuri.

"Shit, seb. Nasa labas pa rin tayo ng bahay nila Dae."

The horror pag nalaman ni Jongdae Matteo ang pinagagagawa niya sa labas ng bahay nito.

"Haha. Let's go. I'll drive, bub. I'm sure your legs are tired."

"Yeah yeah. Let's go. "

Sabay na sumakay ang dalawa sa kotse after making sure everything is cleaned and the car was aired, sprayed with Baekhyun's lavender mist.

"Kasalanan mo to. Di ka nakapagpigil. Tsk."

"You didn’t even refuse, bub. It takes two to tango."

"Tsk. Ang sakit ng bewang ko." Baekhyun massaged his hips.

"Sorry. I'll give you a massage and run you a bath later."

"Hmm."

Now, it's Baekhyun's turn to stare at Sehun driving. The after sex glow did not take time to take effect. Sobrang kinapogi ni Sehun sa mata ni Baekhyun ang pagka ragged nito ngayon.

_ Shit. Baekhyun, stop. Kakatapos niyo lang. _

"Car sex, huh," Baekhyun said. "Our first sex is in my car. That's a first for me."

"Same," Sehun glanced at him. "Don't worry. We won't just stop in your car."

"Stop. Tumigil ka. Binigla mo ako sa laki niyang alaga mo. Di ka na makakaulit hanggang hindi nagiging ayos ang pakiramdam ko! Besides, I will forgive this once but give me first your clearance and medical result bago mo ako laspagin ulit."

"Laspa— what? What's that?"

"Tsk. Basta. Himala di yan tinuro sayo ni Jongin Mari. Basta no sex until you give me your medical result."

Napailing si Sehun sa nonsense ni Baekhyun but he can only adhere to his bub's wishes. "Fine. Fine. But I can still give you fellatio right?"

"What?"

"I mean, you're not going to deprive me of giving you pleasure right? Until I get tested for STD? Which I'm sure I don't have by the way." 

Natahimik dun si Zuri.

"Bub."

"Tsk. Do whatever you want."

Sehun grinned.

"Hmm. I knew you're a sucker for a good time."

Zuri rolled his eyes.

Sehun smiled gently.

"Hand, bub," Sehun reached for Baekhyun's hand.

"Focus on the road, seb." Baekhyun intertwined his hand with Sehun’s. 

"Hmm." Sehun squeezed and kissed the back of it.

Ramdam na ramdam ni Zuri kung gano kalaki ang kamay ni Sehun compared to his. Like oo, naramdaman niya na kanina pero looking at it, these deft hands can bring out the vixen in him.

Talented hands. 

And these hands can paint too.

"Seb."

"Hmm?"

"Can you make me a portrait?"

"Of course. Whose portrait?"

"Mine."

Sehun's brow twitched in interest.

" _ Draw me like one of your french girls? _ " He asked.

Baekhyun laughed.

"I didn't mean naked, you horny ass. Just you know. Make me a painting so I can watch you paint."

"Oh." Sehun pouts, feigning disappointment. 

"Seb!" Zuri whined.

"Haha. Yes. Sure. Of course, bub. Anything for you."

"Tonight?"

"Let's do it tomorrow. You're tired. And the day has been long enough for the both of us. Tomorrow's the weekend and I already got mom's permission to stay over until she flies back to Korea to meet dad," Sehun squeezed Zuri’s hand. "I'll do your portrait tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Silence enveloped them for a minute until Zuri broke the ice again.

"Never leave me," mahinang sabi ni Zuri habang nakatingin sa magkahawak nilang kamay.

"Trust me," Sehun answered.

"Do you really love me?"

"I plan to stay with you forever, baby."

"I love you."

"I know."

"I will hurt you sometimes, sebby."

"I know that too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

** _ the next day  _ **

"Uzuri, can you lower your eyes for me?"

Napalunok si Zuri with the way Sehun was in front of his canvas holding a paintbrush and looking at him with serious eyes.

"Okay." He whispered.

Sehun was silent as he paint and Zuri felt hot and bothered everytime he felt Sehun's eyes on him.

"Stop moving."

"But my body's numb already." Zuri whines.

Sehun raised a brow. "You wanted me to paint you."

"Yes. But I didn't think it'll take too much time." Zuri pouts.

Sehun sets down his brush and stands up. Strides to the Victorian couch Zuri was perched on.

"Perfection takes time to make, sweetheart."

Zuri rolled his eyes. "I'm not your sweetheart, seb."

"You're everything to me, bub."

Zuri scrunched his nose.

Sehun perched one leg on the couch and settled Zuri's head properly on the pillow and stretched the hand and arm supporting it just a moment ago.

"You're really too fast." Zuri whispered, eyes on Sehun as he observed his man massage his arm na nangalay na, just like he did the night before.

"Fairytales approximately fits in a 20-page booklet for kids."

"We're no fairytale characters."

"You're on my couch looking this ethereal. I think we're fairytale enough."

Right. After breakfast, the two decided to go to Sehun's to make the portrait Sehun promised his bub. Good his mother wasn't home when they arrived or she would've seen Sehun carrying Zuri like a fucking bride through their threshold kasi masakit pa nga ang katawan nito.

Silence surrounded them as Sehun continued to give Zuri soft massages and Zuri stares.

"Do you really love me?" He asks, repeating the question he asked last time.

Sehun stops and meets his eyes.

"Pano mo alam na mahal mo talaga ako?" Zuri asked again.

Sehun sighs and softly grabs Zuri's beautiful fingers and lets it touch his exposed chest. Just the tips at the center of it.

He lets Zuri completely flatten his hand on his chest and feel his heart racing. Never averting his eyes from him.

"If this isn't love. I don't know what is."

Zuri pouts.

"How can you easily say you love me and then say I don't love you enough yesterday? It's unfair."

Napataas ang kilay ni Sehun.

"You questioning me if I really love you is proof of that, bub."

Zuri huffed then he stood up and pushed Sehun on the couch instead.

"Should I show you how much I want you and need you and love you?" Seryosong tanong ni Zuri.

"How?" Sehun asked looking up at Zuri standing between his legs, curious what his boyfriend is up to.

"Tch."

Baekhyun stripped off his robe and knelt in front of Sehun's crotch. They planned to go swimming later but Sehun guessed they have a different plan after all. Planong hindi naman tatanggihan ni Sehun.

"This will be my god. I will worship it like how you worship the ground I walk on," Baekhyun untangled Sehun's ribbon and opened the robe covering his purpose. "I will change my religion and then promise to never change my faith. I will devote myself to you. You will be my sanctuary. My safe, comfortable place where I can do what I want and do you whenever I want."

"You said I have to get tested first, bub. Your rules, remember?"

Baekhyun palmed Sehun's bulging cock and gave it a stroke bago niya ito nilabas at pinalandasan ng dila niya galing sa baba hanggang sa taas, tumitigas sa bawat pag hagod ng dila at labi niya sa mga ugat nito.

Pinanuod lang siya ni Sehun habang ang kamay nakasabunot sa buhok niya, para hilahin at para gumabay. Baekhyun dropped wet kisses on every inch of Sehun's dick, one hand playing with his balls and the other on his own throbbing shaft. Kanina pa siya libog na libog sa boyfriend niya sa bawat pag tingin nito habang patulog ang pagguhit sa canavas nito. Iba na ang epekto ni Sehun sakanya.

"I will break every rule I have just for you, Sehun Benedikt Oh," he whispered, lips ghosting the tip of Sehun's dick.

Tumingala at sinalubong niya ang titig ni Sehun sa ginagawa niya. Lust was evident in both their eyes but the sincerity in Zuri's did not get lost as Sehun looked.

"So let me love you the way I only know how. The way I will give my best to be the better person for you. And the way I will give you a love that is only yours to have."

Sehun's breath hitched at each word that came out from Baekhyun's lips. As much as he waned to focus on his words he can only focus on the teasing breath fanning the tip of his dick. Precum already spilling during the duration of the speech.

Sehun breathed heavily as he choked up his reply. He doesn’t have that much control compared to CK who already has a lot of practice.

"I love you," Baekhyun said.

"Then fucking suck my dick. Fuck, baby. Don't be such a tease." With that, Sehun's hand pushed Baekhyun's head down and his mouth opened as Sehun shoved his dick down Baekhyun's throat and fucked his mouth.

True to his word, Baekhyun let Sehun have his way with him. And with every groan and every moan from Baekhyun's throat, sends vibrations through Sehun’s, driving him to the edge, thrusting deep down Baekhyun's throat.

_ Gag reflex who? _

As Sehun cums inside his mouth, he told his beloved the most gratifying words he could offer. 

"I love you, Uzuri Byun. You're mine. Fuck the stars for saying otherwise."

_ end. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Finsish na tayo. Sana nasatisfy ko po kayo. Maraming salamat for staying with me through this. Kung gusto niyo ko chikahin sa twitter na lang tayo usap. Same user.
> 
> I will edit the text once I got the time. Will try to proofread my conyo ass language and errors I overlooked. If by chance I edited some random moments or added some, I will update on the tweet thread. Kasi I know na may mga scenes na di ko nanput into words ng maayos haha mga panahong bobo ako. Anyways, what a ride. I hope nagenjoy kayo.
> 
> Let's find our own Sebs'.   
> Darating din siya.   
> Tiwala lang.
> 
> Hnng~ thank you 🤧


	7. MILE HIGH CLUB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome aboard, mga ma'am sir.  
> Enjoy your trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGPUAN SPECIAL CHAPTER
> 
> PART 1

**PART ONE**

ALEXA:  _ *music paused*  _ HI-BUB-YOUR-SEBBY-IS-CALLING. PLEASE-ANSWER-THE-PHONE. * _ music plays* _

Uzuri answered his phone, confused. Hindi pa nagtatagal ng nakaalis si Sehun sa bahay niya kasi uuwi na ito sa kanila, bakit tumatawag na agad?

B: Sebby. What's up? May problema ba? May nakalimutan ka ba dito sa bahay? Aren't you driving? Why are you calling?

S:  _ *laughs*  _ Slowly, bub.

B: May nakalimutan ka ba? Babalik ka?

S: Ikaw. Nakalimutan kita. Babalikan kita.

B: Huh?

S:  _ *laughs* _

B: Tch. So why you called nga?

S: I'll come back for you nga.

B: Baliw. Aren't you driving?

S: Bluetooth, bub.

B: Okayy. Clingy mo ah.

S: I do have a reason why I called.

B: What?

S: I miss you.

B: …

S: HAHAHA what? You don't miss me like I miss you? Ouch.

B: Sebbyyy

S: Hahahaha okay okay. I called because mom called. She wants to see you, she said.

B: Huh?

S: Go and dress yourself. I'm driving back. And pack some clothes for 3 days.

B: 3 days? Why?

S: Mom will tell you. Baka humindi ka pag ako nag say. Go na.

B: Uh. Okay. San ka na ba?

S: Security check ulit sa village entrance niyo. I'll be there in 15 minutes.

S: Make sure to be ready by then.

B: No way. Not enough.

S: Kaya nga go na and start preparing, bub.

B: Fine. Fine. See you po.

S: Hmm. Mahal kita.  _ *call ended* _

"Bastos. Binabaan ako," Zuri huffed saka umakyat papunta sa kwarto niya at nag-ayos na nga.

When Sehun arrived, dire-diretso lang ito sa loob na para bang bahay niya lang. He went straight to Zuri's room at walang katok-katok na pumasok.

His eyes roamed around the room looking for his bub. All he saw were the clothes strewn on the bed, a small bag and some personal care items, ready for packing.

When he heard the shower from the bathroom, he smiled at napa iling na lang. Matatagalan pa siya maghintay kasi matagal maligo si Zuri. Nalaman niya yan when he stayed with him for a while. Mas lalo pang tumatagal pag sabay sila maligo kasi di man halata malikot ang mga kamay ni Zuri when they’re both naked and alone.

Pumunta na lang siya sa may kama saka nagsimulang mag tupi ng mga damit na naka kalat at inayos ito sa bag. He looked for a smaller bag to organize all the bottles for Zuri's travelling skin care kit at inayos din ito. When he finished, he went to Zuri's closet saka naghanap ng pwedeng maisuot nito ngayon para diretso bihis na ang bub niya. For sure, matagal din ito pumili ng damit kung di niya pa ito pangunahan.

He chose a pair of random pants, boxers at isang t-shirt na itim. Saka siya kumuha ng watch at shades at isang silver chain necklace to match the clothes.

When he finished, sakto tapos na si Zuri.

"Here. Get dressed. Or do you want me to dress you up too."

Binelatan lang siya ni Zuri saka nagsimula na itong mag bihis.

"Have you been waiting long?" Zuri asked.

Sehun sat on his bed saka pinagmasdan lang si Zuri while dressing up.

"It's fine. I can wait."

Zuri shrugged then grabbed the pair of pants. Tiningnan niya muna ito at napataas ang kilay saka tumingin kay Sehun.

"Are you sure?" Zuri asked.

"Why?"

Zuri didn't answer. He wore the pants, struggling a little.

When he finished, Sehun blinked a few times, napalunok at napagtantong mali ang nahablot niya. It was a tight-fitted pants accentuating Zuri's thighs and his plump ass. 

"And your shirt," Zuri held the black shirt and looked at Sehun with teasing eyes. "Really?"

Napalunok ulit si Sehun but shrugged. "Change if you don't want to wear what I chose, bub."

Matapang ang mga Aries. As said, they have a pride na mas mataas pa sa langit. May paninindigan at di umaatras sa kahit na ano. Even when they know they're at risk or worse, wrong. They'll just convince themselves that they can prove anything wrong and they're right.

"No. No. Since you chose them, I'll wear them. Just remember they're your choice," Zuri said, wearing Sehun's large shirt and tucking the front in before wearing his belt.

Taurus are born challengers.  _ Goodluck, seb. _

"Come here," Sehun said.

Lumapit si Zuri at tumayo in between Sehun's thighs. Sehun pulled him down and made him sit on his lap. He grabbed the towel on his hand and started drying Zuri's hair gently.

Zuri just sat there quietly, only staring at Sehun's face. He tilted his head a little and smiled.

"So pogi," he said.

Sehun smiled.

"So cute," Zuri giggled and kissed his nose.

"So masarap," Zuri leaned in to lick an ear.

And they both feel a little hard.

"Behave, bub."

Zuri pouts, still with mirth in his eyes.

"So pakipot," Zuri rolled his eyes. "Such a hypocrite."

Sehun glared at him, making him laugh.

"Sebby."

"Hmm?" Sehun struggled hard to not get distracted by Zuri at nagpatuloy sa pag tuyo ng buhok nito.

"You love me?" Zuri asked.

Sehun frowned. "Of course, I do. Why?"

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why do you love me?"

Sehun's eyebrow arched. He stopped what he’s doing at nilagay ang towel sa tabi niya saka inadjust ang pagkakaupo ni Zuri papalapit pa sakanya. His hands planted on Zuri's plump ass.

He looked straight through Zuri's eyes and didn't talk.

Zuri frowned and grew impatient kaya inuntog niya ng mahina ang noo sa noo ni Sehun. "Why seb?"

Sehun sighed. "Because I do and I love you for every reason possible. Even the reason that you make strange noises when you sleep and you always bite me for no reason and you get righteous and defensive when I clash with your beliefs and you make me run to KFC just because you want their gravy on your rice and you nag me about being sweaty in public when I run around with the team during practice kasi you'll get jealous of others staring at what's yours and you leave me for hours because you have digests to read and you hate me for being late when you're always late and you obsess over strawberry kahit yun na lang kainin mo buong araw and you forget your vitamins and get angry at me for forgetting mine and you make gapang at random times even when I'm doing my plates and you’re really distracting and really beautiful and I can't get enough of you and then after you make gapang you insist that I finish my work before I sleep. And I love how you wait for me to go to sleep and sometimes sing for me when I can't, and the way you run your fingers through my hair and the way you wipe my sweat after our rigorous activities and how you shower me with kisses at random moments and how you like to baby me and how you try not to be a spoiled brat and then terribly fail after a few minutes and…"

"Okay. Stop."

With their foreheads touching dahil hindi ito inalis ni Zuri after niya iuntog ito, Sehun can't properly see the expression on his face. But he knows Zuri's smiling and his cheeks are hot and he's slightly vibrating on his lap.

"I love you because I do. That's why," Sehun said.

Zuri sighed and kissed Sehun on the lips before standing up and walked to the mirror to fix his hair. Baka magapang niya pa nga, naghihintay ang mama nito sakanila. Bad yon. Mamaya na lang.

When he finished, binalikan niya ulit si Sehun na hindi naman gumalaw sa pagkakaupo, letting his bub calm down from the high ng kilig na dulot niya, and kissed him again before grabbing his hand and pulled him up to stand.

"I love you for all of you too and I'll continue falling in love with you until I love you enough to call myself worthy of your love," Zuri said. "Tara na."

Sehun smiled and just nodded and kissed Zuri's forehead bago nito inabot ang bag na inayos niya and pulled Zuri out the door. 

In the car, si Sehun pa rin ang nagsuot ng seatbelt ni Zuri bago sila umalis.

“We’re going to your house?” Zuri asked.

“No. Sit properly and wear the seatbelt properly, bub.”

Linagay kasi ni Zuri yung strap sa likod niya atsaka linagay ang mga paa sa upuan.

“Iiih. Nasasakal ako sa seatbelt, sebby. Can’t I remove it na lang? You’re a safe driver naman eh.”

“No. Wear it properly, Zuri. And please put your feet down.”

Zuri pouted pero sinunod naman si Sehun. Napansin naman ito ni Sehun na hindi mapakali kaya napa buntong hininga siya at kinuha ang kamay saka ito hinawakan.

“What’s with you? Are you nervous?”

“No. Why would I be nervous?”

“Lie,” Sehun said. “Tell me the truth.” 

At dahil nga napansin ni Sehun na medyo naaalibadbaran si Zuri sa seatbelt nito, pinaghiwalay niya ang mga kamay nilang nakahawak and inserted his arms between the strap and Zuri’s chest, making sure na maayos na makakahinga ang jowa niya.

Zuri turned his head to Sehun at the sudden gesture. Medyo nakahinga nga siya ng maluwag. Sehun didn’t take his eyes off the road though and just drove them to their destination. “Baka mangalay ka.”

“Hmm. I'm fine. Better than you feeling uncomfortable. Tell me why you’re nervous. This is not like you,” Sehun said.

“Wala lang. Na anxious lang ako baka ano nanaman malaman ko sa mama mo.”

“I told you no more secrets, Baekhyun. Trust me.”

“Sorry na. I can’t help it.”

Taurus need to be reassured all the time or they'll be overthinking and then eaten by their thoughts. They may be strong and independent pero di nawawala sa kanila ang pagiging clingy, needy at mapagduda. Bukod nga kasi sa Sagittarius, sila ang mga taong nahihirapang mag commit.

Sehun sighed. “I already told her na wag ka bibiglain. Don’t worry. I’m not keeping any more secrets from you. Minute details maybe, but you’ll have to ask me so I’ll know what you want to know.”

“Fine. Fine.” Yumuko si Zuri to kiss Sehun’s hand and Sehun caught his chin and squeezed before he let Zuri sit straight.

"Sebby."

"Hmm?"

"I'm half hard because of you."

"Me too but later, sweetheart."

Zuri sighed at nagtiis na lang muna.

The drive wasn’t supposed to be long but since Sehun’s only driving with one hand, maingat siyang nag drive since kasama niya si Zuri sa kotse. Zuri on the other hand just spent the time playing with Sehun’s hand na nasa dibdib niya. Yung braso na ni seb ang ginawang seatbelt.  _ hnng~ _

When they arrived, Sehun’s mom was waiting for them in the living room with her luggages by the door.

”Oh. Good you’re here. Get your things, Sehun Benedikt. We’ll be late,” she said.

Agad namang tumalima si Sehun sa ina saka iniwan si Zuri doon para tumakbo paakyat ng kwarto niya.

“ Good Morning, mama,” Zuri greeted her with a kiss on her cheeks.

“Good Morning, Darling. What took you guys so long?” She asked.

“Sorry, mama. Sehun was driving slow po kasi.”

“Oh. Well. That’s fine then,” she smiled. “Did he tell you where we’re going?”

“He didn’t. He said you’re going to tell me. Wait. We?”

“Yes. We, sweetheart.”

“Ah. Where are we going po?”

“You’ll come with me to Korea.”

“Ha?” Zuri gaped in shock, making her laugh.

“I was supposed to go to Australia for another gallery exhibit but my husband convinced me to go visit him first before I go. And then he proposed that I bring you and Sehun with me, so why not?” She shrugged.

“I also have to go?” Zuri asked curiously.

“Of course. Your father is also waiting for you. You‘ll only stay there for 3 days though since you still have classes.”

Zuri blinked a few times at napatango na lang. Naghintay sila kay Sehun ng ilan pang minuto bago ito bumaba with a travelling bag na nakasaklay sa balikat nito.

“Let’s go?”

“Finally.”

They helped Sehun’s mom load her luggages in the boot of Sehun’s car. Zuri was the one to open the door for her and guarded her head as she slid in her seat. Just so, Sehun did the same for him at sinuotan ito ng seatbelt at nagnakaw pa ng halik that made Zuri blush and Sehun’s mom to coo behind them.

“So sweet.”

Pagkapasok ni Sehun, umalis na sila agad.

"Did you tell Zuri where we’re going, mom?"

"Yep. He said yes."

Napabaling ng mabilis si Sehun kaya Zuri. Binelatan naman siya niya na nagpangiti sa kanya.

Sehun just smiled and placed a hand on Zuri's leg, letting it rest there. Squeezing from time to time. Zuri wanted to push it away kasi nga nasa likod lang nila ang mama ni Sehun but kada itatry niya tanggalin, iuusog lang ni Sehun papalapit at isinusuksok pa lalo ang mga daliri sa gitna ng hita niya. Walang awa. Now he's not only half hard, he's really sporting a boner. Thankfully Sehun’s shirt is big on him kaya pwede pa matakpan. 

Mabilis na lang sila nakarating sa private airport apron ng pamilya nila kung nasan ang private plane ng mama niya.

"We're here," Sehun said.

"Let's go, Zuri. Let's leave the bags to Sehun."

"But, ma…"

"Go with mom. I'll follow agad," Sehun leaned in and kissed Zuri's forehead saka lumipat ang mga labi sa may tenga nito. "You ask the attendant to direct you to my private cabin and settle in. I'll be with you in a heartbeat."

Zuri scrunched his nose. "Fine. Okay."

Tinanggal muna ni Zuri ang pagkakatuck-in ng t-shirt niya bago siya lumabas.

Zuri escorted Sehun’s mom to the aircraft and boarded the plane hanggang sa sarili nitong cabin sa unahan. An attendant joined them and let Mrs. Oh settle in before she escorted Zuri going to the last cabin sa dulo.

Nahalata naman ni Zuri ang pagpapacute sa kanya ng female attendant. Nginitian niya na lang ito while he follows to where she's going. Busy ito sa pagpapacute kay Zuri at pagpapaalala dito to call her if he needs anything kaya di niya napansin ang pagpasok ni Sehun.

Ang alam kasi ni ate, isa lang naman ang anak ng mga Oh. Hindi niya naman alam na may boyfriend palang kasama. And said boyfriend is being a brat today kaya naman sinakyan niya ang pagpapacute ni ate when he saw Sehun standing sa pinto ng eroplano.

Kitang-kita ni Zuri ang pagtaas ng kilay ni Sehun when he gave the attendant a smile while nodding his head to whatever she's saying. He noticed how Sehun's face darkened when the lady touched his arm to laugh at what Zuri randomly said. Hindi naman napigilan ni Zuri ang excitement niya when he saw Sehun walk towards them with purpose. At prinovoke niya pa nga at tumuwad para kunin ang nahulog sa sahig.  _ Wala naman talaga siyang pinulot actually. Hangin lang. Gusto niya lang talagang tumuwad habang naglalakad papalapit sakanya si Sehun. _

What he did not expect was the slap on his butt ng dumaan si Sehun sakanila. Dirediretso lang ito at di siya tiningnan at pumasok sa cabin niya.

Zuri's ass was tingling because of the slap and yeah the sensation went to his groin making him harder.

"Ate. Kaya ko na. Leave us," Zuri said to the lady.

"Sino po yun sir?"

"That's Sehun Benedikt Oh."

Napatanga sakanya ang babae. "Ha? Eh sino po kayo?"

"I'm Baekhyun Uzuri Byun. His boyfriend. Now, go. Don't disturb us until the plane is about to land and don't come near the cabin."

Zuri left the attendant standing there at hindi na ito lumingon pa. He went straight for the door of the cabin and was welcomed by Sehun Benedikt Oh, sitting on the bed, naked. Waiting to be devoured.

"Lock the doors."

_ Do not disturb. _

It was in a heartbeat when Baekhyun Uzuri stripped and positioned himself kneeling between Sehun Benedikt's legs.

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang naguumigting na pagkalalaki ni Sehun at nagsimula ang mga kamay niyang parausin ang tigas na tigas na pagkalalaki nito.

"You didn't have to bend your ass like that, sweetheart. Now look what you did. Take responsibility," Sehun said.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun at tiningnan ito mata sa mata. His eyes never left Sehun’s when his tongue reached the tip of his dick, making Sehun clutch on the sheets and hold his breath. Pinaikot muna ni Baekhyun ang dila niya ng hindi umiiwas ng tingin bago niya isinubo ang kabuuan nito sa bibig niya.

"Fuck…" Sehun hissed.

Sehun’s face was filled with lust that excited Baekhyun even more. Inilabas niya ang titi ni Sehun sa bibig at ikiniwal-kiwal ang dila sa dulo nito saka isinubo muli ng buo. 

Baekhyun licked and sucked and kissed and slurped on Sehun's dick as if his life depended on it. Sarap na sarap siyang tsupain ang pagkalalaki ni Sehun na mas lalo pang tumitigas sa bibig niya.

"Bub… fuck…" Hinihingal na sambit ni Sehun.

Baekhyun met Sehun’s eyes again. Inuluwa niya sa pagkakasubo ang titi ni Sehun saka nagsimula sa baba na pinalandas ang dila pataas sa dulo nito. Pagkatapos isinubo niya ang dulo at sinupsop na naglikha ng popping sound. Saka niya inilabas masok sa bibig ang buong pagkalalaki ni Sehun at paunti unting isinasagad yon sa dulo ng lalamunan niya.

Sehun was utterly lost in the sensation and pleasure that Baekhyun's mouth was giving him. Hindi niya napigilan at hinawakan niya ang ulo nito at isinagad na nga ang titi sa lalamunan ni Baekhyun na di napigilang mapadaing and created vibrations in his mouth as Sehun fucked him deep in his throat.

Their eye contact never wavered. The sight of his cock fucking Baekhyun's mouth almost made Sehun crazy. He was filled with want for his bub. To bury his cock in every hole possible and to fuck him raw and unrelenting. Lalo na when Sehun noticed how glassy Baekhyun's eyes had become and the dripping saliva down Baekhyun's chin with a mix of his precum that made him look thoroughly fucked and wanting.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang lalong paninigas ni Sehun sa loob ng bibig niya. At para bang mas lumalaki pa ito habang patuloy ang pagbayo sa lalamunan niya.

Di napigilan ni Baekhyun na mapahawak sa sarili niya. Hindi sa titi kundi sa butas ng pwet niya. Nilinis niya yon kanina ng maigi habang naliligo siya. That's why he can say that he prepared himself for Sehun when his boyfriend said he was on his way back. Walang alinlangang pinasok ni Baekhyun ang tatlong daliri niya sa butas niya. Two is never enough for Sehun's well endowed dick.

He was moaning, sending vibrations to Sehun’s dicked as he fucked himself with his fingers.

Then all of a sudden, he was thrown in bed, ass up, and felt the wet cold sensation of lube on his hole. Panting, he heard the sound of latex snapped on Sehun's skin. Then he felt his lover's dick on the crack of his ass and gently caressed his hole up and down.

_ "Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you." _

"Ready, sweetheart?" Sehun asked. He didn’t wait for a reply though. He shoved his dick up Baekhyun's ass and filled him whole. Sagad na sagad ang pagkalalaki ni Sehun sa loob ni Baekhyun na hindi napigilan ang malakas na ungol na kumawala sa bibig.

"Fucking shit! Ooh!" Baekhyun moaned.

An insatiable Aries is hard to control.

Sehun fucked Baekhyun's ass hard and fast. Baon na baon ang pagkalalaki nito habang patuloy sa pagbayo sa butas ng nobyo. His thrusts were hungry and punishing and breathtaking and perfectly good. Walang nagawa si Baekhyun at umungol na lang sa sarap. 

Sehun’s dick was pulsing inside him, filling him up to his core and made him feel so good na feeling niya mababaliw na siya. Gusto niyang sumigaw sa sarap pero pinigilan niya kasi baka may mang istorbo pa.

"Uuuuhmmm…" Baekhyun muffled his moans as he buried his face on the bed. Sunod-sunod na ungol ang lumabas sa bibig niya at lahat ng yon sinubukan niya pigilan.

"No."

Baekhyun heard Sehun said. 

"Let me hear your moans, sweetheart," Sehun said. Saka niya inabot ang ulo ni Baekhyun at sinabunutan ito ng bahagya para maingat ang ulo nito na naging dahilan ng paglabas ng masarap na ungol ni Baekhyun sa bibig. "Hmm. Just like that, baby. Moan for me."

Baekhyun let himself loose and did not hold back. Puro ungol ang narinig sa cabin and the slapping of their skins and the wet sounds that comes from his ass.

"Uuuuhm… Aaaah… Sebby… please…" Baekhyun clutched on the sheets as he felt the build up on his aching dick.

Sehun’s other hand reached for his nipples and tugged on it.

"Holy fuck…" Napamura si Sehun when he felt Baekhyun's ass clenched on his dick. "Fuck, bub. Moree… Squeeze harder baby. Come on…" In every tug on Baekhyun's nipple, Sehun would feel Baekhyun's hole tightening against him. "Putangina. Ang sarap, Uzuri... Uuuhhm… fuck…"

Sehun tugged on Baekhyun's hair with his other hand, pulling him up and meeting his lips for a hungry kiss. Their tongue played inside their mouths as they moaned and felt their release on the tip of their dicks.

Baekhyun felt Sehun’s hand move down to his cock. The hand spread the precum down to his length and with a hard stroke, Baekhyun came, releasing on Sehun's hand and squirting the rest on the bed. His moans were muffled by Sehun as they kissed, devouring each other’s mouth. Patuloy lang sa mapusok na pagbayo si Sehun sa butas niya hanggang sa labasan ito at naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagputok ng katas sa kaibuturan niya. 

The squelching sounds when Sehun withdrew from his hole was loud. Ang dami nung nilabas ni Sehun Benedikt.

Baekhyun slumped on the bed after, panting and ass clenching as it adjusts to the loss of Sehun’s length inside him.

Sehun expertly tied the condom and disposed of it on the floor. Saka ito pumatong ng higa kay Zuri at hinalikan ang batok nito.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Hmm. Love you," sagit ni Baekhyun na pumipikit na nga.

Pinalit ni Sehun ang pwesto nilang dalawa. Iniwasan ang basang parte ng kama, inihiga niya sa ibabaw niya si Zuri saka niya ipinatong sa kanilang dalawa ang kumot at hinalikan ito sa noo.

Zuri curled up on top of Sehun and buried his head on his neck. Exhausted, he fell asleep at the soft hum of Sehun’s heartbeat at hindi na nagising pa until they landed in Korea.

××


	8. LIVE SHOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAWAL HAWAK.  
> NOOD KA LANG.

**PART TWO**

"Zuri, where are you staying when you're here in Korea?"

Mrs. Oh walked in front of them as they strut directly to the exit of the terminal. There will be a chauffeur waiting for them there.

"Usually at our hotel, mama. Father's home is quite far from the city."

"Okay. Then we will go directly to your hotel and check-in and just meet your dads there."

"Okay. No problem, mama. I'll just call the hotel in advance."

Inakbayan naman ni Sehun si Zuri while he contacts their hotel. He guided him as they walked while Zuri talked to the manager of the hotel.

"Prepare my suite and the Oh family suite. I'll be there in 30 minutes. Father will also be visiting so do the needful and arrange preparations. Serve lunch at the VIP room of the restaurant. Okay? Get to work."

"Thank you, Zuri," Mrs. Oh said.

"It’s no big deal, mama."

"You speak like a true young heir of your father," she smiled.

"Thank you," Zuri answered.

"Let's go."

Pagkalabas nila sa may bay area, Sehun caught the attention of the waiting chauffeur at pinabuksan niya ang pinto for his mom while he opened the door for Zuri on the other side and slid beside him din. So basically, pinagitnaan nila ng mama niya ang bub niya.

"Malamiiig, seb," he whispered on Sehun’s ear, scrunching his nose and pouting his lips.

Di naman sumagot si Sehun but he clasped on Zuri's hand and tugged him to his lap and snuggled him on his chest. Wala ng nasabi si Zuri but his eyes widened at napalingon sa mama ni Sehun. 

She was looking out the window with a small smile on her face.

"What the hell, seb. Your mom's here. Nakakahiya," he said and then he buried his head on Sehun's neck.

"Yeah. But you're cold and you got comfortable na," Sehun chuckled and rubbed on his back.

If you must know, Taurus people are the second most sensual sign in the zodiacs after Scorpio. Ang difference lang patago sila and they do have control over it. Mostly. They're quiet at first yung akala mo walang alam but then when you get under their skin, that switch will turn on and it will never turn off. Hmm.

Nilagay ni Sehun ang isa pang kamay sa leeg ni Zuri and massaged there.

Another must know, the most sensitive erogenous zones of a Taurus are the neck and the throat. Massage the back of their necks to make them relax. For a quick release, stimulate their necks with a kiss, a lick or even just a nibble. And you all know what happens when you tickle their throats, like, deep throat.  _ (see part onepart one haha) _

Zuri fell asleep on Sehun's lap while in transit to the hotel. Pagod pa rin ata sa unang round nila.

The ride to the hotel was peaceful if not a little too entertaining for Mrs. Oh as she observed her son take great care of Zuri. She’s not used to this caring side with the initiative to do things without being told to or prompted by anyone as she knew her son wasn’t that touchy and always blunt in his words and in his ways.

Hindi pa sana gigisingin ni Sehun si Zuri pag dating nila pero kusa na itong nagising ng maramdaman niya ang pag galaw ni Sehun pababa ng sasakyan habang buhat-buhat siya.

“I’ll walk, sebby,” Zuri croacked and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

Napatingin sakanya si Sehun ng bigla siyang magsalita. Sehun smiled at him and kissed his head bago siya nito ibaba.

“You got too comfortable, bub. You’re getting used to sleeping on me. How will you sleep na niyan without me?” He teased.

Zuri looked up to him and answered. “Why? Do you plan on leaving ba?” Napaangat ito ng isang kilay. “Because don’t bother. I don’t have plans to let you go.” Saka nag lakad palayo.

Sehun grinned and followed, leaving their bags to be taken care of by the staff. Mabilis niyang nahabol si Zuri at inakbayan ito saka sabay na naglakad.

The manager greeted them at the entrance. They walked behind Mrs. Oh again at hanggang Korea agaw atensyon pa rin silang dalawa.

All the staff at the lobby greeted the tagapagmana of the hotel kaya mas lalo pang napatingin sa kanila ang mga tao. The staff immediately went back to work naman agad kasi alam nilang ayaw ni Young Master Byun ng petiks petiks lang sa trabaho.

“Your rooms are ready, sir. And the President and Mr. Oh is at the VIP lounge waiting for you,” the manager said.

“Okay. Lead on, Macduff,” Zuri said.

“Eeengk. Wrong. It’s ‘lay on’, bub. And it doesn’t mean after you. It’s what Macbeth said for Macduff to start attacking that led to his death. It’s a common misconception,” Sehun said.

Zuri turned to him and glared. Sa lahat ng ayaw ng Taurus, pinaka ayaw nila ang napapahiya sila in public. Like who does, diba? Haha. But Taurus are kind of sore losers and they hold a little grudge. So Zuri elbowed Sehun’s stomach at hindi ito pinansin.

“What?” Sehun chuckled and clutched his stomach. “I just corrected you because you were wrong.” 

Pinamukha pa. Haha. 

At dahil diyan na kurot na nga sa tenga.

Sehun was laughing while Zuri walked, dragging him by the ear.

“Mom! Help!”

“You made your bed, son. Lay on it,” Mrs. Oh laughed at him.

“Bub! I’m sorry. Let go. It hurts, sweetheart,” Sehun pleaded.

Kaagad naman itong binitawan ni Zuri kasi nagsabi ng nasasaktan siya. Pinaka ayaw ni Zuri na masaktan si Sehun.

“Since when were you adept in literature?” Zuri asked.

“Since forever,” Sehun grinned proudly.

Zuri just rolled his eyes.

They reached the VIP floor and were led to the biggest room on the floor. In the room waiting are the Byun and Oh patriarchs sipping aperitifs and talking business. When they entered, agad na dumiretso si Mrs. Oh sa asawa saka ito yumakap at humalik pa sa pisngi, obvious na excited na makita ang asawa nito.

Mr. Byun cleared his throat and turned to Zuri for a greeting.

“Hello, Father,” Zuri approached him at nag mano ito. Hindi naman humiwalay si Sehun sa kanya kaya sumunod ito sa pagbati sa papa ng boyfriend niya.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Byun. It’s nice to meet you again,” Sehun shook his hand.

Tiningnan lang siya ni Mr. Byun, tinanguan saka ibinaling ang tingin sa anak niya. “Did you inform the staff you’ll be staying here?”

“Yes, dad.”

“Hmm. And their family suite?”

“They’re all aware and prepared their suite as well.”

Mr. Byun turned his head back to Sehun again.

“Okay. Make sure this kid doesn’t get to share a room with you. I will not condone anything lascivious to happen between you two inside my hotel. Not until you’re married.”

Both eyes of the couple flared, one in shock and one in embarrassment. Embarrassment being Sehun’s. 

“BUT DAD!”

“I’ll prepare another room for him. Maybe on the lower floors,” Mr. Byun said, dragging Zuri by the wrist away from the frozen Sehun.

The Ohs noticed their son was out of wit so they approached him and Mr. Oh smacked the back of his lightly to wake him up.

“What’s with you, Benny?” Mr. Oh asked.

“Eww, dad. Don’t call me that.”

The couple laughed at their son.

Sehun’s gaze fell on the father and son who’re already seated on the table. Mukhang nagsasagutan ang dalawa in hushed tones kasi di nila ito marinig.

_ So that’s how protective he is,  _ Sehun thought.  _ No wonder. _

Hindi naman inakala ni Sehun na ganito pala si Mr. Byun. Akala niya strikto ito na nakakatakot, as in yung terror type of father. Pero mas nakakatakot nga ata talaga to na kind of strict. Yung tipong ayaw mo talaga siyang madisappoint kasi kita mo na in his ways how much he treasures his son. Mr. Byun has a kind of soft aura when he talks to Zuri. Even with the restricting words that he says to cage Zuri, he seems to care a lot and only wants the best for him. Kaya siguro takot na takot ma disappoint ni Zuri ang tatay niya. 

  
  


Mr. Byun wasn’t backing down in their argument it seems, but Zuri wasn’t either. At sa nakikita ni Sehun, walang magpapaubaya sa kanilang dalawa. 

He respects this man his bub calls his father and he wants to honor him as much as Zuri does. Sabi niya nga kukunin niya ang loob nito kung yun ang gusto ni bub.

“Let’s sit. What are you doing staring at your boyfriend like that? We all know he’s beautiful. No need to show us how whipped you are for him, son,” Mr. Oh said, pushing Sehun to the table and sitting him down in front of Mr. Byun.

Natigil sila sa pagbubulungan when Zuri greeted Mr. Oh after niyang marinig ang sinabi nito.

“Good afternoon, tito. Nice to see you again.”

“Yes. Yes. It’s been a long time. You were still a kid when we last met.”

“Hardly a kid. I was 16 po.”

“Well, it’s been 4 years is it?”

Zuri nodded.

There was no need for introductions for the two families. They all know each other na. The food was served at gustuhin mang pagsilbihan ni Sehun ang bub niya, malayo ito sa kanya nakaupo at feel niya ang harang ng tatay nito sa mga tingin pa lang sa kanya . The lunch passed by a blur. The adults were the oonly ones talking at sasagot na lang sila when asked. Di naman nagtagal may tumawag na sa papa ni Zuri at kailangan na nitong bumalik sa opisina niya.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the office, Baekhyun. I’d like you to visit and greet our people since you’re here,” Mr. Byun said.

“Yes, dad.”

“I’ll see you at the shareholder’s meeting tomorrow, Oh,” Mr. Byun shook hands with Mr. Oh and then turned to Mrs. Oh to kiss her cheek. “It was nice seeing you again. I hope you visit often. Your husband is a whiner when he misses you.”

“She knows that Byun. Go away,” Mr. Oh said, glaring at Mr. Byun for kissing his wife’s cheek.

Mr. Byun rolled his eyes, just like the way Zuri does.  _ Sehun noticed. _ He straightened up when he met the gaze of the older but did not let himself feel intimidated or waver.

“You will not sleep in my son’s room. Are we clear on that?” He said, sternly.

“Yes, sir,” Sehun answered straight.

“What a cockblock,” Mr. Oh said.

“You can have more children, Oh. I only have this one. And your son is a walking temptation that I know my son will not resist. I am not ready to give him up to anybody just yet,” Mr. Byun huffed. “Laters.” He bid them goodbye.

“What an old fashioned coot,” Mrs. Oh said. “Oh well. We will leave you here Sehun. You can use our family suite alone. Your father and I have christened this hotel and will look for a new one.”

“MOM!”

The old couple laughed at him.

“Don’t be so scandalized. As if I don’t know what you did on the plane,” she said, then feigning a whisper to her husband’s ear. “They were so loud.”

The two looked at her in shock. Both sporting blushing faces.

“Aww. Don’t be embarrassed now.”

“Well. We’ll be taking our leave then. Benny, be smart,” Mr. Oh said. Scorpio ata tapos Pisces ang mama kaya no wonder. Haha. “Bye. Enjoy!”

The couple left them alone.

“What did he mean to be smart?” Zuri asked curiously.

Tiningnan siya ni Sehun at nailing na lang ito. Parang hindi naman nascandalize sa pinagsasabi ng magulang niya.

“Let’s go to your room?”

“But you’re not allowed there nga daw sabi ni Dad.”

“Hindi naman tayo mag sleep eh,” Sehun said.

Zuri felt the light bulb on his head turn on and then he grabbed Sehun’s hand and dragged him to the elevator to get to his suite.

The elevator opened na may sakay na group of girls sa loob. 

“Going up?” Zuri asked.

Na mesmerized muna ang mga babae bago sila napatango.

The two entered at pumwesto sa may dingding sa dulo ng elevator. Since nasa pinaka top floor and suite ni Zuri sila ang pinakahuling bababa.

“What floor?” One girl bravely asked. All eyes were still on them. Hindi man directly but the two can feel the stares through the mirrored wall.

“Top floor. It’s okay. I need to enter a code,” Zuri smiled politely.

Napatango na lang ang babae. 

The stares weren’t bothering naman the two of them. But being stared at at this moment is not what they wanted. 

Pero may makakapigil ba sa isang Taurus na sabik? Wala.

Zuri stood in front of Sehun, his back on him. Kinuha niya ang mga kamay nito at pinulupot ang mga braso ni Sehun around his waist, pulling him closer against him.

Yung mga babae na lang ang nahiya. Kaya sa pag iwas nila ng mga tingin, napangiti si Zuri and Sehun laughed a little on his ear.  _ Way to let girls back off. _

Soon enough the girls are gone at sila na lang ang naiwan. Zuri typed in the password to his suite at bumalik lang din sa dating posisyon niya. Sehun kissed the side of his head and hugged him tighter.

“Your father loves you too much.”

“I know,” Zuri smiled.

“If I told him that we’ve already done the nasty, would he still let me step in this hotel or even stand in near proximity with you?” Sehun asked, chuckling.

“Baka pinalayas ka na nun dito at pina ship pabalik ng Pilipinas.”

They both laughed.

“But your parents are wild, sebby.”

“Hmm. I know. That’s why I’m thankful they’re not always together or else maybe I wasn’t the only child.”

“Why? Ayaw mo ba ng kapatid?”

“I’m fine with it only if my parents decided to settle in one country together. I don’t want my sibling to grow up feeling the absence of our parents while growing up. It’s not a good feeling.”

Zuri nodded. “Understandable.”

“How about you? Ever dreamed of having a sibling?”

“Maybe before when I had a mom. But ever since she left, I told dad na ayoko ng mag-asawa siya ulit. It will only complicate things. Okay na kami lang dalawa. We’ll take care of each other,” Zuri said. “He agreed with me naman. He got a trauma na ata with his first wife.”

“Hmm. Then at least now we have each other.”

“You want to be my sibling?” Zuri looked back at him, affronted. “Yuck. That’s incest, seb.”

Sehun let him go saka pinitik ang noo nito. “Not like that.” He kissed the forehead na pinitik niya saka niyakap si Zuri ulit, this time nakaharap na sa kanya. “I meant at least we don’t need anyone else in our lives na. We can be each other’s anything.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Then sebby…”

Naramdaman ni Zuri ang pagbilis ng takbo ng puso ni Sehun.

“Hmm?”

“Will you be my grandpa?”

“WHAT?!” Tawang-tawa si Zuri when he saw Sehun’s reaction. Sehun glared at him ng hindi siya tumigil kaya yumuko ito ng bahagya at kinagat ang leeg nito.

“Seb! W-what the f-fuck!” Zuri said while still laughing.

Sehun straightened up to glare at him at binelatan na lang ito ni Zuri saka yumakap ulit ng mahigpit. Soon enough, they arrived at the top floor and Zuri led them both at the door with his name on it.

"You always stay here?" Sehun asked.

"Yeah. My father's home is in Bucheon and it's quite far from this branch of our hotel where I train so I opted to just stay here."

"Training?"

"Hmm. Just in case law doesn't work for me."

Zuri opened the door and welcomed Sehun to his humble home.  _ If you can call this humble pa.  _ The first thing he noticed when he entered the suite was the shower inside the glass wall and then the view of the city beyond the floor to ceiling windows. He wanted to indulge his curiosity about kung naliligo ba si Zuri with all of him exposed.

“Feel at home, seb. I’ll ask the concierge attendant to deliver your bags here.”

“Let’s take a shower,” Sehun said.

“Sabay tayo?”

“Yep.”

Sehun looked at Zuri challengingly.

“Okay. Sure.”

“With your curtains open?!”

“Why not?”

His curiosity was just satisfied. Napatanga si Sehun kaya natawa si Zuri sa kanya. Isang Taurus pa kasi nichallenge mo Sehun.

“Let’s go shower, sebby,” he smiled at him seductively, saka hinubad ang t-shirt na suot at isinunod ang pantalon na hapit na hapit sa pwet niya saka tumuwad para matanggal yon. Nanatiling naka tuwad lang si Zuri hanggang sa matanggal nito ang sapatos saka ngumiti ulit kay Sehun.

Hindi napigilan ni Sehun mapatingin sa labas.  _ What if someone sees them? What if people take photos? _

Lol. Nope. Sehun Benedikt is an Aries. He’s confident and brave. At kayang-kaya niyang sakyan ang kink ng bub niya kung kink man nito ang public sex.

_ Walang hiya-hiya kung hinainan ka na.  _ Makakatanggi pa ba si Sehun when Zuri’s already naked sa harap niya?  _ Napasubo na naman ang ating Aries. Haha. Pride pa more. Walang atrasan. _

Wala ng nagawa si Sehun but to follow and strip his clothes off too. Tutal, it was a little soiled na kanina pa sa plane at hindi na sila nakapagpalit ni Zuri after their one round. Kailangan na nilang mag linis ng katawan.

When Sehun joined Zuri under the showers, Zuri moved a little forward to accommodate him.

Sehun pulled Zuri back in his arms though then let the water run down their katawan.

Believe it or not,  _ kahit si Sehun di makapaniwala _ , naligo lang talaga silang dalawa. There were a few touches here and there but that was it. Si Sehun ang nag abot ng soap from the dish kasi masyadong mataas for Zuri but si Zuri ang nagsabon sa kanilang dalawa. Naging taga abot lang si Sehun ng kailangan niya.

Zuri cleaned them thoroughly. Tumingkayad pa siya at shinampoo ang buhok ni Sehun and massaged his scalp for a little while. Sehun just stared at his bub who’s pouting habang seryosong-seryoso sa pag shampoo ng buhok niya. Pati tenga hindi nakalampas sa kamay ni Zuri. They laughed together ng kili-kili na ni Sehun ang sinabon niya and then moved his hand going to his shoulders down to his abdomen hanggang sa singit ni Sehun, nilinis niya yun lahat. But still the gestures remained innocent and full of care. Siyempre hindi naman maiiwasan na tumigas ang alaga nilang dalawa when Zuri touched him pero wala, Sehun thought either Zuri’s teasing him or just preparing him for the next round. At niluhuran pa nga. Pero wala. Ang tibay.

“There. All done, sebby,” Zuri said, all smiles. Nakatayo na ito and just about done rinsing all of Sehun.

“Thanks, bub.”

“Welcome. Bihis ka na.”

“Paano ikaw?”

“If I can wash my baby, I think I can wash myself. Go. Bihis ka na,” at tinulak na nga siya ni Zuri palabas.

Sehun did not protest. Kung ano ang gusto ng bub yun ang masusunod.  _ Sa ngayon. _

As Sehun get dressed, hindi niya maiwasang malingat ang tingin sa naliligong boyfriend niya through the glass wall.

So maybe Zuri wasn’t really that innocent in his intent. Maybe he really was just teasing. Maybe he really just wanted to prepare Sehun, leaving him half-hard and wanting just like how they left the Philippines.

Kung pano sila umalis, ganun din sila nakarating. 

_ With a few interruptions in between. _

Because right now, Sehun reached the conclusion what his bub really wanted to do.

And he gave himself a pat on the back for holding out a while ago because this is a better view than going down on him instantly.

A live show.

Baekhyun’s back was on him but Sehun knew every movement he does is done with purpose.

Sehun sat on the sofa, full view, sa harap mismo ng bathroom. He opted not to wear his shirt and settled in his boxer na lang, sar comfortably, legs apart.

Baekhyun turned sideways. Let the water cascade down to his body and follow it with his hand. He closed his eyes and heightened his senses. The warm feel of the water on his skin gradually intensifies the hotness he’s feelinging inside. The scent of lavender from the room relaxing his mind and body. 

And Sehun’s eyes on him.

Baekhyun refuse to see kung paano siya titigan ni Sehun. Inabot niya ang isang bote sa lalagyan, squirt some on his hand and soon he was covered with the scent of strawberries. If you are consciously aware, the sweet scent of strawberries can increase arousal din. Subtle and only those who know are affected but basically gives a mild aphrodisiac effect.

Baekhyun cleaned himself thoroughly as well. Just like how he did to Sehun. He started from the head, massaging his scalp, then to his ears, going down to his neck, shoulders, his sides and up to his chest, gently soaping his nipples then going down to his abdomen and then to his crotch, going down.

He heard Sehun make a sound. Like his breath hitching and a growl on his throat. And when Baekhyun turned his back on him again and reached for his ass, he heard Sehun cuss.

“Damn. Fuck. That’s so hot,” Sehun said, breathless.

Baekhyun didn’t react, instead he let his body do the talking.

Dahan-dahang nilinis ni Baekhyun ang pwet niya. He soaped one lobe and scrubbed a little making it a little pink then moved to the other and did the same. Saka siya nag frog-sit, exposing his stretched ass to Sehun’s view. Then he cleaned his crack.

He used one hand to clean himself while the other balanced him on the wall. The sensation of his fingers on his hole made him shiver and he couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his mouth.

Baekhyun takes great care of his ass. Nililinis niya talaga ito inside and out lalo na nung naging sila ni Sehun. He doesn’t want to risk Sehun and himself with any disease. But of course, he couldn’t help looking lewd while he do it lalo na sa harap pa ni Sehun niya ginagawa.

Kaya naman di na siya nagtaka ng tumayo si Sehun sa pagkakaupo nito at naglakad papalapit sa kanya hawak ang titi sa loob ng shorts nito. Pero di niya hinayaang makapasok si Sehun sa shower. Dali-dlai niyang inilock ang glass door kaya nakatanggap siya ng masamang tingin galing sa nobyo.

“What the hell, Uzuri?” Inis na bulalas ni Sehun.

“Stay there,” Baekhyun said firmly.

Baekhyun sat on his legs again, nakabukaka at nakaharap kay Sehun. Tiningnan niya ito, teasing, saka ipinasok ang isang daliri sa butas niya to prepare it for the clean up.

Sehun gulped at nakita ni Baekhyun ang marahang paghaplos ni Sehun sa titi sa loob ng shorts nito.

"Take it out, sebby," utos ni Baekhyun.

Sehun followed but only the tip of his dick peaked on his shorts. Nakaipit ito, basa, habang sinasalsal ni Sehun sa loob ng shorts nito.

Baekhyun squinted his eyes at the sight. The spoiled brat in him was provoked ng hindi siya sundin sa utos niya.

So he did what would give him what he wanted. Baekhyun inserted another finger in his hole and moaned loud and lewd. The inner vixen in him just made the right tone and growl in his moan.

Ng mag dilate ang mata ni Sehun, Baekhyun smirked triumphantly. Then he delivered the finishing blow when he opened his mouth and pulled his tongue with his other hand between his deft fingers and massaged it there.

Sehun slammed his hand on the glass door, saka niya hingal na inilabas ang titi sa pagkakatago nito saka sinalsal sa harap mismo ng nakabukang bibig ni Baekhyun.

"Fuck, Uzuri. Open the fucking door," he let out a frustrated moan habang hindi iniaalis ang tingin sa nobyong walang inhibisyong pinapaligay ang sarili sa harap niya.

Baekhyun fingered himself, stretching him wide habang ginagalaw ang balakang sabay ng galaw ng mga daliri niya sa loob niya. Naluluha ang mga mata na pinaglalaruan ang dila at sinusubukang abutin ang lalamunan para kilitiin ito. 

Sehun wasn't even holding back. He fucked his hand fast and hard na para bang butas yon ni Baekhyun habang hinihigpitan nag hawak niya sa titi niya.

"F-faster, sebby. H-harder. P-please," Baekhyun moaned out. He inserted another finger. Just right for Sehun's size. The intrusion weakened him dulot ng sarap na hatid nito sa kaibuturan ng loob niya.

"Your mouth," Sehun breathed out. "Wider, Uzuri."

Baekhyun followed. Nilabas niya ang mga daliri sa bibig at ibibuka ito ng maayos sa harap ng sasabog ng titi ni Sehun. Sobrang brave ni Baekhyun to do this because he knows Sehun's beyond the glass wall at di siya mapipigilan nito.  _ Not like Sehun will. _

Baekhyun waited as he pleasured himself just like how Sehun wanted hanggang sa labasan ang nobyo and smeared the glass with his cum. Baekhyun followed on the other side of the glass. Their orgasm ripped through them while they gaze at each other’s lust-filled eyes.

It was a lot and Sehun's still cumming kahit binitawan niya na ang titi niya, painting the glass with liquid white as it dripped down to the floor. He balance himself with two hands against the glass at nakapikit habang hinuhuli ang hininga bago niya pinakatitigan ulit si Baekhyun na dahan-dahang tumatayo dahil hinang-hina ito.

"Sweetheart, open the door," Sehun said.

Zuri reached the lock and opened it at sa saktong pagpasok ni Sehun, Baekhyun fell on his chest at kumapit sa leeg nito for strength. 

Sehun gathered him in his embrace, steadying them both, giving Zuri a kiss on his head. He went under the showers again and this time siya na ang naglinis sa kanilang dalawa, repeating all sequence that Zuri did.

When he's done, he wrapped Zuri in a towel and carried him out and laid him on the bed. He leaned down, dropped a kiss Zuri's forehead, saka tumayo to get a robe to cover them both kasi wala pa yung mga gamit nila dito.

Bumalik si Sehun sa tabi ni Zuri, binihisan ito and sat himself by his legs. He grabbed a lotion sa may bedside at nagsimulang masahihin ang mga binting alam niya nangalay dahil sa posisyon nito kanina.

"Next time, don't crouch like that. Just kneel," he said.

"Hmm. So may next time pa?" Zuri said, a smile graced his lips.

Tinaasan lang siya ni Sehun ng kilay habang masuyong minamasahe ang mga muscle niya.

"Can we close the curtains?" Sehun asked.

"Why?"

"It's uncomfortable. What if someone saw you like that. It just occurred to me after seeing your state awhile ago that I don't want anyone seeing you like that. Pinagbigyan lang kita now because I thought I could take it. But i'm not that selfless so please, can we close the curtains?"

Zuri giggled saka bumangon ng konti para maabot ang leeg ni Sehun at mahila ito para mahalikan. Zuri planted a soft, endearing kiss on Sehun's mouth who answered with the same feeling.

"It's a one-way mirror, sebby. Nobody can see us here unless they have xray vision," Zuri reassured him.

Sehun breathed out a sigh. "Well, okay. That's good," saka minatahan niya ng mabuti si Zuri the he smirked. "Illusion of exposure. That is so kinky, sweetheart."

Zuri laughed. "Well, that’s me. And only a few can jive with it so I am lucky that you do. Thank you, sebby."

Sehun rubbed their noses and kissed him again. "Basta para sa'yo."

_ hnnng~ _

××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will make it a 3-part para fair sila ni Keagan hahaha


	9. SWITCHED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no idea how to write this  
> hanggang ngayon wala pa rin akong alam  
> but here we are
> 
> on that note...

PART THREE 

[chicas]

06:23 KST / 07:23 PHT

J: Czenzi have breakfast with me

K: Good morning muna

J: …

J: Good Morning, Kyungsoo Czenzi Do.

K: Good Morning, Jongdae Matteo Kim.

K: Sige. Sure. I’ll have breakfast with you.

J: wow punctuations on point

J: inaway mo nanaman ba si CK?

K: shut up

J: HAHAHAHA why what did he do nanaman ba?

K: None of your business.

K: Sunduin mo ako. Ayoko mag drive.

J: duh kailan ka pa nag drive ng di kasama ang jowa mo?

K: Bilisan mo. Wala akong patience maghintay sayo.

J: sungit mo ah

J: hindi ka ba grineet ng good morning ni CK

K: …

J: I got it right?! HAHAHAHAHA

J: Damn

J: I’m on my way

K: Ingat aso

B: ang noisy niyo

B: i'm in a meeting

K: so?

K: edi makimeeting ka lang diyan

B: hala inaano kita? Bat ang sungit mo?

K: wala

J: mood swings lam mo na hahahaha

K: shut up

J: Bat ang aga naman ng meeting mo? 6:30 palang diyan ah

B: Don’t know. Dad wants to torture me and his employees i guess

B: briefing daw before the big shareholders meeting

J: HAHA very tito

J: San Sehun?

B: iniwan ko sa hotel tulog duh

J: luh honeymoon tapos iniiwan lang

B: anong honeymoon?!

J: eh parang puro k lang naman gawa niyo diyan edi honeymoon

K: anong K?

J: kantot ano pa

B: tanga di no

K: HAHAHAH tanga ka pala eh

J: wow tawa ka Kyungsoo?! Happy?

J: Binati ka na bang magandang umaga ha?

B: HAHAHAHA kaya siya moody kasi di siya binati??

B: aww sad walang silbeng jowa yan hiwalayan na yan

J: HAHAHAHAHAHA

K: shut up mga letse

B: meron ako letse pero di ako letse :P

J: HAHAHA

J: Labas na ng gate, KC

K: k

B: ikain niyo nga ako ng breakfast na yan

K: gago dun ka magpakain sa jowa mo kung may silbe yun

J: HAHA ang bitter ng umaga amp

B: tch

B: GOOD MORNING my dogs

B: Palamigin mo na nga ulo niyan Dae

B: wag na kayo maingay

B: bye have a great day you two

**

[ 7:27 AM ]

Naalimpungatan si Sehun ng makaramdam ng lamig sa likod niya. Kinapa niya ang kumot at inayos yun saka hindi napigilan mapahikab.

He stretched his hand out to the other side of the bed, hinahanap ang katabi niya. When he realised he's alone, he opened his eyes at pinakiramdaman ang paligid. 

He's alone nga.

He reached for his phone to check on his messages.

[ Mutter, my love 💓 – now ]

[ Dad – 5:14am ]

[ lifeline – 6:05am ]

He checked on his Dad first.

[ _Benny, can you please attend the meeting at Byun Corp for me as my proxy today? Treat it as part of your training. Thank you. Do dress smartly, please._ ]

Sehun frowned. Then he opened his mother's messages. 

[ _I'll send you suitable clothes for the meeting today._ ]

[ _Remember, they're shareholders of Byun Corp so please do mind your manners and don't be late._ ]

[ _The meeting will begin at 9:00am._ ]

[ _Have a great experience, baby. Mom and Dad love you. We're flying to Jeju for some relaxation and honeymoon, okay? Don't contact us after this if it's not an emergency. We expect you to do well. No pressure._ ]

[ _Bye._ ]

  
  


No pressure daw pero may pressure talaga. Parents.

Sehun rolled his eyes then looked at his boyfriend's messages. His lifeline.

[ _Seb, visit lang ako office, okay? I'll try to get back as soon as I can. Pag nagising ka ng wala pa ako, go to the dining area and eat your breakfast. I asked the butler to prepare some for you._ ]

[ _Start your day with a smile, sehun baby. ;)_ ]

[ _Good morning, Sehun Benedikt._ _Ich liebe dich <3 _]

That did make Sehun smile. Zuri trying German is cute.

He replied.

[ _Ich liebe dich auch, mein schatzi_ ] 

He did not wait for a reply. Tumayo na siya and trod to the dining room for breakfast. True to Zuri’s words, there’s breakfast prepared for him on the table. As he ate, he noticed the suit na siguradong galing sa mom niya, laid on the sofa with matching shoes at belt pa. 

Napailing na lang siya at napatingin sa orasan. He still has time. 

He sat idle, sipping his coffee, gazing outside the cityscape. Pondering on thoughts he doesn't usually think about. The fleeting thoughts of insignificant events that led him to where he is now. _Or significant - depending on whose perspective is being viewed._

Sehun thought about his time in Germany with his mother. When he was a kid, he usually preferred staying with his mom kasi mas same sila ng interest than his business-focused dad. Mas gusto niya yung peaceful environment in his mother’s Weimar Chateau rather than the bustling city life in his father’s Seoul City Mansion.

Sehun, from the way he was raised, had always followed his own view of the world. He’s free to explore everything and anything he wants. 

He’s always been certain of the things he wants.

And one person he wanted was that one boy his father was very fond of and sang praises to whenever he had the chance. Mr. Oh constantly talked about the boy whenever he visited the chateau. And Sehun grew enamored with just the way his father described him.

_“He’s a cute, handsome fellow. There’s a quiet intelligence that exudes him whenever he meets your eyes. A cute little boy that clings to his father wherever he goes. Why do you not cling to me like that too, Benny?”_

Sehun would always cling to his father after that so he could tell him more. He has asked for him often since then.

And when he saw the face behind the stories, he glared at his dad for not doing him any justice. He’s beautiful more than handsome. He’s enchanting. And his smile has captivated Sehun’s young heart.

Sehun took the loyalty of an Aries up a notch.

Ever since then, he worked hard growing up to earn the trust of his parents to let him explore the world on his own. The hidden agenda was to follow the boy wherever he goes.

Sehun grew independent day by day. He’s proud of himself for it and his parents more so of him. Thanks to the boy for being his inspiration and motivation.

The plan was to meet him in Korea where they live. He colluded with his father to buy him a plane ticket without his mother knowing. _But really, ano ba ang hindi alam ng nanay?_ His mom helped him pick out the best clothes for him. Then she came back home with him to the motherland.

It wasn’t meant to be at that time. Sehun wished he knew him before everything happened to be there for him but no. It wasn't the right time to meet. Even though Sehun knew the feeling of living with only one parent, it’s still different to deal with divorced parents. And Sehun wasn’t going to risk starting their relationship as friends kasi baka matapos sa friends lang. Lalo na at nawasak ang tiwala nito ng pinakamalapit na tao sa buhay niya.

Aries doesn’t settle. That’s why Sehun decided to stop his pursuit and let him be. He flew to China for his studies away from his parents to prove his independence that he worked on for years. He started over. His young life that once revolved around a person expanded and explored many things after that.

Sehun learned to play.

Sehun learned to love.

Sehun learned pain.

China should be left rotting away from his mind because of the pains that country brought him but he couldn’t help but grasp that silver lining that China also led him back to him. 

Where there is pain, there will always be love.

Sa unang kita pa lang ni Sehun sa anino ng mukha ni Baekhyun Uzuri Byun in that hotel bar, all of his pain vanished, replaced with awe and elation that finally he saw him in person. Everything came back to him - his vigor, his will, his love, his life.

Love can’t really be defined, right? And he has no clue why he feels this way to a person he never met and only knew through vague stories and photographs from his father. 

But he does and he wants his love to be reciprocated with a happy ending on top.

Aries can be a bit greedy too.

Sehun hadn’t had the time to talk to a drunk Uzuri that night. He also felt his control slipping through him as he carried Zuri to his room. Kaya mabilis niyang iniwan ito na wala man lang sinabi at iniwan na lang sa tadhana kung kailan sila magkikita muli.

Sehun did not dwell on his regret that he did not take up his chance to introduce himself. He knew the right moment would come. He just has to wait. 

And it did.

Or so he thought.

He dressed up pretty spiffy that night. He was really sure they'd meet. It was the Byun patriarch’s birthday so for sure, right? How wrong he was.

He was there but Sehun did not get even a glimpse of him.

His mantra that night was _not the right time, Sehun Benedikt. Not . Yet._ Even if he was already feeling lost and defeated.

Pero hindi pwede panghinaan ng loob. Gusto niya diba? Ngayong okay na si Zuri, ngayong parang pwede na, itutuloy niya ang pagbabaka sakali na baka pwede na silang magkakilala. 

Pero hindi pa nakatadhana. 

Wala pa sa tamang panahon kaya hahanap na lang siya ng pwedeng lusutan para maunahan niya na ang tadhana.

He walked forward. His strides were confident. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for his brave soul.

Sehun never met his father’s best friend, nor said man had the time to meet his best friend’s son. This will be the first time they’ll be meeting face to face and Sehun believes in first impressions, that’s why when he introduced himself, he bared himself in front of everyone and made sure that he'll make an impression that will last.

_Sehun smiled at the memory._

Mr. Byun was standing by the door that night when they first met. He was busy receiving his guests.

When they arrived, he greeted Sehun’s father with familiarity and even greeted his mom with a kiss on the cheek. The conversation between him and his dad went from teasing to bragging: _my horse is bigger than your horse._

_"Why are you alone receiving guests? Where's your son? I thought he'll be here?"_

_"He's flying back to the Philippines. He has some work to do for his council since the new school year is approaching. He was here though. You just missed him. As usual, you always want to be waited on. Now, you missed the opportunity to meet my precious son. That's what you get."_

_"But I brought my own son to meet him."_

_"So what? My son has more important things to do."_

_"Well, my son just got back from China and took a time off from his rest to meet him."_

_"Not my fault you’re late. My son doesn't care to meet new people when he's busy taking on his responsibilities. Besides, why does my son need to meet your son? Is he worthy?"_

_"You’re really too protective of Baekhyun. Why are you so defensive? I just want them to meet and be acquainted. And of course, my son is worthy. He's my son, you sheisse."_

_"Tch. My son's busy. He's not interested. I don’t even know your son. What makes you think I'll allow your son to meet my son, you cazzo?"_

_"If he's in the receiving line with you then there would be no doubt they'll meet."_

_"Yeah, but he's not here. Thank satan, he's not."_

_"Why are you two always fighting when you meet alone and then be best buds in front of your business partners?"_

The interruption by Sehun's mother dragged the arguing men out of their world and made Mister Byun finally notice the young man standing beside his mother.

Mister Byun raised an eyebrow upon landing his eyes on Sehun. 

_"This is your son?"_

_"Yep." His dad proudly said. "Handsome, isn't he?"_

_"Thanks to your wife's genes but barely passable for my son’s standards."_

_"How would you know your son's standard? You don't even know what he likes to eat."_

_"He likes anything except cucumber and garlic. You were saying?"_

_"Whatever. Come here, Benny. I'll introduce you."_

But Sehun did not wait for his father’s introduction. He offered his hand for a handshake and introduced himself.

_"Hi, sir. My name is Sehun Benedikt Oh and I want your son."_

Appalled at the introduction, Mister Byun retracted the hand that's about to shake Sehun's and could not help but to exclaim. _"YOU WANT MY WHAT?!"_

Everyone who heard made a double take and a hushed silence reigned in the hall. 

Sehun cleared his throat before he looked the man in the eyes. _"I said I want your son, sir."_

_"What drug did you feed your son, Oh?! What makes you brave enough to say that to my face?"_

_This is the father of Zuri that he met. Not the terrifying but soft one in front of Uzuri but this cold and strict and angry man before him._

Sehun straightened his back more rigidly and felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him.

_“Your son, sir.”_

_“Do you even know my son?”_

_“Not yet.”_

_“Then where did you get this courage, boy?”_

_“I just want to inform you first, sir, that I will be a part of your son’s life sooner or later.”_

_“And what are your intentions on my son?”_

_“Make him mine, of course. As I said, I want him sir. I have learned to love him ever since I was young. In the process of growing up, my mom will surely stand witness, I am the way that I am right now because I wanted to be the person worthy of your son.”_

_“And you deem yourself worthy as you are now?”_

_“I would like to think so.”_

Mister Byun scrutinized him head to toe. The squinting eyes almost made Sehun feel his skin crawl.

_“And what can you give my son once you make him yours, as you say?”_

_“Everything I have, Mister Byun.”_

Mister Byun laughed. _“I don’t believe that’s enough for my son. I once gave my world to one person. Now she’s gone. Do you think your 'everything' is enough for my son? He already has the world at his feet right now. I made sure of that."_

_“With all due respect, sir. Your son will be my world if he accepts my pursuit. I will not give him back whatever he will give. I will give him more than that.”_

_“IF. If he accepts your suit. Haha. We’ll see, little Oh.”_

_“Hmm. Thank you, sir.”_

_“Don’t thank me just yet if you haven’t even succeeded.”_

_“Just in advance, sir.”_ Sehun smiled.

_“Tch. Cocky hijo de puta. I will strangle your father if you ever dare hurt my son in any way.”_

_“WHAT?! WHY ME?!”_

_“I will give you a promise then. I will live my life for Uzuri as he will for me. I will make him happy beyond measure and give him the love he deserves. In the inevitability that we hurt each other, despite not your business anymore sir, begging your pardon, I will make sure to care for him and love him tenfold after every pain I will cause. I will be loyal. And I will be brave to face you again once he’s sure of me as I am sure of him. Until then, I’ll settle with this acceptance that’s against your will.”_

Mister Byun did not answer him after that. He turned to Mister Oh and grabbed his neck. 

_“Your son is insolent. I don’t like him.”_

_“You don’t have to like him. He’s not pursuing you. His taste is better than that.”_

_“Cazzo!”_

Their fathers cursing each other was a damn sight to see. Meanwhile Sehun’s mother just gave him a proud pat on his cheek then followed the two gentlemen and dragged them by the ears to make them behave.

Sehun smiled at every memory that invaded his mind. After that eventful birthday banquet, he prepared himself to meet Baekhyun Uzuri and followed him to the Philippines.

The surge of memories kept coming as he prepared for the day and went on his way to his meeting.

The reminiscent thoughts seized when Sehun entered the executive boardroom of the Byun Corporation and he saw his man sitting at the right side of his father, looking serious and sexy in his suit and styled hair.

No one gave him mind as he entered with some other people. He was overshadowed by the entourage before him and kept himself unnoticeable as he blended with the crowd. 

It's a big conference hall. Enough to fit the numerous shareholders of Byun Corporation befitting its reputation. But the moment Sehun stepped into the hall, Zuri felt the prickling of his skin sensing that his lover was close. Call it an instinct, if you want. So his eyes wandered about until it found a pair of eyes looking back at him at the corner of the hall. The moment lasted a few seconds until Zuri woke up from daze and smiled at Sehun before he resumed focus on his Dad as he delivered the welcoming remarks of the meeting.

Sehun simply observed the happenings around him. He had his phone out, placed in front of him, recording everything transpiring in the meeting. But his gaze always goes back to his tadhana and lingers with him.

_That's my future in front of me._

_Sorry parents. I'll have to disappoint you today. My attention is better given to more important matters._

Like the way Zuri's eyes are really focused as he listens and absorbs whatever his father is saying. Like the way he leans back on his chair in a relaxed posture, truly projecting his ownership of everything. Like the way his fingers play with the pen in his hand and then later rub on his lower lip and then play with his ear and then clasping the other hand. Like the way his eyes twinkle, his aura becomes hot and then cold, and then everything he does that makes Sehun’s blood boil down to his groin.

His gaze lingered on Uzuri until he could not take it anymore.

Sehun sent a message.

On the vibration of his phone, Zuri plucked it out of his pocket, not intending to look at it, but then he realised the vibrate pattern was Sehun’s so he opted to discreetly open it below the table.

[ sehun: _fuck me later, uzuri_ ]

Di napigilan ni Zuri mapabaling ang tingin sa direksyon ni Sehun. Shocked was an understatement. When his eyes landed on Sehun, nakita niyang pa inosente itong nakikinig sa nagsasalita habang pinaglalaruan nito ang tatlong daliri at napapakagat bahagya sa pangibabang labi.

[ zuri: _fuck you? Like you want my dick inside you?_ ]

[ sehun: _hmm_ ]

When the reply came, Zuri leaned back on his seat and sported a contemplative look on his face. Right on the corner of his eyes, as his gaze feigned focus on the speaker in front, he noticed Sehun leaning closer and pulling his seat closer to the table.

Ilang segundong nagtagpo ang mga mata nilang dalawa. And at that, hindi nakalagpas sa paningin ni Zuri ang pagilalim ng isang kamay ni Sehun at ang bahagyang pag taas ng gilid ng mga labi nanguuyam na sinusubukan ang pesensiya nilang dalawa.

[ zuri: _what the fuck is your hand doing, sehun benedikt?!_ ]

[ sehun: _it's resting on my crotch, baekhyun uzuri_ ]

[ sehun: _wanna see?_ ]

Suddenly, Baekhyun's father called on him for opinion. _Cockblock._ Baekhyun tried to relax on his seat again and drawled on some generic opinion like _yes, it's good, send a more detailed report on the project to my email,_ and _let's move on to the next agenda_. 

Sehun kept his eyes on Baekhyun and watched him as he picked up his phone and read his next messages for his reaction.

[ sehun: _i'll prepare myself for you_ ]

[ sehun: _tell me what to do, sweetheart_ ]

[ sehun: _tell me what you'll do to me when i spread my ass for you_ ]

The effects of his words are strong. Hot and bothered, Baekhyun almost choked on his own saliva. His breath hitched and some blood rushing down south came up also to his cheeks and gave them the blushing hue Sehun oh so loves. The satisfactory smile on Sehun's face was proof enough he's feeling smug.

[ zuri: _won't you behave, sebby?_ ]

[ sehun: _not when you look like sin, sweetheart_ ]

Baekhyun's eyes dilated at the word.

[ zuri: _what does my baby want then?_ ]

Sehun did not reply kaya napabaling ulit sa kanya ang tingin ni Baekhyun. Sehun was breathing through his mouth. Eyes a little glassy and lips pursing and body a little frigid. These little subtle hints of arousal may not be evident to others but it was affecting Baekhyun like hell.

A play of control. Sehun wants to play.

Unusual. Since Aries often likes the direct approach and fuck immediately when presented ass.

Not soon enough, Mister Byun called for the meeting's end and stood up to personally meet and send his shareholders off. Baekhyun being the heir must stand by him at the door.

Sehun was the first one to go. Trying hard to cover up his bulge with his coat. He didn't wish to meet Baekhyun by the door or he'll combust in front of his lover's father. Not a good sight to see. 

"Nice to see you again, Mister Byun. My father sends his regards and sorry for not being here," he said.

"He sent me a message at three in the morning," Mister Byun said, shaking Sehun’s firm hands. 

"Hmm. It was a good meeting, sir. I'll report back to Dad," he said. "Ah. I'm going to take your son on a date this evening, sir. Just to inform you," Sehun smiled and nodded. "Then, I'll take my leave."

Sehun rushed out of the room when he saw Baekhyun nearing them. When he reached his father, he heard him grunt.

"What did you like about that boy? He's so insolent. He's worse than his father," Mister Byun said.

"That's why I like him. I can just pit him against you and win."

"He doesn't win."

Baekhyun smirked at his father and then took on his duty to shake hands and greet people.

When they finished, nag paalam na din agad siya. Pero bago yun, pinigilan muna siya ni Mister Byun.

"If he hurt you, I hurt him. Deal?"

Umiling si Zuri. "You know how and what love is like, Father. I'll let him go peacefully just like you did with mom. Because I love him."

He pat his father’s back before bidding him goodbye. "See you in my graduation, Dad."

When he turned back, kinuha niya agad ang cellphone sa bulsa saka hinanap ang sebby niya.

[ zuri: _where are you?_ ]

[ sehun: _i want you_ ]

[ zuri: _not the answer i wanted, baby. tell me where you are_ ]

[ sehun: _car_ ]

[ zuri: _and where is my baby going without me?_ ]

[ sehun: _I'm waiting for you. I need you_ ]

Sehun ended the call. Baekhyun frowned. Then he smiled. He went straight down to the basement parking to the waiting arms of his sebby.

Sehun opened the door for them and let Baekhyun slide in first. Pagkapasok niya itinaas niya ang divider for privacy at saka lumuhod sa harap ni Baekhyun.

"Seb, what are you doing?"

"Satisfying my needs, sweetheart."

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun at pinalandas ang gitnang daliri nito sa labi niya. Hinalikan niya ang bawat dulo ng daliri saka niya ipinasok ang hintuturo at hinlalato nito sa bibig niya.

His other hand was placed on Baekhyun's leg, he opened them and kneeled between them and then let his hand travel to the middle and palmed Baekhyun's crotch.

Napasandal na lang si Baekhyun sa upuan at dinama ang mga sensasyon na binibigay sa kanya ng kasintahan. Sehun smiled at his resignation and continued his inhibitions.

In a blink of an eye, Baekhyun's cock is in Sehun’s hand and then his mouth and Baekhyun's own hand found Sehun’s head pushing him down to deep throat him.

"Aaah…" Napaungol si Baekhyun ng tumama ang dulo ng titi niya sa dulo ng lalamunan ni Sehun. "Fuck, sebby. That’s so deep."

Sehun went on sucking him, bobbing his head up and down, devouring Baekhyun's cock for his lunch. Wala ng nagawa si Baekhyun kundi umungol na lang and fuck Sehun’s mouth, moving his hips along with the bobbing of his head.

Napapaliyad siya pag inisasagad ni Sehun ang titi niya saka ito uungol na gagawa ng masarap na sikdo sa lalamunan dahilan para mapalakas ang ungol ni Baekhyun. Tigas na tigas si Baekhyun na pinapaligaya ni Sehun habang ang isang kamay ay nasa sariling ari niya.

Baekhyun felt his orgasm building. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang bawat hagod ng dila ni Sehun sa titi niya. Napahawak ang dalawang kamay niya sa gilid ng ulo ni Sehun saka siya ang gumalaw at isinagad ang pagulos hanggang sa labasan siya.

Sehun’s hand on his own cock was hurried, frantic and squeezing. His glassy eyes and open mouth was the most erotic thing Baekhyun has ever seen hanggang sa umungol ito at nilabasan.

At hindi naman nawala sa paningin niya ang paglunok ni Sehun sa katas niya.

Swallower pala.

"You okay, sebby?"

Kumuha si Zuri ng tissue sa gilid at siya ang naglinis sa bibig ng kasintahan. He tried to wipe away the cum at the side of his lips but Sehun stopped him and wiped it himself with his finger and licked it with his mouth.

"That hungry?"

"Always. Basta ikaw, bub."

Natawa si Zuri. "Horny bastard."

"Sa'yo lang _kakalalambang._ "

"HAHAHAHAHA. Ulitin mo nga."

Sehun grinned. "Ayaw. You'll tease me all day and I just heard it somewhere. Hahaha."

When Zuri finished cleaning them both, they slumped back on the seat of the car and just cuddled hanggang makarating sila sa hotel. Zuri on Sehun's lap and all. Ang nakasanayan na posisyon.

"Hungry, sweetheart?" Sehun asked.

"You want more?" Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Zuri.

"For food kasi. Ikaw ha," Sehun teased. Pagkababa nila ng kotse inakbayan ni Sehun si Zuri at hinalikan ang gilid ng noo nito saka bumulong. "Baby, I haven't got my fill yet, kung ikaw ang nakahain, I'm always hungry. But I can’t wait for you to fuck me. Ako naman ang pakainin mo."

Namula ang pisngi ni Uzuri saka tinampal nito ang dibdib ng nobyo.

"Let's eat na lang sa room," Zuri said.

"That's my plan, sweetheart."

Wala silang inintindi pagkapasok nila ng hotel, dumiretso agad sila sa elevator at walang pinasakay na iba. Privilege ng may-ari.

Once inside, Sehun placed himself in front of Zuri, grabbed his boyfriend’s arms and wrapped it around himself. Just as well, Zuri's chin rested on his shoulder as he peppers Sehun’s neck with soft kisses from time to time.

"Nagpapa baby ba ang baby ko?"

Tumingkayad ng bahagya ni Baekhyun at hinalikan ang tenga ni Sehun. In that position, Baekhyun felt his bulging crotch fit on the crack of Sehun’s ass. He pressed on and pulled Sehun closer, eliciting a moan from the taller when he slowly slid down to his height, tracing his crotch down his crack. Perfect fit.

Baekhyun bit on Sehun's shoulder kaya napapikit ito at napakagat sa ibabang labi.

Humarap si Sehun sa kanya and kissed him fervently on the lips, hungry and wanting. They were both breathless when the elevator reached their floor and Baekhyun had to steady himself on the wall, staggering after eating and sucking each other’s mouth.

"Go and prep yourself for me, seb. I'll order lunch," Baekhyun said, habol ang hininga, ng makapasok sila sa kwarto nila.

Sehun did not move from the door though. Napalunok ito at medyo alangan na tumingin sa kasintahan niya. Akala pa naman ni Baekhyun tatakbo ito agad at maghahanda pero nabigla siya ng di makatingin sa kanya ng diretso si Sehun at may parang hiya sa body language nito.

Baekhyun squinted his eyes as he walked back to where Sehun stood. He grabbed Sehun’s hands playing the hem of his shirt and looked closer on his face na di pa rin makatingin sa kanya pabalik.

"Is this your first time bottoming, Sehun Benedikt?" Baekhyun asked, still with the scrutinizing gaze.

Sehun bit his lower lips at mas lalo pang iniwas ang tingin but he slightly nod making Baekhyun laugh and coo at the softness before him.

"Oh. My baby," Baekhyun cooed and invaded Sehun’s personal space and circled both his arms around his neck at pinaharap ang mukha nito sa kanya. Baekhyun rubbed their noses together at pinupog niya ng halik ang buong mukha ng nobyo.

"And here I thought you're so experienced. Ang tapang mo pa kanina telling me to fuck you ha. Ang cute ng sebby ko. Gosh." Baekhyun teased, making Sehun lightly scowl and the pout a bit. Baekhyun giggled at the sight and kissed the pout away.

"Okay. Go take a shower and clean. Wait for me okay?" The grin on Baekhyun's face did not falter. Sehun nodded.

"I'll have the butler send us some food. I have to feed my baby first before I devirginize his ass."

"BUB!" Sehun whined, making Baekhyun laugh.

"I'll shower in another room then I'll come back. Okay?"

Sehun nodded again. 

Nang lumabas si Zuri, hinubad ni Sehun ang mga damit at madaling naligo. He didn’t prep himself in the bathroom. Nilinis niya lang.

Sehun settled on a comfortable position and was about to get to it when Baekhyun called. 

[ lifeline _calling…_ ]

B: finish showering?

S: hmm why are you calling? Where are you?

B: bet you smell so good

S: I smell like you. I used your shampoo.

Baekhyun chuckled at that saka siya tumikhim at pinakiramdamn kung ano ang ginagawa ni Sehun sa kabilang linya.

B: let me listen to you 

Sehun didn’t say anything. He placed his phone by his side, ni set niya sa loudspeaker, then he grabbed a bottle of lube sa drawer. He lathered his fingers then gently touched his rim and massaged lightly, teasing it slowly.

B: What made you want to bottom for me, sebby?

Sehun cleared his throat, eyes closed habang patuloy sa marahang pag landas ng daliri sa butas niya.

S: i don't know. You looked so hot, I guess. Watching you boss people around, nitpicking mistakes from the reports, and just sitting there with your face unreadable and flawless. You made me hot and bothered and made my hole twitch

B: really?

S: hmm. my eyes never left your lips and the way your tongue swept at it. i wanted it on my ass

S: you looked so dominant, i was compelled to submit myself to you

B: haha didn’t know you had that in you, baby

S: hmm…only for you

Sehun’s breathing hitched as he slowly inched a finger inside and then pulled it out, only to repeat again

B: were you aroused at the thought of my lips on your rim?

S: hmm

B: tell me what you’re doing

S: i’m fingering my hole to fit your cock, sweetheart

Baekhyun growled lightly.

S: I’ll stretch my hole for you so you can easily slam into me and wreck my ass

B: you will?

S: hmm. Yes, sweetheart. This hole is for you to impale

B: how many fingers do you have in your hole right now, sebby?

S: one

Pinasok ni Sehun ang buong daliri saka minasahe ang loob niya bago dahan-dahang inilabas at pinaikot-ikot yon papasok ulit.

B: and you think that is enough to stretch you for me?

Sehun mewled. He’s breathing slowly, eyes still closed as another finger massaged his rim, covered in lube and slowly entered his hole

S: t-two

B: are you going to moan for me too, Benedikt?

Sehun did. He moaned. It sent electricity directly to Baekhyun’s dick.

S: U-uzuri… hnng..

Sehun’s fingers got sucked in easily by his slippery hole. Sarap na sarap sa dulot na sensasiyon, unti-unti niyang binubuka ang butas niya saka isinagad sa loob niya. Sehun was panting and he wanted nothing more than to feel the real thing inside his ass.

B: do you know what I'll do when I come to you now?

Only Sehun’s rapid breathing was heard 

B: i will force you on your knees and shove my cock down your throat and pull your hair as hard as i can

Sehun felt a prickle on his nerves as soon as his lover dictated his words. His dick was hard and dripping and he couldn’t help thrusting on the bed as he fingered his ass.

Aries most erogenous zone: HEAD, pull their hair and they come undone

B: i bet you're dripping down your ass now, baby

S: hnnnnng… p-please

B: don't cum

Sehun was panting. Baekhyun can hear the struggle with the little groans from Sehun’s throat

B: Talk to me, Benedikt. What do you want me to do with your ass?

B: Remember. You're preparing it for me, not for you.

S: b-brat

Baekhyun chuckled at that.

S: U-use me. Use my hole for your pleasure…aaa...i want you to be rough, sweetheart...hnng…slam your cock into me and fill me with your cum...make me sore...please, uzuri. Fuck me until i pass out

B: Naughty.

Baekhyun's voice was weak. Ang lakas ng mga ungol ni Sehun. Hindi niya napigilan mapahawak sa sarili niyang titi para parausin ito.

B: My baby wants to be used as my toy. Is that it?

S: y-yes...p-please

The slick on Sehun's ass was more than enough for another finger to insert. Sehun sat up and let it drip on the bed. He was moving fast, fucking himself with his fingers and jerking himself off, hinahabol ang orgasmong gusto ng sumabog. He’s shaking and his moans are getting louder.

B: you sound like a fucking slut, benedikt

S: I n-need you, uzuri

S: let me cum, sweetheart 

B: beg

Sehun whimpered.

S: p-please…

He's breathing raggedly.

S: U-uzuri...p-plea…haaa...haaa...please!

Sehun sobbed.

B: hmm

S: please please please

B: cum for me

They come undone at the same time.

Sehun felt the intensity of his orgasm consume him. Nanghina siya at bumigay ang katawan sa orgasmong lumokob sa pagkatao niya. May mga luha sa mata habang hingal at hinahabol ang hininga. 

Hindi naglaon, narinig niya ang mga yabag papalapit at ng bumukas ang pinto, sinalubong niya ang titig ng kasintahan at namula ang pisngi niya.

Lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanya saka ito hinalikan sa noo. Nabaling ang tingin nito sa butas ni Sehun at napangiti ng bahagya bago yumuko at halikan ang labi nito.

"You did well, sebby," Zuri said, wiping the stain of tears from Sehun’s eyes.

Wala man sa katawan but Zuri is strong. He lifted Sehun up and led him to the sofa and cleaned him up. Stealing kisses and smiles as he did. Inabot niya ang robe nito, binihisan at tinali bago humalik ulit sa noo ni Sehun at nag paalam na may kukunin lang.

They didn't talk. They didn't have to. Sehun was gaining back his strength and just let Zuri do his thing.

Taking care of Sehun Benedikt is apparently his thing.

Zuri came back balancing a tray of food on his one hand and a change of sheets on the other.

"Let's eat, sebby?"

Sehun stood up and helped Zuri with the tray. Nilapag niya ito saka inayos sa lamesa. Napansin niyang mataas sa calories ang mga pagkaing dala ni Zuri. Thin-cut sweet potatoes, baked salmon, some lentils on the side and **the staple bowl of strawberries** in every meal. May plano sigurong pagurin siya ng bub niya. Napa ngisi na lang si Sehun saka hinintay si Zuri sa lamesa.

Lumapit si Zuri saka umupo sa harap niya pagkatapos nitong ayusin ang kama at nagsimula silang kumain. They settled into the meal and made small talk. 

"I didn't know pupunta ka sa meeting today, seb. Ginising sana kita."

"Dad informed me through text at five in the morning. I didn't know either. Buti na lang I woke up just in time."

"Hmm. Hindi ka naman nahirapan papunta?"

"Mom arranged things for me. They went to Jeju, you know. My parents. Mom said they're going on a honeymoon," Sehun scrunched his nose.

"How sweet," Zuri smiled genuinely, eyes dreamy.

"Yeah. If they're not your parents, bub."

Zuri laughed. "But to see something like that. A love like that. Yung lagi kayong excited makita ang isa't-isa and you'll take every opportunity to be with the other. It's beautiful to watch. It's like...parang meron kang assurance na a love really can last kasi nakita mo, na witness mo sa iba. Don’t you think?"

Sehun smiled and just nodded his head. "We'll last longer."

Zuri smiled. "Hmm. I'll make this last forever."

Sehun's eyes twinkled. He made Baekhyun Uzuri Byun say forever again and he didn't take it back as a joke.

"Bub."

"Hmm?" 

Medyo mabigat but a question has been on Sehun's mind simula nung mag reminisce siya kaninang umaga. He wants to know.

"Why did you choose to trust in love kahit na you saw in your parents the failure and pain it can cause?"

Napatigil si Zuri sa pagkain at napaisip sa tanong ng boyfriend. Natagalan bago siya makasagot kaya kinuha ni Sehun ang plato nito at tinabi sa plato niya saka nito hinila ang kamay ni Zuri para igiya ito palapit at pinaupo sa mga hita niya.

While Zuri contemplated on his answer, Sehun made him eat his lunch. Sinusubuan siya nito habang nangungusap ang mga mata na may pangunawa to take his time at maghihintay siya ng sagot. 

Gusto lang talagang malaman ni Sehun kung bakit, paano at ano ang dahilan at pinipili niya pa ring magmahal kahit na nasira na ang tiwala niya at nawasak na ang pantasiya niya na may panghabangbuhay noon pa man. At nanay niya pa ang unang sumira nito.

Zuri sighed and grabbed one of Sehun’s hands and played with his fingers.

"Did you know that my father wasn't always strict and cold and imposing and the way he is right now? Noon, he's always smiling and making jokes and laughing and...just happy." There was a sad smile on his face. 

"My father used to always tell me na masaya siya kasi dumating si mama sa buhay niya. Kasi binigay ako ni mama sa kanya. Kasi may pamilya siya dahil kay mama. Umikot ang mundo ni Dad sa mama ko. Kasi noong nawala ang lahat sa Daddy nandun si mama sa tabi niya at tinulungan siya nitong makabangon ulit. Typical na love story lang naman. Pero hindi siya ganun ka typical sa aspetong minahal nila ang isa't-isa higit pa sa sarili nila. Since may isip naman na ako noon bago sila maghiwalay, nakita ko at naramdaman ko ang pagmamahal na yun. And I fell in love with that love. A love with no boundaries. A love that can transcend heaven and earth. A love that was foolish and stupid yet at the same time raw and pure and beautiful. That became my definition of the word love."

"Pero hindi pala sapat ang pagmamahal. I know that now. Wag kang mag-alala. Hindi na ako tanga," Zuri said.

Sehun squeezed his hips and smiled. Uzuri kissed his nose, then he leaned down at sumandal sa balikat ni Sehun.

"When everything fell apart, me and Dad were both lost in translation not knowing how, when, and why mama did what she did and left us hanging. Dad took the brunt of it full force. I was just numb and betrayed and hurt, but Dad was stripped off of his world. Tumigil ang ikot ng mundo ng Daddy ko noon. On the first month, lagi lang siyang nasa trabaho at walang inintindi kundi yun lang. Dun nagsimula magbago ang lahat sa kanya. Thinking about it, I lost both my parents sa panahong yun," Zuri chuckled to himself pero naramdaman ni Sehun ang paghigpit ng kapit nito sa kanya.

"At age 17, I mourned my past life kasi alam kong madami ng magbabago as I move forward to the future. Mas lumaki ang business ni Dad at mas nawalan siya ng oras for me. But I didn't and couldn't accept that so one day I just stormed in to his office and told him straight up that I'm still alive and I needed him to stay alive. Natauhan ata siya nun lalo na sa mga ginamit kong salita. We reconciled that day. Pero siyempre hindi na kami katulad ng dati. He became very overprotective of me, as you know. Hindi ko naman siya pinigilan kasi I felt that he needed that. And I was, am still, happy that he's my father when I felt how he treasured me. But siyempre nag aaway kami lagi pag sumusobra na siya. I tell him to lay off me pag nasasakal na ako. He does it. Luluwag siya. But then pag may nakita siyang hindi maganda hihigpit nanaman at mas mahigpit pa kaysa sa dati. He's unreasonable sometimes. Minsan jinojoke niya ako na ikukulong niya na lang ako sa bahay para walang makasakit sakin. Para di ako mawala sa kanya."

Zuri nuzzled in on Sehun's neck and hid his eyes.

"And when I confronted him one day… Yung birthday na pinuntahan mo na hindi mo ako nakita kasi umalis lang din ako. We had a fight that day. I confronted him again about his restraints and his rejection of someone close to me and everything that summed up my stress, sumabog lang ako nung araw na yun. Birthday niya pa. Haha. Nag taas ako ng boses noon and I only stopped questioning his ways to protect me when he finally shouted back. He said," Zuri squeezed Sehun’s hand and Sehun felt the tears on his neck.

_"YOU’RE THE ONLY THING, THE ONLY ONE I HAVE, THAT’S LEFT OF HER. I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO."_

Zuri swallowed the lump on his throat.

"I was struck dumb by his words. After she left, he never spoke of her again but after all the time that passed, only one time that he acknowledged her again, he made me realize that he still loves my cheating mother. Ako ang nasaktan para sa Daddy ko. Ako ang umiyak noon para sa Daddy ko. And I also realized what true love is all about for my Dad."

Nag angat ng ulo si Baekhyun and cupped Sehun’s face and touched their foreheads together.

"I chose to trust love because of my father. Kasi gusto kong makatanggap ng ganung klaseng pagmamahal. Yung buo, sigurado, at matibay. Yung hindi magbabago kahit pa anong pagkakamali ang ginawa mo. Yung ipagsisigawan sa buong mundo at maipagmamalaki mo. Pero yung kaya ring itago at mag paubaya para sa taong mahal mo. I hoped to experience a love like that. Gusto kong maramdaman yun. I wished for someone out there to give me a love like that. Pero dun din nabuo ang takot ko sa sarili ko na baka makasakit lang ako. Na baka magdulot lang din ako ng pagkawasak ng ibang tao. Na baka makuha ko nga ang gusto kong pagmamahal pero hindi ko naman pala kayang suklian ng sapat at deserve ng taong yun. Masyado akong lito sa sarili ko at hindi ko alam ang gusto ko. It was tiring. It was frustrating."

He kissed Sehun’s forehead.

"Until you came and straight up fought my demons for me and stripped me bare of the secrets and fears I kept. Minsan natatakot pa rin ako. Ang daming dahilan kung bakit ako natatakot, Sehun, but I always get past them because you're there. Simula ng dumating ka parang laging may gwardiya sibil na nakabantay sa isip ko na pumapatay sa mga takot ko. When we had that fight, when you told me up front na hindi sapat ang pagmamahal ko sa'yo, I had my worst fear realized. Nanigas ang buong pagkatao ko nun kasi akala ko aalis ka. I thought you realized na it's better for you to leave and be with someone who can give you what you deserve," Zuri smiled sadly sa ala-ala pero napawi lang yun ng halikan siya ni Sehun na nagpangiti sa kanya.

"But I'm still here, bub. I never thought of leaving you. You just ought to know what I wanted from you too. To quote you, I'm an Aries, sweetheart. I promised you that I'll stay and my pride is too high to break that promise. And my love is greater than my pride. Besides, you're Baekhyun Uzuri Byun and I have tagged you as mine when I was seven and you were nine."

Natawa si Zuri sa quote ni Sehun at pinupog ito ng halik. 

He was laughing through the kiss, happiness seeping through and exuding that filled Sehun’s heart to the brim.

They kissed passionately. Baekhyun encircled his arms around Sehun’s neck as the latter snaked his arms around Baekhyun's waist.

Their bathrobes getting in the way of sharing their body heat, they stripped each other off and let it fall on the floor.

"Dessert?" Sehun asked ng maghiwalay ang mga labi nila.

Zuri leaned his head on Sehun's shoulder while the other reached for the bowl of strawberries for their dessert.

"Mouth," Baekhyun said.

Getting what his boyfriend meant, Sehun put a strawberry between his lips and waited for Baekhyun to eat.

It was innocent at first. _Kung pwede pa ba tong matawag na innocent._ Baekhyun straightened up, sitting on Sehun's lap, saka kinagatan ang strawberry sa bibig ni Sehun. He didn’t mean to trigger them into euphoria again but it happened when he licked the juice that dripped down Sehun's mouth.

At dahil nga pareho na silang hubad, ramdam na ramdam nila ang bawat pagkaskas ng mga katawan nila pag gumagalaw si Baekhyun sa pagkakaupo niya.

Baekhyun could not help but to elicit a moan. When he finally licked off all the juice, he sucked on Sehun's skin and tasted his natural taste mixed with the sweetness of the strawberry.

"Again," Baekhyun said.

He repeated his ministrations but this time he grinded harder on Sehun's own dick.

"Fuck, sweetheart," Sehun said. Nilagay niya ang mga kamay sa bewang ni Zuri saka ginabayan ang mabagal na ritmo ng pag giling sa lapi niya.

"Strawberries really taste good on you, sebby."

"Hmm. Eat more then."

"You eat. Ayaw mo?"

Truthfully, Sehun’s not really fond of the fruit. He's indulgent of Uzuri because he loves him, of course. The things you do for love.

"It's your favorite. You can finish it, baby."

Hinalikan ni Sehun si Zuri sa may tenga while he held their dicks in his hand and slowly pumps them together so it doesn't wilt, maintaining their hardness.

"Share tayo. I brought this for us to share."

Sehun sighed. 

He kissed Baekhyun to hopefully distract him but he whined on the kiss so Sehun caved in.

But of course, as an Aries, hindi pwedeng walang kapalit and pagbaba ng pride at magpadala sa gusto ng iba.

"Where do you want to fuck me?" Sehun asked, through their kisses.

"Window."

Sehun pushed Baekhyun off lightly and stood up and walked to the corner of the room after grabbing condoms and lube sa drawer.

"Bring your bowl of strawberries."

Pinaupo niya si Baekhyun sa upuan by the floor to ceiling window saka kinuha ang bowl na hawak nito at nilapag sa sahig.

Standing up, saktong sakto sa view ni Baekhyun ang half-hard dick ni Sehun. Napalunok siya at nakatitig lang dito hanggang sa nga crouch down si Sehun and his beautiful face came into view.

"This will be the last bit of vacation we'll have before we dive into more responsibilities in school. I will make it sulit na," Sehun said. "If you don't fuck me today, I will not stop until you will."

"What a threat from my virgin baby," Baekhyun smirked. "If you make me hard enough to fuck yourself into me then who am I to deny you? I love you, you know. Di kita matitiis," he said grinning, saka dumukwang ng halik.

Sehun smiled saka sinubuan ito ng strawberry. At dahil Baekhyun became fond of sharing everything with Sehun, he bit on the strawberry by half, leaving Sehun the other half. He expected it to be eaten but Sehun apparently had other plans.

Hindi kinain ni Sehun yung half strawberry. Instead, he used it to make a mess out of his love.

Baekhyun watched as the half strawberry slowly travelled down to his chin and then traced out his jawline saka lumandas sa leeg niya down to his chest and then found its way pressed on his nipples, juices was squeezed out of it trickling down to his abdomen then to his leg, down to his crotch.

Sehun leveled himself with Baekhyun, kneeling, then he kissed him, tasting the strawberry on his mouth. Baekhyun encircled his arms around Sehun’s neck and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth for entrance and immediately latched his tongue with Sehun’s and sucked.

They're all wet and dirty with saliva dripping down their mouths. Then Sehun broke the kiss going down, tracing where the strawberry had been, tasting the sweet and natural taste of Baekhyun's skin.

Sehun slightly chuckled when the strawberry he's playing with Baekhyun's nipple got stuck like a knob and fit on the hardened bud.

Hands on Sehun's hair, Baekhyun pulled and then pushed his head down to his chest.

"Eat, Benedikt."

"Hmm. Thank you, sweetheart."

Walang pasubaling inangkin ng bibig ang prutas at pinaglaruan pa ito ng dila bago alisin sa pagkakakapit nito sa utong at saka kinain at ninamnam ang natitirang katas mula rito habang patuloy qng pagsupsup sa dibdib ni Baekhyun.

Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang mga ungol niya.

"Suck it more, baby. Oooh…"

Inigihan pa ni Sehun ang ginagawa saka pinaglaruan ng isang kamay ang kabilang dibdib nito. He was pinching, ang pulling and pushing and then lightly caressing the sensitive nipple of his love.

Baekhyun whined when he stopped. 

Sehun tasted his lips with his tongue. 

"Let me eat strawberries like this from now on," Sehun said.

"I will if you're a good boy."

This time Baekhyun was the one to grab a strawberry. He bit into it, looked directly, challengingly, on Sehun's eyes, and rubbed it around his cock and let the juice drip all over it.

Sehun smirked at the challenge and leaned nearer at the mixture of soap and the sweet scent of strawberry on Baekhyun's cock. He put Baekhyun length inside his mouth, taking off Baekhyun's hand and eating the strawberry, chewing it, and then sucking and tasting the strawberry while lapping up the juices off Baekhyun's cock.

"Fuck...mmm...suck harder, baby…" Baekhyun leaned back on the chair while his hands pushed Sehun’s head down his cock and pulling his hair.

Hearing that, Sehun licked and lapped his cock meeting his thrusts inside his mouth. The taste of the strawberry diluted by the sweet taste of his precum.

Feeling his orgasm building, Baekhyun pulled out Sehun’s mouth. Looking at Sehun's swollen lips and fucked out eyes, Baekhyun's cock got harder and he knew he wouldn't last longer. 

Sehun watched as Baekhyun picked up a condom on the floor and ripped it open with his teeth with eyes that never left him. Sehun’s own dick twitched at the sight before him.

"Baby," Baekhyun's voice dropped deep and manly. 

"Y-yeah?" Sehun's voice quivered and he felt something wet drip down from his ass.

"Face the window and lean on the glass."

Sehun’s eyes went wide when Baekhyun pulled him up, basically manhandled him to face the glass, bent him slightly, exposing his ass. 

"What the f—"

Sehun shut himself up when he heard the tell-tale sound of the lube bottle being squeezed in expectation. Then he felt lithe fingers on his hole, sliding in smoothly, reaching his prostate on the first thrust.

"Aaaah...f-fuck…"

Baekhyun stretched his hole as he moved in and out, rubbing his sensitive spot.

"Mmm…t-there...s-sweethe-heart...rub that…harder…AAaAH…"

Sehun's body jerked when Baekhyun rubbed on his walls.

"Relax your hole for me, baby. You're squeezing tight."

Baekhyun's deep throaty voice did the opposite and Sehun’s hole clenched tighter on Baekhyun's fingers sucking it in.

Baekhyun leaned in and dropped gentle kisses on his shoulders, whispering sweet words that made Sehun’s cock drip with pre-cum.

"Relax, baby," Baekhyun said. Little by little, he inched his fingers out of Sehun’s hole stopping. "I love you."

"Hmm...p-please…"

Baekhyun kissed the back of his ears. "I'm coming in, baby."

Sehun was anticipating how good it would feel. He knew it will feel good but he didn't expect it be too much. All of his senses dulled and all he could feel was the cock coming inside him, ripping him apart.

"AAAH…"

"Ssshhh, baby...you're fine…" Baekhyun had his hands placed around Sehun’s hips then he started to move slowly, feeling the walls clenching on his cock. "Shit. You're so tight. Relax, baby. Let me in"

Sehun was panting, saliva dripping on the floor as he tried to relax his hole. As soon as he did, Baekhyun's length slid in smoothly and his hole felt so full.

"I'm going to move, baby."

"Hnnng…"

Sehun trembled when he moved. Baekhyun slowly pulled out, shaping up Sehun’s walls with his dick then he suddenly slammed into him, making Sehun shout when his prostate was reached and rubbed.

Sehun supported himself with his hands on the glass, bending a little lower to give Baekhyun better view of his ass sucking in his cock and burying it deep within the caverns of his hole.

"So sexy, baby."

Baekhyun leaned in and kissed Sehun’s back, leaving his marks and licking his spine. Sehun kept moaning when Baekhyun started moving faster inside him, finding his rhythm.

"Ah...Fuck...aaah…" Sehun was shaking and so did his cock thatbwas dangling between his thighs as Baekhyun fucked him, breathing down on his neck, whispering on his ears.

"You feel so good, Benedikt. So tight. What the fuck...Ooh fuck…"

Mas nilibugan pa si Sehun sa bawat salitang binibitiwan ni Baekhyun sa may tenga niya. Sinalubong niya ang bawat pagulos ng kasintahan saka di mawari ang kagustuhan na warakin ng titi nito ang butas niya.

"Aaah… fuck! Harder, baby...fuck me harder!"

Baekhyun cannot deny him of anything so he held on Sehun's waist tighter and fucked him harder, rougher and faster.

Sehun kept moaning Baekhyun's name, begging him to do him harder. Sagad na sagad sa prostate niya ang bawat pag ulos ni Baekhyun kaya sarap na sarap siya sa bawat galaw nito...and when Baekhyun reached for his cock between his thighs, Sehun's arousal hardened more, his vision became blurry and his legs are about to give up on him.

Baekhyun felt both their climax coming. He wrapped his hand around Sehun’s cock tighter and stroke him faster as his thrust became harder and rougher, reaching for their peaks.

"So n-near, s-sweethea-heart...oooh...so fucking n-near...hnnng…yes baby...faster…so good, uzuri...fuck."

Sehun was writhing and shuddering in pleasure. He was huffing and meeting each of Baekhyun's thrusts until his orgasm ripped through him and he smeared the glass window with his cum. His knees gave out but Baekhyun kept him steady as Baekhyun followed his orgasm, filling his hole with his own cum.

When they calm after their release, Baekhyun felt his strength leaving him so he gently let Sehun lie down on the carpeted floor. He removed the condom from his cock, tied it up and dropped it on the floor. Then he slumped on top of Sehun, both catching their breaths after their high.

Sehun adjusted himself on the floor so he could accommodate his sweetheart between his thighs.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Sehun asked, voice still weak.

"Hmm," Zuri snuggled in his chest.

Sehun stroked his hair and heaved a deep breath before he cradled Zuri in his arms and lifted him up to transfer on the bed, the latter burying his head on the crook of Sehun’s neck.

"You will fuck me ten times for that, sebby," Zuri murmured.

Sehun laughed and kissed Zuri's on his forehead.

"You felt so good, sweetheart."

"I know." Sehun felt the rolling of Zuri's eyes making laugh again.

"I love you for that."

"I love you so much to do that."

They slumped down on the bed. Zuri finding his strength again pulled Sehun to his arms this time and let him rest on him.

"I'll fuck you every after 3 months then you'll fuck me ten times more for it," Zuri said.

"Hahaha. Okay okay. I will." 

Daling kausap.

Silence enveloped them, hearing only their breathing and the soft beating of each other’s hearts.

"Sabi ng stars, we are only averagely 63% compatible. Our relationship is full of personal challenges and individual depth. If we want to succeed as a couple, many internal issues in both of us must be solved. Only if we both accomplish peace in our lives, have just enough education, just enough other relationships and acquired just enough humor, we might be able to put aside our differences and listen to each other well enough. It is not that hard, except when we are used to using our horns. Haha."

"Hmm."

Sehun snuggled closer to Zuri, listening to him babble while Zuri traced some circles on his shoulders and back.

"Both our signs have a need to search for our one true love."

"Then tell the stars, sabi ko the search is over," Sehun said.

"True love mo ba ako?"

"First love. True love. Last love. Only love."

Zuri laughed. "So lame, sebby."

"Yeah. But you're kilig so being lame is worth it."

Zuri squeezed Sehun, rifted his fingers through his hair and pulled slightly.

"I love you too, Sehun Benedikt," he said.

Their breathing both evened and with Baekhyun's kiss on Sehun's forehead, they both fell into a deep slumber, meeting each other in dreams where Sehun got to fuck Uzuri seven shades of sunday. _Ten times more._

_the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the last chapter for this child  
> pag bitin pa rin nako mag sarili na lang kayo  
> use your fingers, maprends
> 
> lahams u all <3

**Author's Note:**

> sana you'll like it hihi


End file.
